Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles
by CrazyViolinist
Summary: This is the story of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles with a slight twist; Syaoran has a little brother named Kyoya. What would it be like if Kyoya came on the journey to find Sakura's feathers. I'm using the english dubbed version of the anime. *THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY TURTIEFORM. SHE'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT.*
1. Destinies Converge

AN – I just want to say that I don't own any of the Tsubasa characters except Kyoya. I reloaded this first episode cause there were a few things that I had to change. In this story Syaoran and Sakura are 16 and Kyoya starts off at 13 and turns 14 during their travels.

To help you read:

**[**_**when you see this it means that it is a special passage that's not really a part of the main **_

_**story**_**]**

_Italics means you're reading someone's thoughts_

~ Flashback ~ means you're reading someone's memory

------ This means you are jumping to another place/world in the story ------

I'm sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter but it had to be done in order to follow the storyline. It wouldn't be this bad in the chapters to come. Now it's time to start the journey. I hope you enjoy your travels.

* * *

~ Episode 1: Destinies Converge ~

**[**_**The mutual warmth that is unknown, **_

_**a single glass panel…declares **_

_**the beginning of everything.**_**]**

The weather was hot and the wind that was blowing was dry but the people of Clow Country didn't seem to mind, they were use to this kind of weather, what with Clow Country being located in the middle of the desert. Everyone had a smile on their face as they went about their daily work and paid no attention to the heat. The dry wind gently tugged at the people's clothes and, for one boy by the name of Syaoran, it tugged at his olive green cloak. Syaoran was a 16-year- old boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing gray pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He and his younger brother Kyoya had just returned from an archeological dig of some old ruins just outside the boarder of Clow. It was a dig that their father, Fugitaka, who had a great passion for archeology, had started but unfortunately died in the middle of and now the two boys continue his work, determined to find out what lies beneath the ruins. Syaoran made his way through the city till he came upon a small house. Syaoran gave a small smile and opened the front down. The house had a living/work room, a bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. It was small but just perfect for Syaoran and Kyoya. Syaoran made his way over to the desk that sat near the front door. Putting down the pack that he had been carrying, he picked up a picture of his father, him, and Kyoya. Pushing the hood of his cloak off his head he smiled and said, "Hey dad. I'm home." Just as he put the picture down there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." said Syaoran. He reached over and opened the door only to get knocked down flat on his back by a girl with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a white and purple skirt that wrapped around her waste and parted down her front showing the white pants that she almost always wore. There also was a strip of cloth that lay in the middle of the part in her skirt. Her shirt was the same colors as her skirt but it had light purple stone placed in the center of the collar. It also was short and showed her stomach when she lifted her arms. Around her neck she wore a gold band and had on white slippers that curled ever so slightly at the tip. The cloak that she was wearing was also the same colors as her skirt and shirt.

"Syao!" yelled the girl as she flew through the door, her cloak falling to the floor as she flung her arms around Syaoran's neck. Yet the momentum of her leap caused both of them to fall to the floor and from her position on top of Syaoran she began to interrogate him. "How was the excavation? Was it fun? Are you glad to be home? Did you eat right? Did you get enough sleep? You keep the dust out of your nose?"

"Yes, indeed. It went quite well thanks." replied Syaoran seeming to be undeterred by the steam of questions that were just thrown at him.

"Quite well." scoffed the girl.

"What?"

"Oh come on, stop the formal talk." stated the girl.

"Sorry…princess."

"It's Sakura. For the last time no titles with us." she demanded.

"Of course princess…I mean…"

"Sa-ku-ra." prompted Sakura.

"Right…Sakura." replied Syaoran. Sakura smiled down at him then, realizing that she was still laying on top of Syaoran, her face took on a worried look and she asked, "Does this hurt you? Am I heavy?" With that said she leaped off of Syaoran who pulled himself up into a sitting position. Sakura, who was sitting beside him, continued speaking. "Well, anyway Syao, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." replied Syaoran.

"Me three." Both Syaoran and Sakura jumped at the new voice and turned toward it. Leaning against the doorframe was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was lean, yet you could tell that he was well fit. The boy, who was 13-years-old, stood about the same height as Sakura and was wearing gray pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Over this clothing he wore a tan cloak, black gloves, and black boots. There was a smirk plastered across his face as he looked down at the two sitting on the floor. "Kyo!" shouted Sakura as she leapt off the floor and pulled Kyoya into a giant hug, which he returned. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Sakura." replied Kyoya and with that said Sakura began firing the same questions that she had asked Saran just moments before. During these questions Syaoran stayed sitting on the floor, watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

"It was amazing. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes." replied Kyoya to each question in turn. They finally broke the hug and from the doorway into the house. "So, did I miss anything?" questioned Kyoya as he glanced over at Syaoran with a knowing smirk on his face. From his place on the ground Syaoran's face grew red and he rapidly shook his head. "No, no, Sakura only arrived a few minutes ago." he replied as he stood up from the floor. "So where did you run off to?" he asked before Sakura could reply to Kyoya's question.

"One of the venders at the market had something for me as payment for helping him out a few weeks ago." answered Kyoya.

"Well, then where is it." asked Syaoran as he held out his hand waiting to see what his little brother had gotten, knowing that it must be some kind of food. Kyoya looked at his brother's hand and brought his arm up behind his head and confessed with a big goofy grin.

"Um…yeah about that…I sort of…you know…ate it."

"You ate it? What was it?" asked Syaoran.

"A bag full of berries."

"You ate a whole bag of berries." said Syaoran. "You know you can make yourself sick by eating that many in one sitting." Kyoya brought his arm back down to his side but that goofy smile was still on his face.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it the bag was taunting me." he said.

Syaoran shook his head and reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, to which Kyoya gave a small shout of protest. Sakura stood there, watching this interaction between the two brothers and a smile spread across her face. She loved to see them like this; it warmed her heart for she knew that both boys had had a very hard life until their dad, Fujitaka, adopted them. Sakura could remember hearing Mr. Fujitaka telling her father the story. Mr. Fujitaka adopted Syaoran when he was 8 then, a couple of months later, Mr. Fujitaka adopted Kyoya at the age of 6. Then two months after Kyoya was adopted they moved to Clow Country so Fujitaka could begin excavation on the ruins of Clow Country. Sakura remembered her father and Mr. Fujitaka having many talks and she remembered over hearing one about the boys.

~ Flashback ~

"Ah…so those two boys aren't related by blood, but you could have fooled me. They look so similar." said the king.

"Yes, they do look alike but their personalities are very much different. Syaoran is quiet, thinks about things before acting on them, and always polite. Kyoya on the other hand likes to make his voice heard, has a knack of just charging into action with much thought, and some times forgets his manners. But even with these differences they get along really well" replied Mr. Fujitaka.

"Yes, it's true that they have different characteristics but one has what the other does not and that's what makes them compliment each other so well."

~ End of Flashback ~

Sakura watched the boys interact and she realized just how right her father had been, they both did complimented the each other very well. Her smile grew bigger as she asked, "So how long do you guys have this time, a couple of days?"

"Actually we're going back tonight. We only came home for a change of clothes." stated Syaoran.

"Of course, those ruins won't explain themselves." sighed Sakura. She lowered her head, sad that she wouldn't get to spend much time with her best friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Kyoya smiling at her but before he could say anything Syaoran spook up. "We do have to pick up a few more supplies in town for the dig tomorrow though. You, uh, wanna tag along." Sakura and Kyoya looked up at him in surprise then smiles spread across their faces.

"That's usin' your head Syao. Great, now we get to spend time with Sakura." stated Kyoya who pulled Sakura into a big hug. Syaoran smiled at the two of them, he was always amazed at how easy it was for Kyoya to just be himself; that was one of the things that Syaoran admired most about his little brother. He grabbed some money and turned to Kyoya and Sakura who were spinning around in a circle laughing, happy that they could get a chance to be together. "Come on you two, let's get going."

"Yeah, the longer we stall the less time we get with the beautiful Sakura." said Kyoya. They all filed out the door that was left wide open and, after Syaoran made sure to shut the door securely behind them, made their way toward the market. While they were walking, Kyoya looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was rapidly looking from left to right, especially when they got to the market place. Kyoya then looked over at Syaoran, who was on the other side of Sakura, to see if noticed her behavior, which he had.

"Why do you keep looking around? Are you on the run or something? Did you sneak out of the palace again?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, if I tell my brother I'm going out to see you he gets annoyed and makes excuses about how it's to dangerous." replied Sakura as she looked at Syaoran. Hearing this Kyoya smiled, it was no secret that King Toya disliked Syaoran, yet for Kyoya it was fun to watch them when they were in the same room. He always thought that it was weird for the king to dislike just Syaoran but like him.

"_Why_?" thought Kyoya as he looked over at his brother. "_Why does the king not like Syaoran? Normally everyone likes Syaoran because he is quiet and soft spoken and they find me to be the annoying one._" Kyoya gave a sigh and went back to listening to the others talk.

"The king's just trying to keep his sister safe that's all." said Syaoran to Sakura.

"I guess so. Sometimes I wonder if it's that or if he's just mean."

"The king…be mean…on purpose? I know he likes to tease you a lot but he really does love you, you know that right?" stated Kyoya as he looked over at Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he didn't have to tease me or dislike Syaoran so much." replied Sakura as she glanced down at the ground but when she looked up she let out a surprised sigh and ran forward to a vender who had a bunch of apples for sale. Kneeling down she grabbed one of the apples and turned to Syaoran, who had knelt down next to her, and Kyoya, who was standing next to Syaoran.

"Oh wow, what a harvest! I've been waiting for apple season. Let's buy some ok." said Sakura.

"Take what you like, no charge." said the women who was selling the apples. The group of friends looked up at the lady in surprise.

"Really?" gasped Sakura.

"It's not every day that I get to feed royalty." replied the woman. No sooner had she said this then they were surrounded by people who were saying, "It's the princess." Sakura and Syaoran stood up and, along with Kyoya, surveyed the crowd.

_"The people here really do love her, not that I can blame them I guess."_ thought Syaoran as they smiled at the group of people.

_"It seems that everyone loves Sakura, but who can blame them, she really is an amazing person."_ thought Kyoya as he leveled his gaze at Sakura who was smiling broadly at the crowd. All of a sudden a shout from beyond the crowd rang out. "There she is, straight ahead."

"Oops, palace guards." said Syaoran.

"If they take me home we'll miss our whole day together. It's not fair." said Sakura.

Kyoya leaned behind Sakura and whispered to his brother. "Syaoran. Take Sakura and make a run for it, I'll take care of the guards." Syaoran nodded his head and took hold of Sakura's hand. "Now!" whisper shouted Kyoya.

Getting a firm grip on Sakura's hand Syaoran said, "Let's go." and he took off running pulling Sakura off her feet till she was flying parallel with the ground. The guards began to run after them but were stopped when Kyoya jumped in front of them holding a stick that had been leaning up against one of the venders' shops. "So, I see you've come back for a rematch." he said. Kyoya often sparred with the guards to improve his fighting skills and the last time they fought he had soundly defeated them.

"Kyoya not now. We're trying to catch the princess. Now out of our way." said one of the guards and they attempted to walk past Kyoya who stuck the stick out in front of them at each attempt. This went on for about 30 seconds until one guard growled, "Stop it kid and let us pass. We have time for these childish games." Kyoya's smile faded and he said, "Don't call me kid." The guard noticed this but didn't have time to react as Kyoya's stick came crashing into his face. After two minutes of well placed kicks and swings of the stick all the guards that were sent to find Sakura were laying on the ground. Kyoya let the stick drop to the ground as he wiped his hands as if trying to get dust off of them. "Well, I guess my work here is done." he said with a smile as he surveyed the defeated guards.

"Kyoya. I should have known that it was you." said a voice from behind him. He turned and came face to face with the captain of the guard. The guard then grabbed Kyoya by arm, gave a heavy sigh, and continued speaking. "What happened? Why is the marketplace a mess? Why are my men on the ground?" Kyoya finally surveyed the area around him and noticed that many of the baskets that held food had broken and the food was scattered all over the ground. The apples that had caught Sakura's attention were now all squashed. He winced as he realized how much damage he had caused. "Well, uh…you see…"

"You know what, on second hand, I don't want to know. But I'm sorry to say that I have to take you to the king." Now it was Kyoya's turn to give a heavy sigh as he was pulled off toward the palace. _"I hope Syaoran appreciates the time I just gave him and Sakura to be alone. He'd better use this time well._" he thought. Before long they were in the throne room of the palace and Kyoya could see King Toya sitting on the throne, which was made of a blue fabric, and High Priest Yukito standing beside the king, both waiting for him.

"Your Majesty." said the captain of the guard. "I've brought Kyoya."

"Send him in." said the king with a wave of his hand. The captain motioned for Kyoya to move forward with a look of pity and amusement on his face. Kyoya made his way through the room till he was standing in front of the throne. "Uh…hi your majesty, Yukito. What a surprise to see you here." he said while bringing his right hand up behind his head and the other one slightly waved. There also was a huge awkward grin plastered on his face as he spoke that made his eyes close shut.

"What did you do this time Squirt?" sighed king Toya. Kyoya dropped his hands down by his sides and opened his eyes with the smile still on his face. Kyoya remained silent, he didn't like to be called squirt (it made him feel like a kid) but Toya was the only one who could call him that and not end up with a black eye and a few bruises. "Did you let your temper get the better of you again?" asked Yukito.

"Well, not really. You see the guards wanted to have a sparring match with me and I guess things got a little carried away. Sorry your Majesty, High Priest." replied Kyoya as he bowed to the two men in front of him. _"I don't have to tell them the whole truth. Besides Toya would probably get really upset when he heard that Syaoran ran off with Sakura to who knows where."_ he thought as he bowed.

"I see." said Yukito. "Just be a little more careful the next time and don't fight in the market place again. All right?"

"Ok, Yukito. I will and won't." replied Kyoya to both pieces of advice. 

"So did you defeat all of the guards." asked the Toya. Kyoya turned toward him with a smirk on his face. "Yep." he replied. "You know your Majesty you might want to consider stepping up the training for the guards. This group was a little to easy to beat."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you with my weak guards and I'll try to remember your high caliber of fighters the next time we're training new guards." said Toya returning Kyoya's smirk with one of his own.

"That would be greatly appreciated your Majesty." said Kyoya as he bowed once again. Yukito smiled as he listened to the playful banter that Kyoya and Toya were in the middle of, but unfortunately he had to cut it short. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the King have some things that he needs to attend to before the day ends. Thank you for coming in without a fight Kyoya."

"You're most welcome Yukito." replied Kyoya

"See ya later Squirt." said Toya.

"Right back at ya, your Majesty." replied Kyoya before quickly making his way out of the throne room feeling good about himself having called the king squirt without verbally saying it. Once he was outside the palace he looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had just about set, so he thought that it was about time he found Syaoran and head back to the ruins.

------ Just outside the city ------

Just beyond the boarder of Clow Country were some giant rocks that looked toward the ruins, which is where Syaoran and Sakura ended up after running from the palace guards. They climbed their way up onto one of the rocks where they stood gasping for air from their long run and after a minute they both feel down onto their backs laying side by side.

"Long time since we ran like that." said Sakura.

"Yeah, too long." replied Syaoran. They both had their eyes closed as they spoke but now they opened them and turned their heads to look at each other. Suddenly they both gasped as they realized that they were laying side by side. Sakura's gasp was due to the joy of laying beside Syaoran and Syaoran's gasp was due to the fact that he was laying next to the princess. Syaoran then began to stand up but Sakura, who was still holding Syaoran's hand, tightened her hold on it. "No don't get up. Let's stay like this for a while." said Sakura. Syaoran gasped again when he heard this. He knew that it wasn't appropriate to be laying so close to the princess but as he looked down at Sakura and her smile a smile of his own spread across his face. Even though Sakura was the princess of Clow Country she was his best friend and he loved to make her smile so he laid back down. After a minute went by it was Sakura who sat up saying that she wanted to eat the apple that the kind merchant lady gave her. So, they both sat at the edge of the rock they were on, looking out toward the magnificent ruins. "Wherever I see them I think of my dad." stated Syaoran. "Unearthing those ruins was his dream."

"It's hard to believe it's been 8 years. 8 years since you came to this country with your father and Kyo." (AN: I know in the anime Sakura says 7 years, but to make the story fit with their ages I made it 8 years.)

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday. My dad, the archeologist, kneeling at your dad's throne asking for permission to excavated this kingdom's biggest mystery."

"That was the first time I saw you and Kyo. I thought you both were cute." said Sakura.

"My dad didn't finish his dig, he died in the middle of it. But, before he passed, he told me he was happy. It was enough that he was chasing his dream." said Syaoran. The two of them sat quiet for a few minutes each lost in their memories before Sakura asked a question. "If I asked you and Kyoya to live in the palace would you?"

"Live there…no we couldn't do that." stated Syaoran.

"But why? We've got plenty of room and you two are my best friends." said Sakura as she turned to look at Syaoran.

"Your people built that palace for nobility and Kyoya and I certainly don't qualify as that. Besides we like the excavation work we're doing and it pays enough for us to keep our own place." said Syaoran as he stood up still facing the ruins.

"It's not about charity, I barely get to see you two anymore. I hate that. Don't you two ever get lonely too." When Sakura said this she turned her head back toward the ruins and Syaoran looked at her with a surprised look on his face, then his mouth turned into a little smile.

"Of course we do, but those ruins are important. We're finishing our dad's work." he replied.

"I know that. It's a precious thing and I am proud, but it's knot easy, you know. I still miss my best friends." Syaoran knelt down beside her as she spoke. "Every night when I'm trying to fall asleep I imagine you Syao. I wonder what you're doing, what you're thinking. If during all your important work you have a moment to spare on me." During this speak Sakura stared off toward the ruins and then she closed her eyes and brought the apple that she was holding up to her face like she was going to take a bit. "Of course I do. Come on, don't you know." said Syaoran as he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but he never got the chance. He was interrupted by Sakura saying, "Well actually…look Syao, there's something important I've been wanting to tell you. I just…it's something…serious k." Syaoran was taken by surprise by this and reached out his hand to touch her should again but once again he was interrupted only this time by some very loud bells being rung. This bells startled both Syaoran and Sakura so much that they both jumped a few inches off the ground.

"It's the evening chimes." stated Syaoran.

"It's a lot later than I thought." said Sakura. They both looked back at the city and Sakura stuck the apple she was holding into her cloak as she and Syaoran stoop up. "My brother's probably flipping out by now."

"Can I walk you home?" asked Syaoran.

"No, get to work." playfully demanded Sakura as she turned sharply away from Syaoran. "About what I mentioned a minute ago, that thing I need to say to you, I'll tell you next time k. Things are gonna change, I can feel it." With that said Sakura began to make her way back to city leaving Syaoran alone on the rock. "I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't be having these feelings, right dad." pondered Syaoran as he watched Sakura walk toward the city. "Sure we've been friends since we were kids, but she's princess of this country and I'm not part of that world." He watched her for a few minutes before he looked back at the ruins when he suddenly remembered that he still had to get some supplies. He made his way down the rock and toward the city. _"I wonder what Kyo did to keep the guards from following us."_ he thought. _"I hope he didn't do anything to drastic."_ A smile spread across his face at this thought. _"But then again, this Kyoya we're talking about, right dad."_ It took Syaoran a total of 5 minutes to get back to the city and start gathering supplies. The sun was rapidly setting and he wanted to get back to the ruins before it got to late. He also needed to find Kyoya, which, at times, was not an easy task, but just as he was thinking this he heard, "Syaoran. Hey Syaoran." He turned to see Kyoya running toward him. "So how'd it go?" questioned Kyoya once he reached Syaoran.

"How'd what go." asked Syaoran as he handed some of the things he was carrying to Kyoya.

"How's was your time with Sakura." said Kyoya. _"You know sometimes you can be really dense Syaoran."_ he thought.

"It was nice."

"It was nice? What's that suppose to mean?" said Kyoya as her sent a soft glare at his older brother. "Did you tell her how you feel about her?"

"No." stated Syaoran without even looking at Kyoya.

"No! Why not?" _"That's the whole reason I kept those guards busy."_

"Cause she's a princess and I'm the son of an archeologist. It's not appropriate for us to be together." They both began to walk back to their house since Syaoran had gotten what they needed.

"Screw appropriateness. If you feel so strongly for her you should tell her. If you don't then I will tell her myself." stated Kyoya as he looked away from his brother with a determined look on his face.

"No you won't." firmly stated Syaoran.

"But Syaor…" Kyoya was cut of by Syaoran suddenly stopping and stepping in front of him with a fierce look on his face. "I mean it Kyoya. Don't tell the princess anything. If you do…"

"Alright, alright. I won't tell her anything." quickly agreed Kyoya for he knew that if Syaoran was threatening him, which was something he hardly even did to him, he was completely serious and would follow through with the unspoken threat. Syaoran stared at Kyoya for another minute before he nodded his head and his gaze soften as he turned away from him continuing toward the house. Kyoya watched his older brother walk away. _"He can be so stubborn sometimes. But it's kind of sad really. I know that he cares deeply about Sakura but because of who he is he will never let himself follow those feelings. Why does there have to be a difference; a line between royalty and normal people. Why can't everyone been seen in the same light."_ though Kyoya. A sad smile spread across his face as he ran to catch up with Syaoran. The rest of the walk to their house was silent as well as they repacked their bags and made their journey back to the ruins. By this time the sun had set and the air had become cool making their journey quite pleasant. "By the way Kyo." suddenly asked Syaoran. "What did you do to keep the guards from following us earlier?" This question caused Kyoya's eyes to open wide and he nervously laughed. "Oh well, I asked them if they wanted to spar with me again and they said yes. So, he had a duel and I defeated them all again. I'm getting pretty good at fighting wouldn't you say Syao." Syaoran looked at his younger brother and sighed. "Somehow I get the feeling that that's not all that happened. How much damage did you cause to the market place?"

"Why do you think every time I do something I leave a mess."

"Cause you do."

"No I…" Kyoya thought back on all the times that he had sparred or when he did something semi reckless and a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Well, I guess you're right. But this time I didn't cause such a mess that it took hours to clean. It looked like only 30 – 45 minutes worth of work." _"I don't think I need to tell him the whole truth or about being taken to the palace. I think he might get a little mad about that."_

Syaoran sighed and a small smile came to his face as he turned to look at Kyoya. "Well, that's good about not making a huge mess but you really need to be more careful next time, ok."

"Oh yeah, don't worry Syao. I'll remember it next time." replied Kyoya as he turned to look at his brother as well with a wide grin on his own face. "Well, come on we should hurry up or we won't reach the ruins until midnight and won't have the time to investigate those new chambers we found before we go to bed." With that Kyoya pick up the pace of his walking. Syaoran shook his head. _"He'll never learn will he dad. He won't remember next time but that's what makes Kyo, Kyo and I wouldn't have it any other way."_ he thought. Syaoran turned to look back at the city or more specifically the palace. _"Good night Sakura. I hope you have pleasant dreams. I'll try to come back soon."_ With that he turned back toward the ruins following his brother who had stopped a little ways ahead when he realized that Syaoran wasn't walking with him. Syaoran smiled as he saw Kyoya wave him over and shout, "Hurry up slow poke. I want to see those chambers." Once Syaoran was level with Kyoya they continued on their way to the ruins.

------ In the palace ------

The sun had set by the time Sakura made it back to the palace. She entered the palace as quietly as she could. _"I hope Toya isn't to worried or mad. I didn't mean to stay out this late. I think I'll wait to see him till tomorrow."_ thought Sakura. Once she reached the throne room she moved from pillar to pillar hoping to sneak past her older brother, who almost always was sitting on the throne. She peeked out from behind a pillar and smiling when she did not see anyone in sight. She carefully moved from behind the pillar walking on her tiptoes so to make as little sound as possible. Suddenly a voice filled the throne room.

"Nice tip-toeing. Are we practicing ballet?" Sakura froze and looked over to the throne and saw that her brother, who was wearing garment that was all blue except for the two bands of gold that circled the ends of his sleeves, was sitting there with an amused expression on his face. _"So much for sneaking into the palace."_ she thought. She quickly wiped the surprised look off her face and replaced it with smile that made her look like an innocent child. "Toya, I'm home. How are you?" she said.

"Wasting the day with that kid again." stated Toya.

"I didn't waste a minute and he's not a kid." fumed Sakura.

"Hey don't get mad I'm just calling it like it is." calmly stated Toya who was semi surprised when Sakura ran over and jumped onto the throne, face inches away from his. They were so close that his black hair and her brown hair were slightly touching.

"He's not a kid. He does important work and he has his own place. He's considerate, mature and very admirable." firmly stated Sakura.

"Admirable may be, but a kid." said Toya with a smirk on his face.

"You bully."

"Now, now, is that anyway for royal siblings to behave?" said another voice from across the throne room. Both siblings looked over at the new voice and saw that it was Yukito, who was wearing cream-colored garment that had gold lines around the collar and red bands around the sleeves. Underneath this garment he had on a black turtleneck shirt. His hair was the color silver and he was wearing glasses. In his arms he was carrying a long piece of rolled up parchment. "Hey Yukito." said Sakura with a smile, instantly forgetting that she was in an argument with her brother.

"The archeologists dropped off this diagram of the work they've done so far if you're interested sir." stated Yukito. Toya nodded his head and stood up which caused Sakura to stand up as well considering that she was practically on top of him. The three of them made their way over to a table that was placed on the edge of the throne room near the windows that over looked the ruins. Yukito placed the parchment of paper he was carrying onto the table and unrolled it. On the parchment was a lay out of the ruins and the new chambers that they had recently discovered. "Tunnels?" wondered Sakura as she gazed down at the parchment. Both her and Yukito were gazing intently at the map while Toya leaned up against the windowsill turning his head slightly to look out the window, not really interested in what the archeologists had found.

"It seems so. They've unearthed a whole system of underground chambers below the ruins. To think in all these centuries we never knew they were down there, huh. But we won't know what function the chambers served or how deep they go until the excavation's complete." said Yukito.

"So what's that mean?" asked Sakura. At this question Toya looked over at his little sister with a smirk on his face and said, "For one thing, it means you admirable friend is going to have his hands full for quite a while."

"Oh and you'll love that won't you." fumed Sakura before she turned and ran out of the throne room heading for her own room. Once she was out of sight Toya stepped away from the windowsill and moved closer to Yukito who looked over at him. "Don't be cruel your majesty." said Yukito. "You know how much that boy means to the princess."

"Drop the fancy titles when we're alone." demanded Toya who was still looking in the direction that Sakura ran.

"Well, you are the King sir."

"That's right, but you've been my friend a lot longer than that." As he said this he looked over at Yukito with a small smile on his face.

"True." agreed Yukito who returned Toya smile with one of his own. Toya nodded his head then went back to leaning on the windowsill and staring out at his kingdom. Yukito took this time to reroll the parchment of the ruins and picked it up just as Toya started to speak. "I don't know what it is about that kid that bugs me so much. Maybe I'd think that about any boy she obsessed over, but still, he's her chosen one wasn't that the prophecy."

"Yes, Syaoran is her other. The one destined to be at Sakura's side. It's true. In my sacred visions I saw many trials and hardships awaiting them both Toya." replied Yukito. "Your sister has an uncanny power. I don't really understand it yet, but it's very strong. But I do know this, it will remake this world, what's more, it will summon great tribulation for them and this kingdom."

------ A room in another dimension ------

"The mirror reflects the image of an isolated man, living is a misbegotten time. The moment has come. The convergence we've awaited begins." said a man who was dressed in all black with a black cloak however on the breast of his garments there was a red symbol that loosely resembled a bat hanging upside. Sitting in front of his right eyes was a single spectacle that glowed as the light from a giant mirror, that showed him the unfolding events that were happening in the Country of Clow, reflected off of it.

------ Japan Country ------

It was dark night but the moon was full and the light that it gave off was bright enough so that you could walk around outside without a torch. Suddenly a laugh pealed through the night, which seemed to come from every direction. The source of this laughter came from a man dressed in black with a red helmet that covered his forehead and came down in front of his ears, who was on top of a building. The wind that was blowing through the night was making his black cape fly out behind him and move like ripples in a pond. In his hand he held a long sword, which he brought up behind his head as he spoke. "A whole land of weaklings. Isn't there anyone who can put up a good fight."

"You're curtain it was him Souma, again." asked a woman who was wearing a flowing garment. Her hair was black but there were two strands of hair that were purple that fell down beside her face. In her hair there were two pieces of wood that stuck out and dangling from these were gold charms that had three points and a purple ribbon flowing from each of them. The woman had been looking at the man on the roof but as she said this she turned to the person kneeling behind.

"I'm sure." stated the woman named Souma. Souma herself had black hair but it was falling out of the hairstyle she had chosen. On her forehead she wore a while band and she wore black pants that fitted rather tight around her body as well as a black capped-sleeved shirt. There was a black band that circled her neck and from this band there was black fish net substance covering her chest area.

"Even after I implored him he went on another violent spree." said the first woman.

"What will you do with him now, Princess Tomoya." asked Souma.

"There's only one path that can change him." stated Princess Tomoyo as she turned back toward the man on the roof top.

----- Celes Country -------

It was night but there seemed to be light filling the circular room. The room had many pillars and archways that looked out into the night. But there were no windows, which gave the room a very open feeling. In the center of the room was a circular pool that contained clear blue water. Suddenly, a male figure with blond hair emerged shirtless from the pool. On this man's back there was an elaborate blue tattoo of lines and shapes. The pants he was wearing were a dark blue color. He climbed out of the pool and sat near the edge as a girl with long flowing blond hair wearing an outfit that was white as snow placed a blue cloak with white trim onto the shoulders of the man.

"A sleep spell?" said the girl, who's name was Chii.

"Yes. I couldn't think of another way to contain him." said the man.

"Now that it's done, what next Fye?"

"Escape. There's no real guarantee that the seal will last and I certainly don't want to be close if he does break free." said Fye. He stared off into the night sky with his brilliant blue-purple eyes. He looked back into the pool he had just come out of and stared down at the figure encased in a clear ice like enclosure. He stood up before he continued speaking. "Fleeing the country isn't enough, there's to much risk he'd find me. I must go to other worlds. Lands King Ashura can not reach." As he said this Fye reached up his hand and placed it on top of Chii's head, who had stood up with him and was now staring intently up into his face.

----- Clow Country -----

Once she reached her room, Sakura flung herself on the bed muttering about how mean and unfair her brother was toward Syaoran and some times to her. It took a grand total of 15 minutes for her to calm down and when she did she looked out the window in her room at the magnificent ruins. She stood up and made her way over to the window, pushed it open and stepped out onto the balcony. She leaned forward against the railing holding the apple she had gotten in the market place with both hands and stared intently at the ruins. "Hey Syao." she said softly to herself. "I wonder if you're still at work in there. I promise I'll tell you soon. I love you…with all my heart." Suddenly there came the sound of eerily beautiful chimes floating across the sand and up to where Sakura was standing. "What's that sound?" she said her voice still soft but stronger due to the fact that she was startled by the sound. As she listened a pink glow began to surround the ruins but Sakura didn't see any of this for she had shut her eyes listening to the sound coming from the ruins. "It's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before, but it's some how familiar." The sound grew louder and Sakura opened her eyes but they had become glazed over as she stared at the now glowing ruins but not really seeing them. "It's for me. It's calling my name." she said as her mind slid into a trans. She closed her eyes and when she did so she started to glow a pink color just like the ruins. Soon she was lifted off the ground and began to float toward the ruins but not before the apple she was holding slipped from her grasp and fell to the balcony.

------ Inside the ruins ------

Syaoran made his way down a winding stone staircase with an open book in his left hand and a lamp in his right hand. He was glad that he and Kyoya had made it back in time to do a little more exploring before they went to bed. Syaoran finally made it to the end of the staircase and walked into an empty room. On the floor of the room was a circle stone carving in the shape of wings. Syaoran stared down at the open book and began to talk to himself. "If I just knew what that symbol meant. It's got to be the key to something" That was when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He quickly looked up from his book a smile spread across his face, for Sakura was now standing in front of him in the middle of the stone craving. "Princess." he said his voice filled with happiness but when he didn't get a response he tried again with a little more presence in his voice. "Princess?" That seemed to get Sakura's attention cause she turned her glazed over eyes toward Syaoran. Syaoran's was kind of taken a back by the look and his become switched from happiness to one of confusion. "Hey what are you doing in here?" he asked. Sakura gave him a smile that seemed kind of sad and knelt down touching the carving. As soon as she touched it the eerie chimes began to ring again and a pink glow shown from the carving basking Sakura in it's light. The floor began to shake as Syaoran looked around, the look of confusion beginning to change into a look of confused fear. "What is this?" he demanded but he didn't have much time to think about that as the carving began to open right down the middle of the wings. He gave a gasp and let the book that he was holding drop to the floor when he realized that Sakura was standing right over the forming crack. The look of confused fear now became one of terror as Sakura began to descend into the opening in the carving. He stood as if paralyzed, all he could do was reach out his hand that had help the book toward Sakura as if she would grab it from where she was several feet away.

------ Outside the ruins ------

Kyoya was making his way toward the ruins from their tent muttering how it was unfair that Syaoran made him put all of the supplies away. "Just because I caused a little damage to the market place he makes me put everything way as punishment. I mean come on, it wasn't that much damage." Kyoya stopped his ranting long enough to think back on the incident in the market place. "Ok, so maybe is was more than a little damage but that still doesn't give him the right to make me put all of the supplies away." By this time he had made it to the shed where all of the lanterns were kept and he was just about to light one of them when the ground began to shake. He ran out of the shed to see that all of the workers were just as confused and shocked as he was, for Clow Country was not know for its earthquakes, sandstorms yes, but earthquakes were very rare. Kyoya made it over to one of the workers to get some answers about what was happening but he was stopped of the ruins began to glow a white-pinkish color. It blinded him and made him all the more confused. Suddenly he remembered that Syaoran was still inside the ruins and he began to freak out. _"What if he gets crushed by falling rocks shook loose by the earthquake? I Have To Find Him! I can't lose him too. Dad please let him be alright!"_ thought Kyoya in a panic. He began to run toward the entrance to the chambers but was stopped by something that took his breath away. Soldiers were materializing out of thin air. They were all dressed in black, wore black helmets and had metal claws sticking out of their hands. On the back of their hands as well as on their shoulders was a red symbol that resembled a bat hanging upside down. Without warning they charged toward the surprised archeologists intent on killing them all. Kyoya took a step back to run but tripped and feel to the ground on his back. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and saw one of the soldiers coming right at him. He shut his eyes waiting for the deadly impact but it never came. Instead he heard a grunt and something cutting through metal. "Hey, you ok." Kyoya's eyes flew open and he saw Toya standing over him. Toya reached down with one hand, not taking his eyes off the battlefield, and pulled Kyoya to his feet. "King Toya! What are you doing here?" asked Kyoya who was stunned by how fast things were happening.

"What, you'd rather I'd not be here." teased Toya as he spared a quick look down at Kyoya with a smirk on his face.

"No, no, I'm glad you're here. But why are you here. I thought you weren't coming to the dig till tomorrow?"

"Something told me that I had to be here."

"What told yo…" Kyoya never finished that sentence cause Toya pushed him back as another soldier came at them.

"Yukito!" shouted Toya. "Get Kyoya somewhere safe." Kyoya looked around and noticed Yukito for the first time fighting one of the soldiers a little off to their right. Yukito quickly finished off the soldier and ran over to where they were. "Yes, your Majesty." He took Kyoya's arm and pulled him in the direction of the camp away from the battle. They didn't get very far before Yukito found small cave for Kyoya to hide in. "In here." he said as he pushed Kyoya into the cave. "What ever happens Kyoya, stay here. Do you understand? Stay in this cave." With a look of intense seriousness Yukito ran back toward the battle. From his hiding spot Kyoya could see the entrance to the chambers, which made him think about Syaoran again. _"Syaoran, please be ok."_

------ Inside the ruins ------

Syaoran finally came out of his state of shock as the crack in the floor began to close up after Sakura had completely disappeared inside it. "Sakura!" he yelled. He ran to the carving and vainly tried to pull the rapidly closing slabs of stone open. Once they closed he hit it a couple of times with his fist calling out Sakura's name. After a minute, he quickly stood up and race back up the spiral staircase forgetting the book and broken lantern that were now laying on the floor in the chamber. When he finally made it to the top of the staircase he remembered that there was another staircase to go down but he wanted to get down the fast way. So he ran a little faster, if that was possible, and jumped from the ledge that was 12 – 15 feet high down to the ground. He looked up saw that he was now kneeling in the open space that was between the two arches of the ruins. Looking up he also noticed that Sakura was now floating in mid-air in front of a circular carving on the side of one of the arches and that Sakura herself was glowing a white-pinkish color. As Syaoran studied the carving she was floating in front of he let out a gasp. _"It's that same symbol. It's like she's a part of it now."_ As he thought this white streams of light appeared out of Sakura's back making it look like she had wings just like the carving. "Sakura." said Syaoran who's face was one of fear and determination. He watched as the streams of light became wider. "What's going on?" he wondered out loud. The white wings began to fold around Sakura and fear overtook Syaoran. "Stay there!" he shouted as he ran over to the arch where the carving was and began to climb his way up to Sakura.

------ A room in another dimension ------

"The power to pass through dimensions; the wings of a gifted heart to guide the way. That power is awaking at long last." stated the man with the spectacle, who's name was Fei Wong Reed.

------ Inside the ruins ------

Syaoran watched in horror as Sakura began meld into the stone carving; she really was becoming a part of the carving, a permanent part. "Sakura!!" desperately shouted Syaoran and without a moments delay he pushed off the ledge he was clinging to and jumped the rest of the way up to Sakura. When he was level with her he grabbed her and they both started to fall to the ground. Syaoran clung to Sakura as they fell, then he felt his back hit the ground and Sakura fall limply against the front of his body. Once they hit the ground the white streams of light that seemed to be attached to Sakura burst into a thousand feather and Syaoran watched them float up between the two arches and into the bright light that surrounded the ruins. However, once the feathers flew away the bright light faded away till it was gone completely. Syaoran then moved into kneeling position with Sakura held securely in his arms. "Sakura, talk to me!" he desperately pleaded but when she did not respond he pulled her close in a tight hug and whispered, "Just hold on. I'll get you out of here." With that he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could toward the entrance into the chambers from outside. As he ran he noticed that the ground was still shaking and that it had been shaking this whole time, but he didn't stop to think about this, all that he cared about right now was keeping Sakura safe.

------ A room in another dimension ------

"He interrupted the process. The awakening has failed." said a woman who had black bushy hair and two buns on the top of her head that were tied with red ribbon. She was wearing a black long-sleeve dress that had red around the collar. Her name was Xing Huo.

"Not so, we got what we need from it. Events have been sent into motion and when they are finished the power to cross time and space…will be mine." said Fei Wong Reed.

------ Outside the ruin ------

Syaoran finally was able to make it out of the chamber and immediately started to look around for help. However, his attention was caught by one of the black soldiers running at him with it's claws of metal ready to strike. Syaoran gasped but before he could do anything a man jumped in front of them and cut down the soldier with his thick black sword. "It took you long enough kid." said the man and Syaoran knew by the voice that it was King Toya.

"It what?" gasped Syaoran.

"Is she going to be ok." asked Toya not taking his eyes off the battle field.

"I'm not sure." said Syaoran.

"That's not the response I'm looking for." Toya replied as he slice through another soldier that tried to attack them. Suddenly Syaoran felt another presence by his side and was just wondering who it was when Toya demanded, "Yukito, I want a prognosis."

"I'll do my best." stated Yukito. Toya nodded and quickly turned to another soldier that was quickly approaching. Syaoran knelt down still holding Sakura and Yukito knelt down as well and brought his hand up to Sakura's forehead where a small beam of yellow light glowed from Yukito's fingertips. "Hold still." he told Syaoran as he brought his hand up to Syaoran's forehead and repeated the process. "Now your memories of what happened are mine as well." he explained when he saw the confused look on Syaoran's face. "So you saw great wings of light shoot from her back and then shatter into feathers correct." asked Yukito.

"That's right." said Syaoran. As he spoke he noticed that Toya was once again close to them and that he had knelt down as well without taking his eyes off the battlefield.

"Those wings…they were the manifestation of her spirit." explained Yukito

"What?! Her spirit?" said Syaoran.

"The very core of who she is. All of her memories from birth to present have left her now and worse, they haven't just escaped her, they've left this plain entirely. They're gone." Yukito continued to explain.

"Her memories." said Toya who spared a quick glace behind him at the others.

"So, what happens now." asked Syaoran who's eyes filled with worry.

"A body with no heart is just an empty shell…without those memories the princess will die." Explained Yukito.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help her!" franticly asked Syaoran as he looked up at Yukito only to meet by not only the eyes of Yukito's but Toya's as well.

"Yeah kid. You're her chosen one. Save her." said Toya as he gave Syaoran a small smile. Syaoran was taken back by this. _"The king has never smiled at me like that. He must have confindence that I will take care of the princess. I mustn't let him down."_

"I will." replied Syaoran as he stared Toya straight in the eyes.

"Quickly now, to the chamber!" said Yukito as he stood up. Toya looked out of the mass crowd of black soldiers that where in front of him as he stood up. A smirk spread across his face and determined look came to his eyes as he said, "I'll handle these guys. They won't get past me."

------ Inside the small cave ------

Kyoya sat in the small cave and watched the entrance to the chambers waiting to see if Syaoran would come out. But after a few minutes, the fighting blocked his view of the entrance and so he watched the fighting while hoping with all his heart that Syaoran would make it out alive. A few more minutes passed and the soldiers finally moved out the way and Kyoya could finally see the entrance to the chamber again and his heart near about leapt out of his body for joy. For there was Syaoran, alive but then his heart filled with worry as he noticed the figure that was laying in his brother's arms, it was Sakura. Kyoya started to panic, what had happened to Sakura. He could see Toya and Yukito kneeling in front of his brother and Sakura, then he saw Yukito stand up and point to the entrance to the chamber and, along with Syaoran holding Sakura, they ran inside as Toya began to fight the mass number of soldiers. Kyoya knew that Yukito had told him to stay but he was not about to loose sight of his brother again and he was worried about Sakura and wanted to help. So, he jumped out of his hiding spot and began to make his way to the chamber entrance. He didn't care that he could be killed, his mind was only on one thought, get to Syaoran. As he ran he was vaguely aware of Toya calling out to him, telling him to stop and get back to his hiding place but by that time he had made it past the wall of soldiers and entered the chamber. As soon as he did he began to call out to his brother, "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

------ In the main chamber ------

Syaoran and Yukito were running as fast as they could down the passageway. While they were running Syaoran suddenly remembered something, _"Oh no Kyoya! He was outside when all this happened. He was outside with those monstrous soldiers. I hope he's not hurt. Please dad, let Kyoya be ok. Watch over him dad."_ A few seconds later they had finally reached the main chamber. Yukito quickly moved to the middle of the room and motioned Syaoran to do the same. As soon as Syaoran was in place Yukito said, "Brace yourself. I'm going to send you both across the dimensional plain to a completely different world." He turned his staff that he had with him so that it was vertical with the floor and a white-yellowish light twisted it's way around the staff. Syaoran was taken by surprised at this but he was even more surprised when he looked down at the ground and saw an elaborate circle of patterns with an smaller circle inside of it with the shape of a crescent moon. Yukito brought the staff up so that it was now parallel with his body as he continued to give Syaoran instructions. "You will meet someone there with the power to help you."

"But wait, who is this person and what exactly should I do when I get to them." shouted Syaoran. The pattern on the floor seemed to blow air up at Syaoran and a beautiful substance that looked like blue-green silk began to form around him and Sakura.

"Her name is Yuko and she's know as the dimensional witch. Tell her what happened and she'll guide you from there. Be strong. Do whatever you can to save the princess." shouted Yukito.

"Hold on." said Syaoran to Sakura who was still laying unconscious in his arms. The substance began to completely surround them but just before it did Syaoran heard a voice call out, "Syaoran!!" Turning quickly toward the noise he saw Kyoya running at full speed toward him. "Kyoya!" he shouted. "Stay back!" Even though he was over joyed to see that his little brother was alive he didn't know what was going on and didn't want to take the chance of his brother getting hurt. But Kyoya didn't stop, in fact, he ran faster and jumped through the substance into the middle of the circle and stumbled forward into Syaoran where he fell to his knees completely exhausted. When Syaoran saw him fall he quickly knelt down himself and pulled his little brother closer to him with one arm while keeping the other firmly around Sakura. This was the last that Yukito saw before the substance completely encircled them and they disappeared.

------ Celes Country ------

Fye took the tip of his beautifully crafted staff and began to draw elaborate symbols in the air, which, when he was done, formed a complete circle around him. "It's time to seek her out and make my escape." he said. He was now wearing a tunic that was white and blue and he was wearing blue gloves. Also he wore a cloak that was white and it looked to made-out of the softest fleece that there is imaginable. He held his staff vertical to the ground and a purple on the outside and red on the inside substance that looked like velvet formed from the elaborate symbols. This substance circled around Fye, complete encompassing him until he disappeared with a bang.

------ Japan Country ------

The man dresses in all black was standing on path that led to a stage where Princess Tomoyo was standing. The man was being dragged down into the ground by a red substance that moved like water. On the man's red headband was a glowing circle with an intricate design of lines in the middle of it.

"Hey, what are you doing? I serve you!" shouted the man.

"You say you want to become stronger Kurogane, but there is no one left in this country strong enough to challenge you and you are unwilling to put down your sword. I'm sending you away to help you improve." explained Princess Tomoyo.

"Oh right, you're just happy to get rid of me." fumed the man, who was Kurogane.

"Please take care of yourself. I'll be thinking of you." said the princess.

"Words! You'll regret this I promise you that!!" shouted Kurogane. His red eyes stared intently into the princess' purple eyes until the substance had pulled him completely into the ground. The last thing that Princess Tomoyo saw of Kurogane was his hand clenching his sword, then that too was swallowed up by the substance.

"Tell me princess, where are you sending him?" asked Souma who had been kneeling behind Tomoyo but was now standing.

"To a sorceress far wiser than I. But her home world is just the starting point not the destination. His journey…has only just begun."

------ Japan as we know it ------

A woman was standing out in back of her shop. She was wearing a black and white flowing dress. Her hair was also black and it was half up and half down. Sticking out of the part that was up were two black sticks from which hung a white ribbon. Standing just behind her were two small girls. One with long purple hair, who was wearing a black and white dress and the other with short pink hair, who was wearing a white dress. Behind them was a tall teenage boy who was wearing all black, had black hair, and was wearing glasses. The woman looked up at the dark, rainy sky and saw a circle start to form. From this circle came a shape that looked like a drop of water falling from a water faucet. When it touched the ground, the drop became fat then burst to reveal Syaoran who kneeling on the ground hunched over Sakura and clutching an exhausted Kyoya to him. Syaoran looked up at the four people standing in front of him. Kyoya, who had closed his eyes when they had disappeared in the ruins, now opened his eyes and also looked at the four in front of him. He shifted a little get a better look but as he did Syaoran's grip on him tightened causing him to fall against his older brother, which he didn't mind in the least, he was completely exhausted from all that had happened. Syaoran continued to stare at the four strangers watching their every move. He wanted to look down at Sakura and Kyoya to make sure they were all right but he didn't know what these strangers were capable of. For all he knew they were getting ready to kill him, Kyoya, and Sakura. The woman at the front of the group returned his gaze until the eerie sound of air blowing through a tunnel made her eyes shift to either side of the trio in front of her. A small smile formed on her face as she said, "You've arrived." Syaoran looked to where her eyes were looking and saw that two water drop like things were forming. The one on his right was falling from the sky and the one on his left was coming up from the ground. This also got Kyoya's attention and he pushed weakly pushed himself away from Syaoran, ignoring the ever-tightening grip and watched as the drops became fat and burst open revealing two strangers. The stranger on the left was dressed in white and blue and stood there with a beautifully crafted staff in his hands. The stranger on the right, who was kneeling in front of Kyoya, was dressed in all black, well as far as Kyoya could tell, the man's back was to him. The thing that interested Kyoya the most, was that the man was holding a long sword in his right hand. Kyoya went to move closer to the man in black but was stopped as Syaoran sharply pulled him back. Suddenly the man holding the sword asked the woman dressed in black, in a non-polite tone, "Who are you lady?" The woman did not answer but the man holding the staff answered the question. "You're the dimensional witch. Isn't that right?" he said.

"I have been called that, it's true." she replied to the man holding the staff. Syaoran's eyes got big when he heard her say this. Yukito's last words to him filled his brain.

~ Flashback ~

Her name is Yuko and she's known as the dimensional witch. Tell her what happened and she'll guide you from there. Be strong. Do whatever you can to save the princess"

~ End of Flashback ~

Syaoran looked back and forth at the two strange men trying to decide what to do. But he knew that this was the lady Yukito sent him to and he had promised him and the king that he would do whatever it took to save Sakura. A determined look came across his face as he yelled out, "Please Ma'dm, my friend needs your help." The woman stared down at the trio huddled together on the ground not saying a word. Syaoran was a little unnerved by her silence but he wasn't going to let that stop him, so he tried again. "She's a princess. Can you help me save her life?" When Kyoya heard this he stared in horror up at Syaoran then down at Sakura. _"Sakura's dying?! No, that…that can't be. Tell me this isn't happening!"_ his brain screamed. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at Sakura, then up at Syaoran, then they finally rested on the dimensional witch. _"Please say that you can help save her life. Don't let my best friend who I love like a sister to die."_ Kyoya and Syaoran's eyes darted to the man holding the sword as he stood up then they quickly refocused on the dimensional witch. Everyone was silent; the only sound that could be heard was that of the rain beginning to fall.

AN: **Please** review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Power to Fight

Review from last chapter:

"She's a princess. Can you help me save her life?" When Kyoya heard this he stared in horror up at Syaoran then down at Sakura. _"Sakura's dying?! No, that…that can't be. Tell me this isn't happening!"_ his brain screamed. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at Sakura, then up at Syaoran, then they finally rested on the dimensional witch. _"Please say that you can help save her life. Don't let my best friend who I love like a sister to die."_ Kyoya and Syaoran's eyes darted to the man holding the sword as he stood up then they quickly refocused on the dimensional witch. Everyone was silent; the only sound that could be heard was that of the rain beginning to fall.

* * *

~ Episode 2: The Power To Fight ~

The rain seemed to be extremely loud in the silence. No one said anything. It was as if what Syaoran had said about Sakura dying had been so devastating that they were all in shock. So, they settled for staring at each other until Yuko finally said, "Welcome. This is Sakura, yes." As she spoke she looked directly at Syaoran.

"Yes." replied Syaoran.

"And who are you?" asked Yuko but Kyoya thought that the way she said it she was not just asking but demanding to know who he was.

"My name's Syaoran."

"And you?" again asked Yuko in the some tone only this time she shifted her eyes over to Kyoya.

"I'm Kyoya. Please tell us that you can save Sakura." he said returning Yuko's intense glare. He tried to sound just as demanding as Yuko was but he was physically and somewhat emotionally drained, so instead of sounding demanding he just sounded a bit impatient. Yuko gazed at him for a few seconds before she knelt down in front of Syaoran and placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. A yellow glow came from her hand, which reminded Syaoran of the glow that had come from Yukito's hand. As she did this, she closed her eyes and said. "I see. This girl has lost something very precious. Pieces of it have been scattered across the dimensions to many worlds. Without these fragments your princess…will die." A look of panic came across both Syaoran and Kyoya's faces. _"No, no. This can't be happening."_ they both thought. Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura as he looked down at her and Kyoya pushed himself closer to Syaoran as he closed his eyes, terrified of the thought of Sakura dying.

"Alright, enough of the drama. Who are you?" asked the man holding the sword.

"Introduce yourself first, please." said Yuko.

"The name's Kurogane. So, what is this place?" asked Kurogane.

"You're in Japan now."

"I'm from Japan and this isn't it." scoffed Kurogane.

"This is a different Japan." calmly stated Yuko.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" demanded Kurogane.

"And who are you?" asked Yuko as she looked over at the man holding the staff, complete ignoring Kurogane's question. The man bowed his head and, when he lifted it back up again, he spoke. "Just a humble wizard from Celes. My name madam, is Fye Flowright."

Once Fye had spoken, Yuko stood up. This movement caused Syaoran to look up at her and shifted his body ever so slightly and it was that movement that caused Kyoya to open his eyes and move away from his brother side. "Watanuki, run to the storehouse and fetch what they need." said Yuko as she turned and spoke to the teenager in black. "Yes Ma'ma." he replied before he hurried to do her bidding taking the small purple and pink haired girls with him, for they had grabbed hold of his hands.

"The only thing I care about now is saving Sakura. Please, I'll do anything." stated Syaoran.

"There is one way to save the girl's life, the shards of her memory, which have been strewn throughout time and space, must be found and returned." explained Yuko.

"The shards of…wait, you mean those wings?" asked Syaoran.

~ Flashback ~

Syaoran clung to Sakura as they fell, then he felt his back hit the ground and Sakura fall limply against the front of his body. Once they hit the ground the white streams of light that seemed to be attached to Sakura burst into a thousand feathers and Syaoran watched them float up between the two arches and into the bright light that surrounded the ruins.

~ End of Flashback ~

Syaoran gasped as realization hit him. "All those feathers." he whispered to himself. Kyoya looked over at him confused. _"Feathers? What feathers?"_ he thought.

"Yes, boy. Each feather was a separate memory, find them all and you will save her life." explained Yuko. "That is what you desire isn't it."

"Yes." stated Syaoran.

"_So, the feathers are memories, but what do they have to do with Sakura."_ Kyoya thought but, even though he was confused, he nodded his head to Yuko's question. He was not about to sit back and let Sakura die. He would do whatever it took to help her.

"And you two." Yuko continued now looking at both Kurogane and Fye. "You've both come here to ask for favors from me as well, is that correct."

"Sure, you want to do me a favor lady, then why don't you send me back to where I came from." stated Kurogane.

"And my wish is for the opposite madam, any world other than my own will do." said Fye. This statement caused Kurogane's eyes to shift over to Fye. _"Running away huh? Then he must be a coward."_ he bluntly thought.

"It seems the solution for you all is one and the same." said Yuko. "You, Fye, are a fugitive and wish to travel across worlds to facilitate your escape. Kurogane, you seek the road that will lead you back home."

"That's right." he stated, his red eyes once again firmly fixed on Yuko.

"And Syaoran and Kyoya, it is your wish to search through space and time gathering all of Sakura's memories so she may reclaim her life." They both nodded their heads at this. "Your goals my be different, but the path is the same. You all wish to travel, from this world to another. However, a price must be paid in order for these requests to be fulfilled."

"Price?" asked Kurogane, who's voice seemed take on a worried quality. Kyoya's eyes widened at this information and he looked over at Syaoran with worry in his eyes. One look at Syaoran's face and he knew that they were thinking the same thing, _"What sort of price?"_

"Crossing worlds is disruptive and the universe must keep its balance. To gain such privilege, sacrifice must be made." explained Fye. _"Well, if someone has to die as a sacrifice, then I nominate Kurogane."_ thought Kyoya as he glared up Kurogane. He hadn't know this guy for 5 minutes and he was already getting on Kyoya's nerves due to his attitude.

"Yes, exactly, although I'm afraid I do not have the power to grant each of your wishes directly. We'll just have to find a way to combine them into one wish." stated Yuko. "But first you must each surrender your greatest treasure. The balance of the universe must be maintained."

"_Oh, so that's what Fye meant when he said sacrifice. He was talking about giving something up that you hold very dear. Dang, well, I guess I'll just have to learn how to get all with gumpy pants over there."_ thought Kyoya as he looked over at Kurogane who was speaking. "Treasure like what?" he demanded.

"Whatever you value most. Your price is your sword." said Yuko.

"The silver dragon!" shouted Kurogane as he backed away from Yuko as if afraid that she was going to rip it from his hand. "You would ask a warrior to give up his blade. Ha, this sword is my life."

"I ask for nothing, Kurogane. I merely inform you of the price of what you seek." calmly stated Yuko. All was quiet once again. Everyone was watching Kurogane wondering if he was going to do what Yuko asked of him. "So…what's it gonna be tough guy?" asked Yuko as a smirk came to her face and she began to poke Kurogane in the chest. This almost made Kyoya burst out laughing due to the fact that Yuko's attitude did dimensional jump of its own. Her mood had gone from completely stoic and serious to playful and sarcastic in a blink of an eye. Kurogane hand clenched his sword before abruptly holding it out in front of him for Yuko to take. "I will be back for this witch. Count on it." he said. A bright light surrounded the sword and it moved from his hand to the hands of the small girl with purple hair who had returned a few minutes before.

"And for your payment wizard." said Yuko as she looked over at Fye, as did everyone else. "The tattoo on your back." Fye's eyes grew wide at this but he quickly smiled and said, "Wouldn't you rather have this staff instead."

"Afraid not. A sacrifice, you see, is measured by it's worth to the one who makes it." stated Yuko.

Fye sighed before saying, "Yes, I suppose you're right." A bright light then shown from Fye's back as the tattoo moved from his back into the hands of the small girl with pink hair who had returned at the same time as the other little girl.

"Syaoran, Kyoya, for your sacrifice…I will have your bond." said Yuko.

"I don't understand." said Syaoran.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Kyoya.

"Your greatest treasure is not an object, it is your relationship with that girl. So that is what you both must give up."

"You mean never see her?" asked Syaoran. Kyoya's face became worried as he looked over at Sakura.

"No, I mean no matter how many of her memories you retrieve Sakura will never remember the bond you three had between you or what you have been to each other. She won't remember you. Your relationships with her will be lost. Her feelings for you two will be those of a stranger and that Syaoran and Kyoya, will be your sacrifice." explained Yuko. As she spoke Syaoran and Kyoya sat stunned. She wouldn't remember them; the girl who was their best friend and the one that they loved more than anything, would think of them as strangers. Kyoya reached over and placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. It hurt him to think that she would never remember what she means to them, but he knew that if he was hurting then Syaoran was hurting twice as much. Syaoran loved Sakura as more than just a sister; there was no description for the love that he felt. Both boys stared down at Sakura one with sadness in his eyes, the other with tears threatening to fall. "You must ask yourself." continued Yuko. "What does she really mean to you?"

"I don't have to." said Syaoran as he gazed as Sakura's face. "I already know. She's my best friend, but then she's also my princess.." Syaoran closed his eyes and pulled Sakura's unconscious form into a tight hug as he said, "Everything. She's everything to me." Kyoya tightly gripped the green cloak under his hand that was on Syaoran's shoulder as he dropped his head to the ground, a few tears escaping his eyes. "But I'll, give her up." said Syaoran who was still holding Sakura close. "I can't just let Sakura die!" Kyoya quickly wiped his eyes before he brought his head up and looked at his older brother to see a fierce determination on his face. Kyoya's face took on the same determination and, looking over at the dimensional witch, shouted, "Neither will I. We will do whatever we have to do to save her!"

"Be warned," stated Yuko. "Journeying through foreign worlds can be more difficult than you can imagine. For every land has its own dangers and beauties, you will have to rely on each other. The power I give you will take you from world to world, but only fate can decide your destination. You will travel together, help each other in your quests or not, as you choose. You may find people you recognize from you own worlds, living entirely different lives on another. They will not know you. There are lands you will find filled with criminals, others built on lies. In some world you will find yourselves in the midst of war. Through all this boys, you will be searching for feathers, which could be anywhere, the depths of the sea or the hands of a stranger, and these feathers have a power of their own that others will covet. It will be a long, long journey. You're sure you're ready to take this leap."

"Yes." said both Syaoran and Kyoya. "You both have a strong will. I believe that will be necessary on the journey before you, we can only hope that it will be enough to see you through till the end." said Yuko. At the same moment Watanuki had returned from the storehouse and ran up to Yuko carrying two small creatures with a jewel on their heads. Yuko turned to him and asked, "You brought them?"

"Yes." replied Watanuki. As soon as he said this one of the small creatures that was white and had a red jewel on its forehead hopped from his arms and onto Yuko's extended hand.

"These are the Mokona Modoki. This one will be your guide, helper, and companion." she explained.

"Hold it, why are we sharing if there's two, just give me the black one." stated Kurogane as he looked over to the other Mokona Modoki who was still in Watanuki's arms. This one was black and had a blue jewel on its forehead. "That one will enable you to contact me." said Yuko as everyone looked over at the black creature. "The white Mokona will take you from world to world, but cannot control where you go." Yuko continued to explain. "Whether or not you reach your chosen destinations will be up to destiny, just as destiny led you here. There is no such thing as coincidence gentlemen; there is only inevitability. It was inevitable that the five of you would meet. Now go." As soon as she said this the Mokona in her hand began to glow a brilliant yellow color. He jumped into the air, which now had streams of light that glowed just like the sun reflecting off water. "Mokona Modoki ready to go. Ya-hoo!" he shouted. Suddenly giant gold wings unfolded from his back and a circle of elaborate shapes with colors of purple and blue appeared under where he was floating. From the edge of this circle a burst of yellow color shoot up into the air. Syaoran, Kyoya, Fye, and Kurogane stared in amazement at what was happening in front of them. Mokona then opened his mouth wide and thick streams of shining light shot out toward the group, pulling them into the circle of light. Each of them was completely taken by surprise by this. Fye stood still, unable to take his eyes of the magnificent proceedings. Kurogane recoiled from the light, but was tense and ready for a fight. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and hung onto her for dear life. Kyoya let out a frightened yell and flung his arms around Syaoran's body, hands gripping Syaoran's cloak as hard as he dared. He then pressed his face into his older brother's shoulder. Mokona continued to draw them closer to the circle with the beams of light and once they were there he closed his mouth as if he were swallowing them. The light underneath him began to fade as he shouted out, "Ta-Da!" and then he and the circle of light was gone completely. Yuko, the two small girls, who were still holding Fye and Kurogane's treasures, and Watanuki, who was still holding the black Mokona, were left standing in yard behind Yuko's shop. The rain had finally stopped and the sun shown down on the four of them. Yuko looked up at the blue sky and said, "Farewell. May your journey be safe and your pursuits full of good fortune."

------ In the space between worlds ------

The five travelers were now floating down a tunnel of that was filled with a bright light coming from above. The tunnel was lined with bands made up of dots of light. As Syaoran floated he toward the new world he was thinking, _"Sakura. You're the most important part of my life. I won't let you die, no matter what happens to me, no matter what you remember, or forget."_ As he fell a great ball of fire glided toward Syaoran. The light from the ball made him open his eyes and look at it. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked with worry in his eyes as the ball moved closer and closer. As Syaoran continued to watch a pair of eyes appeared on the ball of fire. Syaoran let out a surprised gasp when he saw this and quickly went to move Sakura, who was floating next to him, behind him as the ball moved even closer. Syaoran stood, or I should say floated, in front of Sakura with his arms stretched out as the fire ball stopped a few feet from him. The glare that he was giving communicated to the ball of fire that if he passed Syaoran and hurt Sakura he would be killed, if that were possible. Suddenly the ball spoke, "Your protection of the one you love does you credit. You have proven yourself strong of heart."

"And who are you?" demanded Syaoran. The ball the burst into flames and transformed into the image of a wolf with a horn on it's head. "I am servant and master; protector and god. Ally to the wielders of flame." Syaoran's eyes widened when he heard this then he blacked out. The next thing he was aware of was that his back was laying on something firm, there was a slight pressure on his chest, and a voice was saying, "Yew-hoo. Wakey, wakey." Syaoran's eyes flew open to come face to face with Mokona who was only centimeters from his face. Once Mokona saw that he was awake he jump off of him and Syaoran was now staring up into Kyoya's worried face. _"What was that ball of fire?"_ thought Syaoran. "Lover boy's ignoring me." cried Mokona when Syaoran didn't give him attention, so Fye, who was sitting on the ground next to Syaoran, reached over and picked him up.

"Oh good, you're awake you had us worried." said Fye. Kyoya nodded his head in agreement as he said, "Are you ok Syaoran? Are you hurt?" Syaoran gave him a small smile as he shook his head. "No, I'm alright." Relief spread through Kyoya's eyes for a moment but worry came back into them when Syaoran suddenly yelled, "Sakura!" and turned from his back to his side so that he could look at the still unconscious girl held securely in his arms. This yell caused Kurogane, who was also sitting on the ground a few inches away from the others, to turn and look at them. Syaoran sat up with the help of Kyoya and they all surveyed the world that they had landed in. They were sitting on a bridge that over looked the shopping district of a thriving, well to do city. However, the streets did not have any people on them or moving cars. Instead the ground was broken and smoke was rising from it at certain places. There were cars on the street but they were overturn, badly damaged, and the windows were all smashed. "What did I miss? Do any of you know where we are?" asked Syaoran after he looked around.

Fye and Mokona both shrugged at this and Fye replied, "Actually, we haven't been awake very long either, so we're not sure. I can tell you one thing about it however, this place, is nothing like the world I left behind. How 'bout you?" Kurogane grunted in response to this but said nothing else. "It's nothing like our world either." stated Kyoya as he looked around from where he was sitting next to Syaoran.

"You know, you haven't let go of that young lady once sense I met you." said Fye as he looked at Syaoran.

"Mokona likes to be carried too." happily shouted Mokona as he jumped up and down in Fye's arms. Kyoya smiled at the little bunny like creature. _"He seems like he can be very annoying but for some reason he makes me want to smile rather than kill him."_ thought Kyoya.

"Oh sorry." Fye said suddenly still looking at Syaoran. "I'm Fye."

"Hi, my name's Syaoran."

"I guess I knew that but it's nice to be formally introduced and what's your name?" asked Fye now turning his attention to Kyoya.

"I'm Kyoya but people sometimes call me Kyo."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you Kyo."

"Yeah. You too." replied Kyoya before Fye turned his attention to Kurogane. "So, what do we call this sullen fellow in black." said Fye.

"You call me by my name, Kurogane." he said in a gruff voice.

"Kurogane huh…" said Fye with a small smile. "What about Kurgy or maybe Kuro-puu?" Kurogane gave a small grunt in response when Mokona suddenly hopped in front of him saying, "Kuro-puu, Kuro-puu! Pick me up, pick me up!" That made Kurogane snap. "I'm not gonna, and it's Kurogane."

Fye gave a big small and Kyoya began to softly laugh. _"I think I'm gonna like traveling with these guys."_ thought Kyoya. During all of this Syaoran was staring at Sakura with his hand softly laying on her cheek. _"Her skin feels like ice. I don't know how much longer she can hang on. I have to find those feathers."_ he thought. Suddenly a voice sounded from across the bridge, which made everyone stop what they were doing and look toward the direction of the voice.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here! Are you crazy? Run! Get out of the street!" The voice came from a lanky boy who looked to be about 11 or 12 years old. He was wearing all black, had black hair, and carried a bag in one hand.

"Why?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh great, don't tell me you're not from around here. I guess I should have known from those clothes you're wearing huh, you don't exactly blend in." said the boy.

"No, not exactly. An excellent observation." said Fye with a smile.

"Well trust me, this place isn't safe, you have to get away." urgently said the boy.

"Not safe. Why? What's goin' on?" asked Kurogane who tensed up, ready for a fight.

"There's no time to explain. You have to go before they start again."

"Before who starts what?" Fye asked the boy. Suddenly loud clank from somewhere above them caused them to look around. Kyoya was the first spot what had made the sound. "Look up there." he said. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a short, chubby man with a pink mohawk and small glasses covering his eyes standing on top of building on the other side of the bridge. He wore a black jacket, a tan shirt, and black pants. Around his neck was a spiked collar and he wore a necklace that had what looked to be green wings. Behind were a good dozen of men who looked like him minus the small and chubby part. On the other side of the bridge, which is where 5 travelers were, was another group standing on top of a building. The man standing in front of this group was tall and slender and had long light brown-grayish hair. Around his neck he wore a white scarf and had on a pair of orange goggles. The other man standing beside were all of the same build, were all wearing white scarves, and all had on a pair of goggles.

"Oh no. It's to late, they're here." franticly stated the boy.

"Oh yeah and who are they?" asked Kurogane.

"Great what do we do?" said the kid completely ignoring Kurogane's question. At that moment he caught sight of wrecked car and bus and between them was a space that was big enough for them to hide in. "Quick, over there." he continued. They all began stand up and move toward the hiding spot when Kyoya let out a small yell of pain. Syaoran spun around. "Kyoya! What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked. Kyoya shook his head as he looked up at his brother. "My right ankle kind of hurts as well as my side." he explained.

"Hey, come on. We have to get to shelter now!" shouted the boy. Syaoran moved toward Kyoya ready to help him up but Fye stopped him. "You go. I'll help Kyo." he said.

"But…" said Syaoran.

"Besides, it would be a little hard to help him when you are holding that girl." Syaoran looked down at Sakura and, realizing that Fye was right, quickly made his way to the hiding place. Fye bent down and carefully scooped up Kyoya bridal style and carefully followed after Syaoran. "Thank you Fye." said Kyoya.

"Don't mention it." said Fye as he smiled down at Kyoya. It didn't take long before they made it to the shelter and Fye laid Kyoya down next to a worried Syaoran who went back and forth staring at Sakura then back to Kyoya. Kyoya mentally kicked himself for making Syaoran worry so much about him. _"He's got enough to worry about what with Sakura the way she is. I'm just adding unneeded stress."_ he thought.

"What's wrong with him?" gruffly asked Kurogane.

"I don't know. We could tend to him now but I don't think a battle field is the best place to do a check up." explained Fye as he smiled toward Kurogane. _"What's up with this guy and smiling. He's been smiling ever since I met him."_ thought Kurogane, but his thought were interrupted when he heard the two gang leaders start to yell across the street.

"Today's the day Shogo, so don't try to run." shouted the chubby man with the mohawk to the other gang leader.

"Why I wouldn't dream of it." answered Shogo.

The hiding group of 6 plus Mokona were intently listening and watching the two gangs. The boy then started to explain what was going on. "See, those two gangs have been fighting for the territory around this bridge for as long as I can remember, but the past few days it's gotten really bad. I guess this is the last big fight, winner takes all."

"Well, at least that sounds interesting." said Kurogane. "But it doesn't even look like any of these guys have a weapon so how are they suppose to fight each other."

"Well, of course they don't have weapons, they're going to fight with their kudan." said the boy, who a bit surprised by this question.

"What's a kudan?" asked Kurogane. Then, as if in answer to his question, the mohawk leader shouted, "Right, let's kick some butt!" With that the mohawk gang sprang into action as did the white scarf gang. They all extended their arms and balls of blue and orange energy shot out from their closed wrists. The air was soon full of these clashes from the energy hitting each other and things laying on the road. "So, kudan's that stuff they're shooting at each other." said Kurogane.

"You've really never heard of it?" asked the boy. As Syaoran watched the fight he suddenly remembered the ball of fire he had seen in the tunnel leading to this world. "Wait, is that…" softly said Syaoran to himself. He suddenly gasped as he realized that the thing he saw could have been a kudan. "Syaoran, are you alright?" asked Kyoya as he stared over at his brother.

"What's the matter kid? You scared?" asked Kurogane as he stared at Syaoran.

"Maybe this will help." said Fye as he reached across Syaoran and pulled a feather off of his cloak.

"A feather." gasped Syaoran.

"Yes, so it would seem and Yuko said it would be difficult." said Fye. Kyoya stared at the white, delicate feather. It had a pattern of arrows and lines on the front and in the middle of all that was a heart shape. "This is one of the memory fragments you are looking for isn't it?" continued Fye.

"Yeah." replied Syaoran. "It looks like one but that's quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Coincidence is a myth my friend. There is no coincidence only inevitability. Remember, that's the last thing the dimensional witch said before we were transported. Guess she knew what she was talking about…or then again, maybe you just got really lucky." said Fye.

"Lucky." repeated Mokona who was sitting on Fye's lap.

"Whatever the reason, I'd take it to her quickly if I were you." continued Fye.

"Yeah." said Syaoran as he reached out to take the feather from Fye's hand. Suddenly Mokona yelled, "Watch out!" Everyone looked to where he was looking and saw a kudan shot coming directly at them. Everyone braced for the impact and once it hit, it exploded. "Everyone alright?" asked Fye after the explosion. Everyone nodded but a look of panic came over Syaoran's face as he saw the feather floating away through the air. Without a moments delay he propped Sakura up again the car they were hiding behind and ran out into the middle of the fight to catch the feather.

"Syaoran!" yelled Kyoya, panic on his own face, worried that his brother was going to get himself seriously injured. He began to get up to go after him but Fye gently but firmly forced him back down. "You really shouldn't be walking. We don't know what sort of injuries you have so it's best not do anything strenuous until we figure out what's wrong." explained Fye. Kyoya glared up at Fye, but softened his gaze when he knew Fye was right. While this was going on Kurogane and the boy leaned outside of the hiding spot, shouting after Syaoran.

"Hey." shouted Kurogane.

"Come back, you'll get hurt." shouted the boy.

"So determined." sighed Fye.

"But why? Why would he run out in the middle of a battle?" asked the boy.

"People do peculiar things when it comes to love. Our own safety doesn't seem so important." said Fye. Kyoya looked over at Sakura who was propped up next to him. He gave a small, sad smile as he reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. _"Syaoran loves you so much but now you'll never know cause you won't remember the special bond you two had."_ thought Kyoya as he thought back to the price they had to pay to cross dimensions.

~ Flashback ~

"Syaoran, Kyoya, for your sacrifice…I will have your bond." said Yuko.

"I don't understand." said Syaoran.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Kyoya.

"Your greatest treasure is not an object, it is your relationship with that girl. So that is what you both must give up."

"You mean never see her?" asked Syaoran. Kyoya's face became worried as he looked over at Sakura.

"No, I mean no matter how many of her memories you retrieve Sakura will never remember the bond you three had between you or what you have been to each other. She won't remember you. Your relationships with her will be lost. Her feelings for you two will be those of a stranger and that Syaoran and Kyoya, will be your sacrifice." explained Yuko.

~ End of Flashback ~

_"I hope though that one day, after all of your memories are collected, you and Syaoran can have that same relationship."_ continued to think Kyoya but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the boy say, "He's risking his life, for her?" They all watched as Syaoran jumped back up onto the bridge where they had first landed and chased after the feather while kudan shots whizzed past him. From up on top of one of the buildings the right hand man of the mohawk gang say Syaoran and shouted out, "Hey, look boss, there's some weird looking kid out there."

"He's a spy! Shogo sent him to learn our secrets! Stop him in his tracks!" shouted the leader of the gang. The second in command guy began to fire kudan shot after kudan shot down at Syaoran each missing him all though some were very close. Syaoran didn't even seem to notice this as he stubbed after the feather till he stepped on a small, round piece of rock and fell forward. As he fell he stretched out his hand as far as it could go and was rewarded when his hand grasped the wayward feather. "Gotchya." he said as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"What are you waiting for moron? Shoot the kid NOW!" screamed the mohawk leader.

"Yes, boss." said the second in command. He immediately fired a shot and it made a direct beeline toward Syaoran. The group hiding between the car and bus let out gasp as they saw that Syaoran was about to get hit. "Syaoran! Look out!" screamed Kyoya. Kyoya's shout caused Syaoran to turn around and notice the danger he was in. He quickly knelt to the ground, clutching the feather to his chest, and bending over the feather so that it would be safe, but right before the kudan shot hit Syaoran he was surrounded by what look to be flames. Everyone, including the gang leaders, gasped when they saw this. When the kudan shot exploded again this flame shield the circle of flames left Syaoran's body and reappeared before in the form of a wolf, who had a horn on its head. Syaoran lifted his head and stared at the flame wolf, then smiled as he said, "So you weren't just a dream after all."

"Well, look at that." said Kurogane, impressed by what he saw happening to Syaoran on the bridge. Kyoya looked at his brother in utter shock.

"Wow, your friend has the power of kudan just like the others and from the looks of it I'd say it's even a class one." stated the boy.

"Class one? What's that mean?" asked Mokona who was happily sitting in Fye's arms.

"Well, there are different ranks of kudan. Class one's the highest only the most powerful fighters have it." explained the boy.

"So Syaoran's pretty hot stuff." said Mokona. 

_"Wow. Way to go Syao." _thought Kyoya as he say Syaoran stand up next to his kudan and face the mohawk gang.

"Thank you for saving my life." said Syaoran to his kudan. "I have no right to ask for more but will you please help me protect Sakura." The flame wolf nodded it head. Suddenly the leader of the mohawk gang screamed, "I want that spy! I don't care if you have to shoot your own mother to get him! You're dead meat! Do you hear me flame boy!" With that the whole mohawk gang aim their fists at Syaoran and fired their kudan, but Syaoran didn't move. Instead his kudan leapt into the air toward the fast approaching shots. No more than a second later the flame wolf and the kudan shots collided and the kudan shots were sent flying back to their owners who were completely shocked. "RUN!!" shouted the leader of the mohawk gang and they all fled the scene. Syaoran's kudan circled around and landed next to him. "You have my thanks." said Syaoran. The wolf responded by howling. Syaoran looked down at the feather that now lay calmly in his hand. Relief washed over him, _"This was the first of many feathers that will save Sakura's life and I won't stop until I find them all."_ he thought. There was a thud behind him as Shogo jumped from the building he was standing on to the top of a wrecked bus. "That was quite an impressive show you and your kudan just put on kid." said Shogo.

"Thanks." replied Syaoran.

"My name's Shogo Asagi and who are you?" Shogo asked.

"Syaoran."

"Well Syaoran, do you know what happens to fire when it meets water." As Shogo said this he stuck his hand out and a ring of water appeared on top of it. Syaoran and the others hiding behind the car watched in amazement as the ring of water grew and wrapped around Shogo, finally taking he shape of a giant sting ray above his head. "If you didn't before, you're about to find out." continued Shogo. Syaoran stared at Shogo the look of surprise gone and was replaced with determination, his eyes seemed to burn with fire just like the fire kudan at his side.

"Syaoran! What are you doing? Run. Get out of there." shouted Kyoya as he attempted to stand again before Fye gently pushed him back down. _"What does he think he's doing?"_ thought Kyoya as he stared wide-eyed over at his older brother worry evident in his eyes. _"He doesn't know how to fight with that kudan thing and he's going to stand up to one of the top fighters in this world. Does he have a death wish or something?!"_ Syaoran completely ignored Kyoya and stood tensed, waiting for Shogo to make the first move.

"Looks like I finally found myself a worthy opponent." said Shogo. Everyone was now staring at the pair, unsure of what was going to happen next, but they all knew that it was going to be something worth watching.


	3. Sword of Demon Destruction

**AN: Just so you don't get confused. Kyoya's flashback as well as Syaoran' s flashback are taken from two separate times. There are close together if you want to know exactly when they happen then you can find them in chapter 1, but that's only if you want to. **Please read and review.** I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter or story so far. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**Review from last chapter: ** "**Syaoran! What are you doing? Run. Get out of there." shouted Kyoya as he attempted to stand again before Fye gently pushed him back down. **_**"What does he think he's doing?"**_** thought Kyoya as he stared wide-eyed over at his older brother worry evident in his eyes. **_**"He doesn't know how to fight with that kudan thing and he's going to stand up to one of the top fighters in this world. Does he have a death wish or something?!"**_** Syaoran completely ignored Kyoya and stood tensed, waiting for Shogo to make the first move.** ** "Looks like I finally found myself a worthy opponent." said Shogo. Everyone was now staring at the pair, unsure of what was going to happen next, but they all knew that it was going to be something worth watching.**

* * *

~ Episode 3: Sword of Demon Destruction ~

No one dared to move a muscle as they stared at the duo about to fight on the bridge, well, everyone except Kyoya. "Syaoran, are you nuts? He will crush you to pieces!" he yelled.

"Don't worry." said the boy in black. "Mostly the gangs are just bullies who like to beat up on everyone else, but Shogo's gang's different see. They protect us from the other gangs and they'd never hurt anyone weaker than they are. We people who aren't in Shogo's gang look up to him. He's the best leader there is." Kyoya glanced over at the boy then back at his brother. _"Whatever you say kid, but I still don't trust him. Besides, even if I did trust this Shogo character, Syaoran doesn't know how to work these kudan thingies. He's as good as a gone fighting this gang leader."_ he thought as Shogo spoke.

"Ready kid?" With that the water kudan sucked in what looked to be water, then, after forming it into a ball of blue energy, shoot it at Syaoran. The energy shot at Syaoran at a fast speed, but before it reached him, Syaoran's fire kudan lept into the air and blocked it. The collision of these two kudan caused a strong wind to appear threatening to blow everyone away. Fye, Kurogane, and the boy all grabbed onto something, but Mokona, who was sitting in Fye's arms, was tossed about and fainted. Kyoya reached over and covered Sakura. He opened his eyes and looked over at the others and that's when he saw it. There was another boy in strange clothes, who was glowing a blue color, standing in front of the boy in black. _"Who is this kid?"_ he thought before the wind died away. He looked down at Sakura to make sure that she was ok before immediately turning his attention back to the fight on the bridge. Much to his relief he saw that Syaoran was still there and, as far as he could, was unharmed.

"So you said your name was Syaoran right?" said Shogo as he looked down at Syaoran. "Well, I gotta say Syaoran, you're not half bad." Suddenly everyone could hear the distant sound of police car sirens coming closer. "Shogo, it's the cops!" yelled one of the men in the gang. "That sucks, things were just starting to get interesting. You know the drill boys, scatter. See ya kid. I'll be looking forward to our next battle." Shogo said before he turned and jumped of the wretched bus, while making his water kudan disappear. After the gang had disappered Syaoran's fire wolf kudan changed into a ball of orange energy and melded painlessly into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran stared in amazement at his chest before he suddenly remembered why he was on the bridge in the first place. "Sakura." he gasped and hurried back to the others behind the car.

"Wow, Syaoran that was great." said Kyoya when Syaoran knelt next to him held the feather in his head, ready to give it back to Sakura.

"Thanks Kyoya." he replied. He then held the feather in front of Sakura's chest and golden glow appeared around it as it melded into her chest. Once it was completely gone Sakura let out a slight breath. Syaoran and Kyoya let a small, relieved breath of their own. Syaoran reached out and pulled Sakura toward him, till she was leaning against him. "Hey look at that. Her body's starting to feel warmer already." he said.

"Really?" excitedly asked Kyoya as he reached out and touched Sakura's cheek. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well that's a bit of a relief at least." said Fye who was kneeling in front of Syaoran holding an unconscious Mokona in his arms.

"How's white?" asked Kurogane who was also kneeling in front of Syaoran.

"Oh, that explosion just knocked the little creature around a bit. Just a fainting spell that's all, nothing you should worry yourself over." said Fye with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, like I'd really be worried." replied Kurogane.

"Course not Kurgie. Anyway, it's our new friend over there I curious about." Everyone looked over at the boy in black and saw another boy standing next to him. This boy looked just like the other one, except instead of wearing black he had on a little black and gray hat with a gold circle in the middle and a tassel hanging from it. He also was wearing a reddish-brown and gold tunic with the yin and yang symbol on the front. Underneath this he had white pants and black shoes. This boy, when he saw everyone looking at him bowed politely before he turned into a glowing blue ball of energy and disappeared into the boy in black. The others stared in mild shock at this and Kyoya let out a tiny gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry if he shocked you. Don't be scared." said the boy.

"You mean that thing was your kudan?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes."

"So, you've got one too." stated Kurogane.

"Hey what's your name kid? You never told us." said Kyoya.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Masayoshi Saitou."

"There you guys are, bout time we found ya." Everyone turned in surprise at the new voice that just spoke. They had been so involved in their conversation that they had failed to hear the speaker approach. The person who spoke was a tall man with brown hair, wearing an light orange shirt with a brown jacket, had on brown pants and shoes. _"One guess on what the guy's favorite color is."_ thought Kyoya as he noticed how much brown this guys was wearing.

"And who are you?" asked Kurogane.

"The name's Sorata, Sorata Arisugawa and this, this is my lovely wife Arashi." said Sorata as he gestured to the lady standing by his side. She had long black hair and was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt.

"So, why are you looking for us." asked Kurogane.

"We know that you guys are not from this world and that you need a place to sleep. So, we've come to take you guys back to our place."

"How did you know that?' asked Syaoran a bit surprised.

"We've had dealings with the dimensional witch too and she told us to look after you." replied Arashi. Syaoran looked back at the others. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I say let's go. They'll have food and I want to get off this hard, broken up ground." said Kyoya.

"I don't see the harm in it. They seem nice." said Fye. Syaoran nodded and turned toward Kurogane. He sighed before saying, "Alright. Jus' don't blame me if we are killed in our sleep."

"_Hey, now that's the spirit grumpy pants."_ thought Kyoya as he rolled his eyes.

"Very well, thank you so much for your offer Sorata and Arashi, we are most grateful." said Fye as he stood and faced the couple. Everyone began to stand up and get ready to leave. Kyoya tried to stand as well, but was stopped by Fye's voice. "Don't stand Kyoya. Remember, you're not suppose to walk until we can give look at your injuries." Fye handed Mokona to Kurogane, who took the creature with an unpleasant grunt, and knelt in front of Kyoya. "I just have to carry you to the house." Kyoya looked at Fye and was about to protest when he caught sight of Syaoran who was staring at him in concern. Kyoya sighed and put his hands around Fye's neck. Then, with the help of Sorata, Fye stood up and the group, along with Masayoshi, made their way to the Arisugawa residence. After a few minutes they arrived at their destination, but before they entered the building Syaoran turned to Masayoshi and said, "Thank you for all that you did for us."

"Me, but I didn't do anything."

"That's not true." replied Fye. "You were the one who warned us about the battle that was going to take place."

"And you helped us find shelter." added Syaoran. Masayoshi face turned a pink color and shook his head while he timidly said, "Oh, well then, you're welcome, I guess." Syaoran, Fye, Mokona, and Kyoya smiled at him, while Kurogane gave grunt and scoff as he walked through the front door. The others followed and just before they went inside Kyoya, who was still on Fye's back, causual waved his hand at Masayoshi. "See ya later kid." he said, then disappeared through the font door. Masayoshi stared after the group, his mind still on the battle between Syaoran and Shogo. He was in awe at how well Syaoran had handled his kudan. "I'll see you Syaoran." he said. "You were so cool out there." With that he turned and left, Syaoran the idol that Masayoshi now looked up to. Inside the building Sorata guided everyone to one of their spare rooms. Arashi quickly set about fixing the bed on which Syaoran laid Sakura. She also quickly prepared an extra bed onto which Kyoya was placed. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and watched as Fye began to check Kyoya's injuries. "Well." stated Fye when he was finished looking over Kyoya. "It looks like the injuries aren't that serious. Your side has a good size bruise on it that will make it hard to move for a while and your right ankle is only sprained. You should stay off of it the rest of the day and tomorrow. After that, you should be go to go." Kyoya stared up at Fye's smiling face and a smile of his own appeared. "Thanks Fye." he said. Kyoya looked over at Syaoran and could see the relief in his eyes that his injuries weren't too serious. Syaoran then lowered his gaze to look at Sakura. Fye sat down next to Kyoya and just slightly in front of Kurogane, who was also sitting down. Mokona quickly jumped into Fye arms as soon as he was settled. Behind them were two medium sized windows that over looked the city. The sun was quickly setting and the fading rays filled the room with an orange glow. Sorata and Arashi sat down as well and Sorata began to explain how they knew that the group of six would be arriving. "Before we were married my wife was a shrine priestess. That was years ago and she's still as beautiful as the day we met. Arashi may be married and retired now, but she's retained all her spiritual powers, that's how she predicted you guys would show up in our world. This little boarding house is how we support ourselves now and we have plenty of extra rooms so please just make yourselves at home."

"It's very kind of you two to take us in. Thanks." said Fye.

"Yeah, but sorry, I still don't understand. Why would you two go out of your way to helps us like this?" asked Syaoran.

"Well it's a long story. In short, let's just say we owe a whole lot to the dimensional witch. So, we fully intend to look after you guys for as long as you are in our world. With on catch." said Sorata and he looked straight at Kurogane as he continued speaking. "Try to seduce my sweet Arashi and you'll be sorry you ever came here."

"Hey." protested Kurogane. "Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking." said Sorata who had a smile on his face, but that smile made Kyoya a little uneasy. _"It looks as though he's hiding something sinister. I wouldn't put it past him to seriously injure or kill Kurogane if he does mess with his wife."_ Kyoya looked over at Kurogane. _"But if he did the journey we must go on will of whole lot nicer not having this sour puss tagging along."_

"He's joking." repeated Mokona.

"But really, you'll be sorry." continued Sorata.

"Look what's your problem with me buddy." demanded Kurogane.

"_Do you want the short list or the long list and would you like it alphabetically or in order of significance."_ thought Kyoya.

"I think I'll go make some tea boys." said Arashi as she stood up and left the room with Sorata following close behind. The room instantly became quite. This was the first time that the group of six had time to actually get to know one another, but the problem was that no one could think of a good topic to start with. Kurogane stared out the window at the darkening city, his mind traveling back to his home country. Kyoya carefully lowered himself down onto the bed, his bruised side protesting the movement. The moment his head touched the pillow he realized how tired he really was. He guessed that it had something to do with all the running he had done back at the ruins and all that had happened to him in the past 4/5 hours. Kyoya felt his eyes closing when a voice startle him. "Oh, look at that, her cheeks don't seem as pale do they." said Fye as he stared down at Sakura.

"I guess it must be from the feather." replied Syaoran.

"Guess so." said Fye. "Well that's one memory fragment down but what about the rest. How will we find them all." Kyoya turned his head toward Sakrua's bed, the conversation peaking his interest.

"I'm not sure." sighed Syaoran. Mokona jumped out of Fye's arms into landed in front of Syaoran. "Mokona knows how to. I feel them; the memory feathers when they're near by. I'll let you know when one is close so you just watch me. My eyes get super big like this." Syaoran suddenly found himself inches away from Mokona's big purple eyes as he demonstrate what would happen is a feather was near by. "It happened today." continued Mokona, going back to his original look and moving away from Syaoran's face. "That's how I found out."

"Well it was probably just from that feather that was stuck to Syaoran's cape Mokona." patiently explained Fye.

"No it was different. When Syaoran was fighting on the bridge that's when I felt it, another feather was close by." happily stated Mokona.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Syaoran.

~ Flashback (from Mokona's POV) ~

There was another boy in strange clothes, who was glowing a blue color, standing in front of the boy in black. Mokona's eyes grew into huge orbs of purple as he was blown from where he sat in Fye's arms. Before he passed out he heard Shogo's voice. "So you said your name was Syaoran right? Well, I gotta say Syaoran, you're not half bad."

~End of Flashback (Back to normal POV) ~

"Shogo." said Syaoran as he also remembered the fight.

"So, Shogo's the one who has the feather." asked Kyoya from his bed. Syaoran looked over at his injured brother. "Or he knows where it is, or he might have had it then lost it during the fight." he said.

"Or one of his gang members has it." stated Kyoya.

"Intriguing. Maybe this will work after all." said Fye as picked up Mokona.

"So, we'll always know when a feather is near by. Well that's certainly a decent start." said Syaoran.

"Let the hunt begin." cheered Mokona.

"Yeah let's do it." stated Kyoya.

"Well, you can count me out." gruffly stated Kurogane. Kyoya turned toward him forgetting that his side was injured and gasped when his side angrily protested at being moved. He started at Kurogane in semi-anger and disbelief. _"What, is this guy's heart made of stone or something."_ Kurogane continued speaking, ignoring Kyoya's stare. "The only thing I'm interested in is getting back to my own world. I didn't sign up for your little goose hunt. The rest of you can do whatever you want and I'm not going to get in the way, but I'm not going to help you either. Let's be clear on that."

_"Wow. Heart of stone, selfish, has a one-track mind, is cranky all the time, is extremely unsociable. Man, psychiatrists would have a field day with him." _thought Kyoya.

"Sure." replied Syaoran. "I realize this is my problem not yours. I'll be careful not to trouble you with it too much I promise."

_"Yeah, well, we didn't want you coming along in the first place."_ bitterly thought Kyoya. He was surprised at how cold Kurogane was being. He had thought that even though Kurogane was tough and cranky, deep, deep down he really cared about things and people. _"I guess I was wrong."_

"You're so earnest Syaoran. I like that." stated Fye.

"Well, what about you then wizard. You gonna help the kid save his precious girlfriend?" asked Kurogane. Kyoya couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the thought of Syaoran and Sakura being boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew that that's what Syaoran wanted but because of who Sakura is, Kyoya knew that Syaoran would never follow through with his feelings. He sighed. Love was such a complicated thing.

"Sure. I don't see why not." replied Fye. "I mean after all, my only serious goal is not to return to the world I came from and as long as helping our new friend doesn't get me killed, well it isn't as if I actually have anything better to do now is it. I'm at your disposal Syaoran."

"Thanks Fye. I really appreciate that."

"And don't worry, until we find that feather, I won't transport us out of this world." stated Mokona.

"That's great Mokona. Thank you." said Syaoran.

"What about you kid?" said Kurogane as he turned toward Kyoya. "Are you gonna help him too." Kyoya looked over at Kurogane as if he had gone mad, which in Kyoya's mind didn't take much for him to do. "You gotta be crazy to think that I would leave my brother and best friend. I'm staying and there isn't anything anyone can do about it." Kyoya stated to both Kurogane and partly to Syaoran for he knew that somewhere along this journey Syaoran would try to make him go back, if that was even possible. Kurogane didn't say anything in response except grunt. The rest of the night passed quietly. Kyoya woke up once during the night due to the pain in this side and slightly in his foot and noticed that Syaoran was still awake, staring down at Sakura. By the look on his face Kyoya could tell that he was remembering all the great time he and Sakura had shared together. Kyoya felt a new pain in his heart as he realized that, no matter how many feathers they collected, Sakura would never remember the memories that the three of them shared. Tears began to fill his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away as he gently rolled over and went back to sleep. Kyoya knew that he had to be strong, not only just for himself but especially for his older brother, with that in thought, he fell into a deep sleep. Kurogane was also still awake and watching Syaoran and as he drifted off to sleep his mind went back to the last time he was in his home country.

~ Flashback ~

"So you truly refuse to stop this flurry of reckless violence despite my pleas." asked Princess Tomoyo.

"All I want is to become stronger Princess, stronger than any other warrior who has ever picked up a blade. I can't do that sitting on my hands and I don't care how many lives I have to take. Nothings gonna stop me." replied Kurogane his face taking on a determine and semi-bloodthirsty look. Princess Tomoyo sighed and lifted two fingers up in front of her. "Well then." she said. "It seems there's no other solution." In front of her two fingers a red ball of what looked to be liquid suddenly appeared and from it red streams shot out and circled around Kurogane. "I am sending you far away from this world." continued Tomoyo.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Kurogane. He was surprised when a black hole suddenly appeared under him and the red streams pulled him down into it.

"You must go." said Tomoyo in a calm voice. "You will encounter many different people and many different worlds. I hope through all your travels you will come to know the true meaning of strength and so to that end I have no choice but to send you away, regardless of how terribly I'm going to miss you." She reached her hand up to her cheek to wipe away the tears that where there.

"What are you doing to me?" yelled Kurogane who was now half way in the hole. He flung his arms about hoping that it might help get him out.

"But before you leave." continued Tomoyo as if she had not heard Kurogane's desperate yells. "I still have one last thing to give you." She held both hands in front of her forming an O shape. From that there appeared a circle filled with a pattern made of fat lines. It shot toward Kurogane coming to rest in the middle of the red forehead guard that he always wore. "What are you up to now?" he growled.

"It's a spell. To help you learn." simply explained Tomoyo.

"Wait, what spell?!" yelled Kurogane before he disappeared into the black hole completely.

~ End of Flashback ~

Kurogane turned in his sleep and gave a grunt. Syaoran looked over at him and saw that his face was scrunched up. Syaoran guessed that he was having some sort of nightmare, but he kept quiet and went back to watching Sakura. Syaoran got the feeling that Kurogane wouldn't like it if he saw him when he was weak. _"He seems to be the stoic type and doesn't like to talk about his feelings."_ thought Syaoran before he went back to his own thoughts. Kurogane then remembered what happened to him when he was falling through the dimension tunnel after talking with Yuko, the dimensional witch.

~ Flashback ~

"The purpose of the spell Kurogane." came the voice of Princess Tomoyo. "Is to prevent you from killing anyone unnecessarily." Kurogane awoke with a start from the light slumber he had fallen into when he heard that voice. He began looking around and growled as the voice continued. "Every time you hurt someone your own power will become weaker and you will lose a part of your strength." The voice then faded but Kurogane still looked around for it. "Where are you?" he asked. "Princess Tomoyo!" He came to the conclusion that she herself was not there but that she must have some how channeled her voice through the dimensional tunnel to explain what the spell was that Kurogane was now under. Kurogane suddenly felt something standing behind him, something big. He turned around and let out a gasp. There standing in front of him was a giant blue dragon with a small blue jewel on its forehead as well as two white lines.

~ End of Flashback ~

Kurogane awoke with a start and could tell that it was now morning by the sun streaming in through the two windows behind him. In front of him Fye and Mokona were still asleep. "Just a dream." quietly said Kurogane. A voice off to his right made give a small gasp. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Syaoran.

_"It looks like that kid didn't sleep at all last night. I bet he stayed up and just stared at his girlfriend all night. How sentamenal."_ scoffed Kurogane to himself. Another noise in front of him caught his attention as Kyoya began to wake up as well. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and he let out a painful grunt as his face scrunched up in pain. Kyoya looked over at Syaoran and gave a tired smile. "Good morning Kyoya. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, yeah morning to you too." said Kyoya and Kurogane got the impression that he was not much of a morning person. "I'm feeling better than yesterday. My ankle doesn't hurt as much but my side is still sore, which kept waking me up throughout the night."

"Yeah, I noticed that." stated Syaoran. Kyoya looked at his brother. _"I hope that he got some sleep last night."_ he thought. He then turned his gaze to Kurogane . He gave him a small smile but Kurogane just grunted and looked out the window. _"Good morning to you too Mr. Moody." _huffed Kyoya to himself. As the morning moved on not many words were spoken except when Fye and Mokona woke up and wished everyone good morning. The conversation started after everyone had had a good breakfast, courtesy of Arashi.

"So, Sorata." said Fye. "You never told us the name of this dimension."

"We are in the Hansin Republic and my I just say that it is the best place to live if you don't count the warring gangs. So what are you guys going to do today?" asked Sorata as they sat around the table.

"We're going to look for Sakura's feather." said Syaoran.

"Alright. Do you have any idea of where to start looking?" asked Arashi.

"As a matter of fact yes. Mokona sensed a feather at the bridge we were at yesterday." said Fye.

"That's good. At least you have place to start. I though you were going to have to start just randomly walking around the city looking for clues." stated Sorata. After a few minutes of silence Syaoran spoke. "Well, I guess we'd better get started." They all got up as Sorata spoke. "Why don't you guys borrow some of my clothes?"

"What? Why?" asked Kurogane.

"So, that you guys don't stick out as much." replied Sorata. "Don't get me wrong." he quickly went on. "I think your clothes are great but, even though this city is used to weird things what with people's kudans and all, they might find your appearance to be strange. By borrowing my clothes you'll be able to blend in more and not get stopped by every stranger you meet."

"That does sound like a good idea. Thanks for the offer." said Fye.

"Are you sure its no trouble?" asked Syaoran.

"No trouble at all. I'm glad to help in any way that I can." said Sorata. A few minutes later everyone had changed clothes except for Sakura, for she was still asleep. Syaoran, Fye, Mokona, Kurogane, Kyoya, Sorata, and Arashi made their way outside. Syaoran was now wearing a light blue and white short sleeve short that had drawstrings hanging from the collar. His pants were a bluish-gray color and he had on black and gray sneakers. Fye had on a white long sleeve shirt with blue around the edges. He had on gray pants with a black belt what looked like black loafers. Kurogane had on a black short sleeve shirt, dark gray pants, and brown boots. Kyoya, who was standing/leaning against Arashi for balance had on red and white short sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black and blue sneakers. "What'd I tell you guys, you look great and in those clothes you won't stand out so much walking through the city." said Sorata.

"We're gonna get started now if that's ok." said Syaoran.

"I'll stay with Sakura and don't worry I'll take good care of her." said Arashi.

"I really owe you guys." replied Syaoran.

"Come on Syao." said Kyoya. "Can't I come with you guys; I promise to take it easy."

"No, Kyoya. You need to stay here and rest. Your ankle is still hurt as is your side." firmly stated Syaoran.

"Syaoran is right Kyoya." confirmed Fye. "You need this day to rest your injuries."

"Oh, ok." sighed Kyoya, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Sorry Kyoya." said Syaoran when he saw how bummed his brother was. He walked over and put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Maybe you can come with us tomorrow if your injuries have healed enough."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." said Kyoya in a dejected tone. Syaoran looked at Arashi silently pleading for help to cheer him up. She smiled understandingly and said, "You know Kyoya, I'm going to need some help watching over Sakura. I'm not going to be able to give her the constant care she needs due to chores that I have to complete. It would mean a lot to me and I'm pretty sure Sakura as well if you could help me look after her. What do you say? You want to help?" Kyoya knew that she was just saying this just to give him something's to do so he wouldn't get bored but he didn't care, he would do what ever it took to help Sakura. His face lit up and a smile spread across his face as he looked over at Arashi. "Sure I'll help you." he said.

"Great. I really appreciate it." she replied. Syaoran mouthed thank you and Arashi gave him a big smile and nodded her head. Syaoran then moved back over to Fye and Kurogane and Sorata placed a small pouch that looked like a frog. "There's lunch money, just promise to share." he explained. "You guys have some fun together in the city 'k."

"Yeah we'll try. Thanks Sorata." said Syaoran as he put the pouch in his pocket.

"Hey, how come the kid gets to hold all the money." demanded Kurogane.

"I don't know, Syaoran just seems to be the most reliable." said Sorata.

"What's that suppose to mean." demanded Kurogane which cause Mokona to give a small laugh.

"You wait here for me Sakura. I promise I'll find that feather no matter what." said Syaoran as he looked up at the windows of their room. With that the quartet of feather hunters set off down the streets. Kyoya waved the hand that wasn't holding onto Arashi over his head and yelled, "Good luck you guys. I hope you find it. See you later tonight." Once they were out of sight Sorata turned to his wife and Kyoya and said, "Well, I'm off to work. I'll be back around 4:30."

"Ok. Wait, your tie is a little crooked. Let me fix it for you. Kyoya, will you be ok if I let go?" said Arashi.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Arashi nodded and moved over to her husband, who was wearing a blue suit, and fixed his red tie. "Have a good day at work." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I will. See you guys later." Sorata flung the brown handbag he was carrying over his shoulder and walked down the street.

"Well, I guess we'd better get inside on start on the day." said Arashi as she lead Kyoya back into the house. "Where you would like to go?" she asked.

"Can you take me back to my room. I want to sit next to Sakura in case she wakes up."

"That's a good idea." They made their way to the room where Arashi helped Kyoya down to the floor next to Sakura's bed. "I'll be near by doing chores so don't be shy to call out if you need anything alright."

"Ok, thank you Arashi."

"You're welcome Kyoya." she said as she left the room. Kyoya gingerly moved until he was in a comfortable position and stared down at Sakura. _"I hope you wake up soon Sakura."_ he thought and out loud he said, "Don't worry Sakura we'll find all your feathers. You'll have your memory back in no time."

------ On the streets ------

It took Mokona, Fye, Kurogane, and Syaoran quite some time before they were able to find the bridge that they had arrived on the previous day. They went up and down countless streets and crossed countless roads until, mid-afternoon, they finally came to their destination. "Well, we finally made it." said Fye.

"Took us long enough." huffed Kurogane.

"Can you sense the feather Mokona?" asked Syaoran. Mokona jumped from Fye's arms onto the railing of the bridge and shut his eyes tight, concentrating really hard, his ears sticking straight up. After a few minutes, Syaoran spoke again. "Any luck yet?"

"No, I don't feel anything." sadly said Mokona, his ears falling back down.

"Thanks ok." said Syaoran.

"So, you could feel the feather right here yesterday, but today there's nothing? How strange, I wonder what that means." said Fye. "What do you think Kuro-puu?"

"I warned you to stop calling me that." he demanded.

"Temper, temper." tisked Fye.

"Moron." growled Kurogane, but a girl walking on the other side of the bridge caught his attention. He let out a gasp when he realized that the girl looked exactly like Princess Tomoyo. His eyes widened and he stammered, "That…looks like…"

"What looks like what?" asked Fye in a curious voice. Both he and Syaoran were now staring at Kurogane for it was the first time that they had heard his voice sound so confused and lost.

"That's her, yeah it's gotta be her." he said but he was more talking to himself then to the other three. He suddenly broke into a run, determined to catch up to the girl. "And he's off." stated Fye.

_"What's she doin' here? Never mind that's not important now."_ thought Kurogane as he ran through the streets ignoring the looks from those he was passing. He thought back to the last time that he had seen Tomoyo and that she had told that the spell he was now under was to help him learn. He scoffed, _"Help me, that's a laugh. I'll catch her and I'll force her to undo it."_ With that he rounded the corner and disappeared from the sight of Fye, Mokona, and Syaoran.

------ Arisugawa Residence ------

Kyoya sat next to Sakura's bed, only getting up to eat lunch with Arashi and the others in the boarding house. As he made his way back to his room he noticed that his ankle was already starting to feel better. He smiled, _"If it keeps healing at this rate then I'll be able to go out with Syaoran and the others tomorrow and hunt for the feather, if they don't find it today that is."_ he thought. A few hours after lunch had ended, Kyoya felt his eyelids become heavy and his body jerked back and forth as he struggled to keep himself from falling asleep. _"Why am I so tired? I didn't have that bad of a nights sleep."_ he thought. Then he remembered all of the running that he had done back in Clow Country.

~ Flashback ~

He jumped out of his hiding spot and began to make his way to the chamber entrance. He didn't care that he could be killed, his mind was only on one thought, get to Syaoran. As he ran he was vaguely aware of Toya calling out to him, telling him to stop and get back to his hiding place but by that time he had made it past the wall of soldiers and entered the chamber. As soon as he did he began to call out to his brother, "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"Hold on." said Syaoran to Sakura who was still laying unconscious in his arms. The substance began to completely surround them but just before it did Syaoran heard a voice call out, "Syaoran!!" Turning quickly toward the noise he saw Kyoya running at full speed toward him. "Kyoya!" he shouted. "Stay back!" Even though he was over joyed to see that his little brother was alive he didn't know what was going on and didn't want to take the chance of his brother getting hurt. But Kyoya didn't stop, in fact, he ran faster and jumped through the substance into the middle of the circle and stumbled forward into Syaoran where he fell to his knees completely exhausted. When Syaoran saw him fall he quickly knelt down himself and pulled his little brother closer to him with one arm while keeping the other firmly around Sakura. This was the last that Yukito saw before the substance completely encircled them and they disappeared.

~End of Flashback ~

_"That's got to be it. I've never run that fast or hard in my entire life. I guess I just pushed my body a little to hard yesterday."_ he thought as he fought off another tired spell. It was at that moment that Arashi poked her head into the room to see if he needed anything. Her face was worried of a second as she saw him swaying but then she noticed his eyes fighting to stay open and she knew that he was exhausted. She smiled warmly as she announced her presence. "Kyoya." He jerked his head over to look at her as she walked toward the bed. "Why don't you let me sit with her for a while. I'm all done with the house chores and it looks like you could do with a nap." she said.

"Well…" He looked up at her and her warm smile and was about to object when another tired spell suddenly hit him. "Alright. I guess I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." He carefully stood up being careful of his bruised side and with a little help from Arashi made his way to the other bed in the room. "It looks as though your ankle is feeling much better." said Arashi as Kyoya laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, it feeling much better. If it keeps healing this fast I'll be able to go…hunt…for…the…feather…tomorrow." he said as his eyelids shut and sleep claimed him. Arashi pulled the covers over him and made her way over to Sakura, where she knelt, picked up the book she had placed on the ground when she helped Kyoya up and began to read.

------ Back on the Bridge ------

"Where do you think he went? Should we find him?" asked Syaoran. He was worried that they had split up and that they wouldn't be able to find each other again. _"But then again, I'm pretty sure that Kurogane is more than capable to find his way back to the house by himself."_ thought Syaoran.

"Kurgy does his own thing as he's so keen on saying." replied Fye. "I think the three of us should concentrate on finding that feather." It was at that moment that Mokona jumped off of Fye's shoulder back onto the railing of the bridge, his face intent on something that was in the air or a feeling, whichever one you want to choose. "What did you feel something?" asked Fye. Mokona then jumped into the air and began to quickly float away from the bridge, all the while humming to himself. "I guess I haven't gotten the language down. You think our guide picked up the scent?" said Fye. They both quickly ran to catch up to the quickly moving Mokona. Before to long Mokona came to rest in front of a restaurant and happily chirped, "Something in this place smells delicious." Syaoran stared up at Mokona in surprise as Fye said, "Well, I suppose we did skip our lunch." at the same time that Mokona chanted, "Time to eat, time to eat, Mokona's hungry." They stepped into the restaurant and were greeted by the owners, who looked exactly like King Toya and High Priest Yukito. Syaoran's eyes grew big he stared at the pair in amazment, momentarily losing his voice. "We'd like a table please." said Fye.

"All right. How many will you have in your party today gentlemen?" asked Yukito.

"Um there are three of us thank you. Well, uh, two plus this little beast, I guess." replied Fye the ever constant smile on his face.

"Two it is. This way please." said Toya. Before they moved toward the table Syaoran suddenly found his voice. "Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Toya turned around and looked at him in shock and curiosity. "Huh, what'd you just call me?" he asked.

"Um, your Majesty." replied Syaoran, but before anything else could be said Yukito spoke up. "Um, if we could please follow me to your table now please." Fye and Syaoran looked over at him. "I don't mean to be rude." he continued. "But you are blocking the door and there are customers trying to get in." That seemed to get everyone to move away from the door and when they were seated at the table and after Yukito took their order, Toya continued speaking as if they had never been interrupted. "Trust me, the only title I have is pancake chef." he said as he prepared their orders.

"The rest of your food should be out in a minute you guys." stated Yukito as he moved away to help another customer with their order. Even though they had told Syaoran that they were not who he thought they were, he just couldn't take his eyes off them, especially Toya who was serving them. _"It's so weird to see the King like this and serving me of all people. I just can not get over it."_ he thought.

"Your Majesty, hey." said Fye. "I take it you recognize these men."

"Yeah." simply stated Syaoran still staring at Toya.

"So, they have parallels in your home world, the young king and his adviser I'm guessing." Syaoran finally stopped staring at Toya and now stared at the table remembering the last time he saw the king and the high priest.

~ Flashback ~

Syaoran finally was able to make it out of the chamber and immediately started to look around for help. However, his attention was caught by one of the black soldiers running at him with it's claws of metal ready to strike. Syaoran gasped but before he could do anything a man jumped in front of them and cut down the soldier with his thick black sword. "It took you long enough kid." said the man and Syaoran knew by the voice that it was King Toya.

"It what?" gasped Syaoran.

"Is she going to be ok." asked Toya not taking his eyes off the battle field.

"I'm not sure." said Syaoran.

"That's not the response I'm looking for." Toya replied as he slice through another soldier that tried to attack them.

"Those wings…they were the manifestation of her spirit." explained Yukito

"What?! Her spirit?" said Syaoran.

"The very core of who she is. All of her memories from birth to present have left her now and worse, they haven't just escaped her, they've left this plain entirely. They're gone." Yukito continued to explain.

"Her memories." said Toya who spared a quick glace behind him at the others.

"So, what happens now? Isn't there anything I can do to help her!" asked Syaoran who's eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah kid. You're her chosen. Save her." said Toya as he gave Syaoran a small smile.

"I will." replied Syaoran as he stared Toya straight in the eyes.

Toya looked out of the mass crowd of black soldiers that where in front of him as he stood up. A smirk spread across his face and determined look came to his eyes as he said, "I'll handle these guys. They won't get past me."

~ End of Flashback ~

Toya's voice was what brought Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Pork and onions ready to go, I hope you like it." he said as he placed the pancake on Syaoran's plate.

"Well the dimensional witch said this might happen." said Fye and Syaoran turned to face him. "She said that we need to be care because traveling to different worlds can more more difficult than we can imagine. She said that every land has its own dangers and beauties and that we will have to rely on each other. She told that we could run into people that we recognize from our own worlds that live completely different lives on another, but they will not know us. You may have known them back in your home world but they aren't the same people here. They have different memories and personalities. In truth only one part of them is the same in this world."

"What part?"

"It's their essence Syaoran. The most basic element of their whole being; the source of their life."

"Their essence? Wait, you're talking about their souls right?" asked Syaoran.

"Something like that." replied Fye.

"It's all so strange. Do you think maybe Kurogane found someone that he recognized from his world too?"

"That's one possibility. Now enough talking and let's eat." announced Fye as he began to partake in his pancake. Syaoran also began to eat, but he was thinking about what Fye had just told him; he was trying to make sense out of it all.

------ In a mall somewhere in the city ------

Kurogane stood in the middle of a mall, his shoulders hunched over in defeat. "I lost her. How the heck did she get away?" He was so wrapped up in trying to figure out which way the girl who looked like Tomoyo went that he failed to notice that people around had started to run away. What did catch his attention though was a voice from behind him. "Hey you!" demanded the voice. Kurogane looked around and notice that he was now standing all by himself so the voice must have been referring to him. He turned around and noticed that the mohawk gang from the fight on the bridge yesterday were all standing behind him. "Yeah, I thought it was you." said the voice which was coming from the round, short, pink haired leader of the group who's name was Kunio. "Must be my lucky day you showin' up here on our turf all by yourself. Saves us the trouble, now we won't have to go looking for ya."

"Look." said Kurogane, a little tired and annoyed at being disturbed at the moment. "I got no beef with you or your gang. Now get lost." huffed Kurogane in a calm voice.

"I don't think so stranger, cause see we got a beef with you." continued Kunio completely unaware that he was getting on Kurogane's nerves.

"Oh really." replied Kurogane not even bothering to look at the short leader.

"That's right." continued the oblivious Kunio. "We're gonna use you as bait. If we're holding one of his buddies hostage that flame boy will have no choice but to become one of us." He shot his hand out into the air and summoned his kudan, which had the shape of a gigantic tadpole but with spikes covering its belly. "If you didn't see it yesterday punk, but my kudan's a class one, the highest rank. So, unless you want to ride in an ambulance I suggest you come with us!" shouted the over confident leader. As soon as Kurogane heard Kunio activate his kudan he spun around ready for anything. After hearing Kunio's speech he stared up blankly at the kudan. _"Does this guy honestly think that I will come with him just because he has a high ranking kudan. If he does, then he's got another thing comin'."_ he thought. Just then Kunio's kudan leapt into action and swung its long tail toward Kurogane who jumped out of the way at the last second. The place where Kurogane had just been standing and where the tail had hit the ground, the floor was now smashed in leaving a nice hole. Kurogane quickly ran behind a pillar but the kudan's tail came after him again hitting the pillar, this time instead of leaving a hole it sliced right through the pillar, cutting out a good sized piece. Kunio laughed out loud, "Starting to see what you're up against. My kudan turn each of its arms into a weapon as sharp as a blade. I call this technique…"

"Sword of the octopus." finished his right and left hand men. Kurogane ran this way and that dodging each of the kudan's blows. He could hear that Kunio was saying something but he could care less about what it was. _"Does that guy ever shut up? Well, I guess I'll just have to shut him up myself, but how am I gonna do that."_ At that moment the tail came crashing down again and made him lose his balance. He fell and skidded a few feet away before the tail slashed out again this time coming dangerously close to his body. _"Damn! That was too close. Come on think. How are you gonna defeat this thing?"_ he thought the fear beginning to show in his eyes as he realized that this kudan might get the better of him. The tail made another pass at him this time making a direct it hit to Kurogane's stomach and flung him up in the air. He landed on a pile of broken cement and stated, the fear now gone from his eyes, being replaced by determination and anger. "Coming at me when I'm unarmed. Pathetic weaklings. If I still had my sword they'd all be finished with one little warm-up swing." he firmly stated. He looked up to see that the kudan now had giant spikes coming out of its back and were being fired at him. He watched as the spike flew toward him and realized that it was to late for him to move. The spikes hit him dead on. _"This is it, this is the end."_ he thought. Then a vision of Tomoyo popped into his head and he realized that he could not die yet, not until he got back to his country and his Princess. Suddenly, from inside of him there arose a fire and determination to live that he had never felt before. _"There is no way in hell that I am going to die here and especially not at the hands of this pathetic weakling."_ he thought as he stood up in the smoke that was no surrounding him. He could hear the voice of the stupid Kunio still bragging. "How do you like that tough guy, I can use the spikes on my kudan as weapons too and that technique is called…"

"The flying sword atta…" began to finish the other gang members but the leader interrupted them.

"Hold it." he shouted when he saw that Kurogane was standing on top of the pile of wreckage made by the kudan. Kunio looked up in awe at Kurogane wondering how he was still able to stand up.

"Tell me you're joking." scoffed Kurogane. "You're gonna have to do a lot better then that." The kudan prepared to fire more spikes at him but Kurogane stood his ground as he spook in a fierce voice. "I'm not beaten so easily. You guys are wasting your time. See I can't die." Kurogane began to glow a blue color as he clenched his fists in fierce determination and anger. "Not until I see her again!" He then let out a loud growl as the giant blue dragon that had appeared to him in the dimension tunnel now appeared behind him looking down at the mohawk gang.

"What?! This guy's got a kudan too!" yelled Kunio. The rest of the gang look up in awe and fear at the dragon kudan.

"I recognize you." stated Kurogane as he also looked up at the dragon. "You're the one from my dream." The dragon let out a tremendous roar then turned into big, thick sword that had dragon claws on the hilt. _"What's this?!"_ thought a semi-shocked Kurogane. "Are you tellin' me I should use that thing." asked Kurogane to his kudan. He got a roar in response but that was all he needed to hear. "I see." he said in understanding. "It would be nice to hold a sword again." With that he reached out his hand and grabbed the hilt, gave it a few swings in front of his body testing the weight and agility of the sword, then brought it into a battle position; he and his kudan sword were now one. His hands seemed to vibrate with the power and thrill of holding a sword again. His mind became sharp and ready for any kind of attack that they could throw at him and his eyes burned with a fire that was so fierce they were almost to scary to look at. Everyone could tell that by looking at his body that he was always meant to have a sword in his hand. "You wanna fight." he shouted. "You got one my friends." The leader's kudan shot more spikes him but Kurogane jumped into the air and with one swing of his sword not only made the spikes disappear but Kunio's kudan as well. Kunio let out a yell and, grabbing at his chest, fell to the ground. Kurogane stared down at the gang in triumph. _"It was over befre it even started."_ he thought.

"Wow. I might have to change my approach." said Kunio to himself, the bragging tone completely wiped from his voice. "Hey, you've proven yourself." he said to Kurogane. "I'll let you into my ranks and we'll conquer this whole city together."

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath." said Kurogane. "I'll never join you or your gang. I only serve one person. Tomoyo." He rested the sword over his shoulder as he watched the mohawk gang run for it when they heard the sound of police sirens coming their way. Kuogane surveyed the surrounding area for the first time since the fight started and noticed that ground was a complete mess. Big chunks of it were piled high and many of the surrounding shops were destroyed. Even the skylight overhead was completely shattered. He gave a heavy sigh, deciding that he should also leave. After all he was a stranger and more likely to be thought of the one who made this mess than the one that defending himself from being attacked. As he began to find his way back to the Arisugawa residence he began to inspect his new blade. The main thing that he notice was that the blade itself not shape in the slightest. In fact he wasn't sure if it could cut through bread it was that dull. He figured that the energy that the blade held was the key to the blade. When in battle the blades energy reached its peak and would shot out streams of energy, which is what would cut through pretty much almost anything kudan or human, but mostly kudan. By the time he had figured all this out, and after asking many, many people for directions he was able to make it back to the Arisugawa residences just as the sun was half done setting. He walked through the front door and straight to his room, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other boarders that he passed. When he entered the room he noticed that Fye, Syaoran, and Mokona were back and were sitting around Sakura's bed along with Kyoya. They all looked up when he entered the room. They all stared in shock at the giant sword that was over his shoulder. "Hey." he said as he sat down in front of the window, pulled a sword-cleaning device from his original clothes and began to clean his kudan sword.

"Hey yourself." said Kyoya. "What up with the gigantic sword?"

"None of your business runt." Kyoya clenched his fists, his eyes began smolder. _"Who does he think he is calling me a runt? That's even worse than calling me a kid. Yeah well, I'll show him."_ fumed Kyoya to himself, but before he could put his plan of revenge into action Syaoran place a calming hand on his shoulder and looked over at his little brother. His eyes telling Kyoya all that he needed to know and that was to calm down. Kyoya held Syaoran's gaze for a minute before he gave in and let his muscles relax. _"But this is far from over Mr. Sullen-all-the-time."_ he thought.

"When did you three get back?" he asked in a short manner.

"We only just got back ourselves." stated Fye. "Kyoya here has just finished telling us what happened here while we were out." Kurogane spared a quick glance over at Kyoya and Kyoya gave him his best 'I'm-not-gonna-tell-you-anything' look. Kurogane gave a huff then went back to cleaning his sword. The gaze left Kyoya's eyes as he looked over at Syaoran and Fye. "So tell me what happened to you guys today and don't leave out any details." Syaoran, Fye, and Mokona all took turns retelling the story of their day. When they got to the part about the restaurant and Toya and Yukito Kyoya burst out laughing. "No way! Toya and Yukito running a restaurant and Toya actually made and served you pancakes. Oh that's to rich. Just wait till we get back home, I'm gonna tell them this story. I can only imagine the look on their faces, especially Toya." The other gave Kyoya a few minutes to get the laughter out of his system before they continued on with their story.

"So you were unable to find the feather then." said Kyoya, who sounded a little sad but also excited.

"Yeah. We'll just have to keep looking." said Syaoran as he looked down at Sakura.

"Don't worry we'll find it eventually." encouraged Fye.

"Yeah, I'll work really hard on trying to sense where it is. Don't worry, Mokona will find it." stated Mokona.

"Thanks for your help today guys." said Syaoran to Fye and Mokona. "It means a lot."

"You're very welcome Syaoran." replied Fye and Mokona nodded his animatedly.

"I also want to thank you too Kurogane." said Syaoran.

_"Thank him, for what? The guy ditched you and ran off somewhere to get a sword because he's still sore that he had to give his precious sword to the dimensional witch."_ thought Kyoya.

"Yeah, whatever." huffed Kurogane. Everyone fell silent after for a few minutes after that till Kyoya broke the silence. "You know, this might sound mean and a bit selfish, but I glad that you guys didn't find the feather today." Everyone looked over at him as he stared down at Sakura's face.

"Oh, and why's that Kyoya?" asked Fye.

"Cause I want to help you search for it as well. I want to help Sakura in any way I can, which is searching as hard as I can for her feathers."

"I see." said Fye in understanding. "It was hard for you to stay here while we all went out to look, is that right."

"Yeah. I felt so useless just sitting here and watching here sleep."

"But you were helping just as much as we were." said Syaoran. Kyoya looked over at his brother. "Just imagine if she woke up while we were out today and there was no one here with her."

"That's right. Imagine how scared she'd feel waking up in a strange place surrounded by strange people, all by herself." added Fye. "Knowing that someone cared enough to stay by her side at a time like this would be a great comfort to her." A smile spread across Kyoya's face. "Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome Kyoya."

"But I still can't wait to start searching for her feather too." said Kyoya.

"Well, maybe you can come with us tomorrow if your ankle is feeling better." said Fye with his permanent smile on his face.

"Well, then that will be tomorrow cause my ankle feels almost completely better, I can even walk on it with it hurting and I can move my side without my bruise sending shots of pain through my body."

"Well, that's what it may seem to you but let me have a look at it just to make sure." said Fye as he moved over to Kyoya and began inspecting his ankle and side. He looked up at Kyoya when he was finished and announced, "Well, it looks as though you were right. Your ankle has healed enough and your bruise is healing nicely. I think that it's safe to say that you can come search with us tomorrow."

"Told ya." said Kyoya in joking tone. Fye's eyes sparkled merrily. "Yes you did. You know Kyoya. You heal fairly quickly."

"Yep. I always have. Even as a kid."

"Well, that's good. That means that you want get held back by injuries as much as the rest of us will, which means that you will be able to protect Sakura better when we are all injured." stated Fye.

"That's true Kyoya." said Syaoran, knowing that his little brother loved to protect the people that he was closest to. Kyoya smiled when he said this and sat up a little straighter. The room fell silent again for some time, each person caught up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the sun had completely set did Fye ask Kurogane a question. "So what exactly happened to you today? You never told us Kuro-puu."

"Not much."

"He won't tell. It's a secret, it's a secret." chirped Mokona excitedly.

"So it seems and here I thought we were getting so close" said Fye.

"Oh yeah. What gave you that idea?" asked Kurogane.

"You do realize we're all probably going to be stuck with each other for a very long time." stated Fye.

"What's your point?" replied Kurogane.

"Well, learning how to engage in small talk might do you some good." simply said Fye.

"Uhhh, I'm gettin' some air." sighed Kurogane, who was exasperated with the conversation. As the hours went by each person slowly drifted off to sleep except for Syaoran who was watching Sakura in case she woke up. It must have been a little after 1:30 am did Kyoya suddenly wake-up from a dream that he was having. Before he could roll over and talk to Syaoran, for he knew that Syaoran was not asleep, he heard Kurogane's gruff voice. "Hey."

Kyoya was about to respond when he heard Syaoran voice answer. "What is it?"

"Go to sleep."

"But Sakura…"

"Just get some sleep kid."

"Yeah, I guess I ought to." Syaoran moved as that his back was now against the wall. "Sleep well Sakura. I'll be right here." he said softly before sleep over came him. Little did he know that Kurogane was not the only one awake and listening or watching him. Fye was also awake and the look in his eyes was anything but happy. Instead they held a look of great sadness and pain, but he soon drifted back off to sleep. Kyoya lay still on his side listening to the interaction between Kurogane and his older brother. _"It almost sounds as if Kurogane is worried about Syaoran. Maybe I was wrong about him."_ he thought as he fell back asleep vowing that he was going to give Kurogane a chance from now on.

A couple more hours passed by, the only noise in the room was that of Kurogane's light snoring, until about 4:30 am when Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She slowly looked around the room till she stopped on Syaoran. She stared at him as if she was trying to figure out who he was, but the minutes passed, no recollection came. She just stared at him, her face looking as though it were in a trance. It seemed as if she could neither feel the cooled night air that filled the room or her deepest emotions. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.


	4. Innocent Wondering

Review from last chapter:

A couple more hours passed by, the only noise in the room was that of Kurogane's light snoring, until about 4:30 am when Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She slowly looked around the room till she stopped on Syaoran. She stared at him as if she was trying to figure out who he was, but the minutes passed, no recollection came. She just stared at him, her face looking as though it were in a trance. It seemed as if she could neither feel the cooled night air that filled the room or her deepest emotions. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

* * *

~ Episode 4: Innocent Wandering ~

**[A Bird that has lost its feathers**

**can no longer sail through the stars**

**and a person who has lost her memories**

**can no longer find her way**

**through the world she once called home,**

**but still**

**I keep my faith, **

**but as long as I have my life**

**new memories will be carved into the sands of time.]**

The sun shone through the windows by the time that everyone had woken up, had breakfast, and were ready to set out. They were all wearing the same clothes that they had on the previous day. Kyoya walked into the room and noticed that Syaoran had taken his usual spot beside Sakura's bed, as if, by him being there, she would wake-up. Kyoya sat on the opposite side of the bed and gazed from Syaoran, to Sakura, and then back to Syaoran. "You know Syao, you can't wake her up by just staring at her. If you could, then she would have been walking around since the night we came to this house." said Kyoya as he watched his brother carefully, trying to read his emotions. Syaoran had always been good at hiding his emotions, ever since he was a kid, but some times Kyoya was afraid that it would be to much for him with all that pent up emotion inside that he would eventually crack. Syaoran didn't answer due to the fact that he was to wrapped-up in his thoughts to fully hear his brother. Kyoya just looked back down at Sakura, ignoring the fact that Syaoran hadn't responded. "She does look at little better, doesn't she. It looks as though she might wake-up soon." continued Kyoya, unaware, as were the others, that Sakura had already woken up earlier that morning. Still he didn't get any reply from Syaoran. Kyoya sighed and realized that he wanted to have a two-way conversation with his brother and not just him doing all the talking. "Syaoran? Hello Syaoran? Anybody home? Come in Syaoran." he said as he reached over Sakura and waved his hand in front of Syaoran's face. "Huh, oh Kyoya. Sorry. What were you saying?" said Syaoran lifting his to meet Kyoya's. "I said Sakura's looking better and might actually wake-up soon." Syaoran looked back at Sakura, who's face looked peaceful and her cheeks held much more color than the day before. "Yeah, you're right." Silence fell for a minute. "You know." said Syaoran. "It's amazing how fast things can change. I mean just two days ago we were walking through the market place with Sakura and now here we are in another world, another dimension, searching for feathers that are parts of Sakura's memories. It makes me wonder what lies ahead for us. What changes are we going to have to go through to make sure that Sakura's memory is restored." Kyoya stared at his brother with a small smile. Syaoran was opening up, telling Kyoya what he was really thinking. It didn't happen very often, but each time it did Kyoya was always proud to have Syaoran as his older brother. He waited in silence to see if Syaoran would keep talking, but it was at that moment that Mokona bounded in followed by Arashi, who was carrying a wet cloth. Mokona hopped over to Kyoya and all three of them watched as Arashi, who sat down next to Syaoran, gently wiped Sakura's forehead with the wet cloth.

"I found some old clothes that fit her." stated Arashi. "I though she'd appreciate a fresh outfit." Kyoya noticed for the fist time that Sakura was no longer wearing her Princess clothes, or at least he thought so by noticing that she no longer was wearing her gold band around her neck and the collar of her clothes was different than before, for her neck and head were the only visibly parts at the moment. "We decided we're looking for her second feather in the south side of town today." stated Syaoran.

"Really. Well, just be careful." replied Arashi.

"Ready of the hunt." said Fye as he stood in the doorway to the room. "Kurogane's getting antsy, we should go soon."

"Sure." said Syaoran, but before he stood, he spoke to the sleeping Sakura. "I'll be back soon Sakura." he said and with that he and Kyoya stood up and made there way out of the room. Fye watched them as they passed by, then gazed down at Sakura. _"You have some very good and loyal friends in these boys Princess Sakura. I hope that you will be able to start a new relationship with them during our journeys."_ he thought. With that he turned and followed the boys to the entrance hall where Kurogane was waiting.

------ A room in another dimension ------

"She already shows signs of waking." simply stated Xing as she and Fei Wang Reed stated at the mirror that allowed him to see the how the feather-hunting group was doing.

"Yes, it won't be long" said Fei Wang Reed.

"Sooner than I thought." said a semi-surprised Xing. "It seems the human heart has great strength and great depths."

"Even greater in a heart that's truly noble. We will see."

------ Arisugawa Residence ------

"Well, are we going or not." he gruffly asked from where he was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, when he saw the others enter the entrance hall.

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting." said Syaoran to which Kurogane only replied with a grunt. They all moved toward the front door when they were stopped by Sorata. "Here you guys." he said as he handed them, or more specifically handed Syaoran a small amount of money. "That's for your lunch today. You probably spent it all yesterday and we really can't have you going hungry. Just make sure not to spend it all in one place."

"Oh, thank you. You really didn't have to." said Syaoran.

"Oh yes I do. I told you that Arashi and I are completely taking care of you while you are here in our world and that means giving you money to buy food and other necessities."

"Well, in that case we appreciate it." said Fye as Syaoran pulled out the frog coin bag that Sorata had given him yesterday and added the cash to the little amount that was still in there. They all said their good-byes and made their way out onto the streets heading south. Kyoya was so excited and interested in everything that around him that his head couldn't stay in one position for more than 30 seconds. At certain times we would run ahead of the group because with his excitement he just could slowly walk towards anything, but each time he did Fye or Syaoran would remind him that he was still recovering from his injuries. While the walked Fye was able to make Kurogane tell him and Syaoran what had happened to him the previous day. They finally made it to the south side of the city and decided that they should stay together so that what happened to Kurogane the day before wouldn't be repeated.

------ Back at the Arisugawa Residence ------

The mid-afternoon sun shone through the windows of Sakura's room as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up in bed and after scanning the room she looked down at the clothes that she was now wearing, which was a purple nightshirt and pants. She stared at them, as if she had never seen clothes before. She also was wondering when she got these clothes. She felt the material on the sleeves of her nightshirt, perplexed at how different it felt, but she just couldn't understand why they felt different. Her green lifeless and dull eyes scanned the room coming to rest on the windows. She got up and walked over to them, opening one and taking in the scenery failing to notice the cooled air that was now entering the once warm room. There were two birds sitting on top of telephone poll wires. Sakura smiled and held out her index finger so that it looked like she was holding the birds when she really a cross the street from the birds. She suddenly let out a small sneeze. The cold air was staring to have an effect (either that or someone was talking about her), however, she gave the cool air no heed as she found the dresser that held clothes, most of which belonged to Arashi. She reached over opened the middle drawer revealing many nicely folded shirts. She gave a small, semi-distracted chuckle as she began to pull out outfit, after outfit, after outfit. Trying each on in turn and checking how she looked in a mirror that was in the room. One of the first ones was actually a work suit of Sorata's, the sleeves making her hands disappear cause they were so long. The next outfit was one that resembled a red and white kimono with long flowing sleeves. Next came a pink blouse and black skirt outfit with a black tie that looked like a school uniform. Then she tried on a pure white dress with white gloves that covered her whole arm. On the back of the dress a big light blue bow with its tails flowing down her down and past the dress. She was also wearing white shoes with white leggings that came up to the middle of her thighs. By the time that she tried this outfit on there was a pile of clothes that was about as half as tall as she was. All through out trying clothes on she was sneezing on and off for she had forgotten to close the window. Lastly, she tried on a white dress that was in the shape of a bell with a pink collar and a red ribbon hanging from the middle of the collar. She also had on brown-reddish shoes. She gave a small smile, and decided that this was the perfect outfit to wear of going outside. In no time at all she was walking out of the house and down the street. She heard a bird song above her and noticed the birds she had seen earlier from the window. She reached up to try to touch them but at that moment they flew away. She stared after them for a minute before following them, moving farther and farther from the house. Arashi walked out of the laundry room with a folded yellow shirt that she had intended to put on Sakura but when she got to the room she let out a gasp as she realized that Sakura was not in bed. She dropped the shirt and quickly moved around the house searching for the lost girl. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized that Sakura was nowhere in the house and that could only mean one thing, that she was outside, either having walked out there by herself or was taken. She didn't really care how, all that mattered was that she was lost and needed to be found. Without a seconds thought she ran out the door and headed to the south side of town where she knew she could find Syaoran and the others. _"I just hope I can find them quickly."_ she thought.

------ South side of town ------

After a few hours of searching in the south part of town, the group of four plus Mokona, had yet to find any clue to where Sakura's feather could be. They came to a square where Kyoya collapsed on a brick boarder that surrounded a bunch of green bushes. The others kept on walking until Kurogane looked back and spotted Kyoya. "What's wrong with you runt." he called back. Fye and Syaoran turned at this question and Kyoya clenched his fists at his sides and jumped up yelling, "Will you quit calling me a runt. My name's Kyoya, got it, Kyo-ya." but he immediately regretted as his still healing side protested to the sudden movement. He put a hand on his side as he put a hand on the brick boarder to keep himself from falling to the ground. His face scrunched up in pain and that brought Syaoran running to his side. "Kyoya! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My side just hurts a bit that's all."

"You know you really shouldn't over do it Kyoya. You are still recovering. Have you been in pain for long." stated Fye as he came and stood in front of Kyoya. Kyoya remained silent and Syaoran looked at him with stern and worried eyes. "Kyoya, how long have you been in pain and don't you dare lie to me." Kyoya looked over at Syaoran's eyes and replied, "For about an hour now and it's getting worse."

"Well, maybe now would be a good time to rest and no better place to do that than right here." said Fye as he and Syaoran helped Kyoya stand and sat him back down on the brick boarder. Fye lifted Kyoya's shirt and checked the bruise that was there. It was now a green, yellow, and slightly blue color, which Fye said was good and that it would most likely heal completely in another two days. Mokona was standing next to Kyoya on the brick ledge looking up at him with worry on his face. Kyoya noticed this and smiled, "Don't worry Mokona, it doesn't hurt all that bad. I promise." _"I haven't known him all of four days and he's worrying over me like he's known me his whole life."_ Mokona nodded his head and smiled before he began to sniff the air, which Kurogane was also doing. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked. Everyone began to sniff the air. "I do! I do!" happy shouted Mokona. "It smells like food and it's coming from over there." Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a food stand that had pods of something cooking in oil. Without a second thought Mokona and Kurogane hurried over to the stand. "Well, I guess this counts as a lunch break." said Kyoya. Fye and Syaoran smiled and Fye went over to another stand and bought a drink for everyone. He came back and sat down in between Syaoran and Kyoya. Kurogane and Mokona stared down at the sizzling pods in wonder. "What you've never had fried octopus before?" questioned the owner of the stand.

"That doesn't look like octopus to me." said Kurogane.

"Octo-potate ate ate ate." sang Mokona.

"How do you eat them?" asked Kurogane, ignoring Mokona's weird on the spot song.

"You just pop them in your mouth." explained the stand owner.

Back on the brick boarder Fye said, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you Syaoran. I hope I'm not prying to much."

"Not at all. What is it?" replied Syaoran and Kyoya glanced sideways at Fye wondering where he was going with this.

"Your friend…Princess Sakura. Tell me more about her."

"Well, I've known her ever since we were children and her brother's king of Clow our country."

_"And you have a major crush on her, no strike that, you're in love with her."_ thought Kyoya, but he knew that Syaoran wouldn't just come out and say that. He shifted his eyes away from Fye, his mind drifting to all the great times he had had with Sakura and his heart aching, aching for the relationship that he had lost in Sakura and for his brother, because he knew that Syaoran was hurting just as much or more as he was.

"No, no. That's just trivia." continued Fye. "Tell me about her, her essence Syaoran."

"I don't know."

"You remember what we talked about, right, yesterday back at the restaurant."

"About the parallels of people living in different worlds. You said they looked the same but their lives and memories are all different so they only share one thing, like their souls."

"You know you're a good listener Syaoran. Anyway, I've dwelled on it ever since and the role that this essence plays. How much does it shape the person we become? Does it rule us? In altered surroundings would we act differently or would we create the same friendships, make the same mistakes? I'm beginning to think it's more of the latter. Where it counts we'd end up the same, no matter what we'd done or remembered. Of course that's just speculation on my part what do I know."

"Then Sakura…if she…" said Syaoran but was interrupted by Arashi who rushed over to them. "There you are! Thank goodness." she said worriedly. Kyoya was brought out of his remembering and looked up at her and Kurogane and Mokona stopped their fight over their purchased fried octopus at gave their attention to Arashi. By the look in her eyes everyone knew that she wasn't bring them good news. "I'm so sorry. I promised you I'd look after her but she's gone" she continued semi-out of breath. This news brought Syaoran to his feet, Mokona was mumbling worriedly about Sakura being in danger, Kurogane's face stayed the same but his eyes showed the worry that he felt. Fye's eyes grew worried as did his face and Kyoya sat in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _"Sakura's gone?! But how? What if she's hurt somewhere lying in the street? She could be in serious trouble and we don't know where to look for her. Sakura. Sakura!"_ All these thoughts flashed through Kyoya's mind in a matter of seconds and for the first time in his life he was speechless, not only that but he was frozen with fear. His eyes grew wide and his breathe and heartbeat seemed to be all that he could hear. He didn't know what to do, not only did he not know how to start looking for Sakura but the intensity of emotions that he felt confused him. The only reason that he could think of was that Sakura was not herself and that being said she could get hurt badly or even killed and that was what scared Kyoya the most. Ever since Fujitaka had died he was afraid that Syaoran or Sakura would die and leave him all alone. That fear had lessened over the years but was still present in his life and it was now pounding into the front of his brain with full force. He was brought out of panic when he heard Syaoran firmly state, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." said Arashi. By this time Fye and Kurogane were standing next to Syaoran and Mokona was sitting next to Kyoya. "But wait," said Syaoran sunddenly. "How can she be gone, she's in a coma."

"I left her in the room for awhile. She must have woken up." said Arashi.

"Waking's good good." happily chirped Mokona.

"But where is she now?" asked Fye.

"Ok, I have to search for her." stated Syaoran. Kyoya looked up at him, in a plea of sorts to tell him what to do, to lead the way.

"This is a large city. Search where?" asked Fye.

"I don't know. Still, I can't just stand around while she's out there on her own." With that Syaoran ran off. Everyone watched him and seeing him running away made Kyoya realize that he had to help to. Kyoya got up and before anyone could stop him he ran after Syaoran. _"Don't worry Sakura. We'll find you."_ he thought.

"Now what?" asked Kurogane.

"Well it would be inhuman of us not to help. The poor girl's lost with no memory and besides with these warring gangs looking to gain an edge she could really be in danger. Look what happened to you yesterday Kurgy." said Fye.

"I told you don't call me that."

"Kurgy, Kurgy." happily said Mokona as he jumped up and down but gave a surprised gasp as Kurogane caught him with one hand mid-jump. "Maybe I should eat fried you." growled Kurogane.

"I'll go and wait at the apartment. Somebody should be staying there in case Sakura manages to find her way back to it." said Arashi.

"Good idea. We'll do what we can too." said Fye. Arashi turned and quickly made her way back to the apartment. "So, what are we gonna do?" said Kurogane.

"Well I guess we could split up and meet back here in an hour." said Fye.

"Ok. What about cream puff here."

"That's me…I'm the cream puff." chirped Mokona.

"Well, I guess we can take turns with him. I mean he could be helpful in the search like being able to sense where Sakura might be. I'll take him first then when we meet back up again you can take him." stated Fye.

"That's sounds alright." said Kurogane as if he ready could care less about what was happening but Fye could tell by his eyes that he was concerned for Sakura. They went their separate ways without another word. Meanwhile, Syaoran was running looking franticly from side to side hoping to see Sakura. He was stopped by a voice from behind him. "Syaoran. Hey Syao wait up." He quickly turned around, thinking for a split second that it was Sakura who had called out to him, but who he saw was Kyoya. "Kyoya." he said as his younger brother came to a stop in front of him and put one hand on his knee and the other went to hold his side all while he tried to catch his breath.

"You should go back to the square and wait for me."

"Not a chance Syaoran. I'm coming with you."

"But Kyoya, you're hurt. You need to rest."

"I'll rest later tonight." said Kyoya as he stood up straight looking his brother in the eye.

"Kyoya, I'm serious you need to rest so go back to the square and…"

"Syaoran! I'm not going back. I care for Sakura just as much as you do and I'm just going to sit around while she's lost somewhere. Besides four eyes can search better than two." Syaoran was about to argue back but he saw the determination in Kyoya's eyes and knew that he would follow him no matter what. "Ok." he said. "Just be careful and stay near me alright." _"The last thing I need is for you to get lost too."_ thought Syaoran. Kyoya nodded his head in agreement and they both set off running again. As they ran thoughts swirled around in each of their heads.

_"Sakura, where are you? Please, wherever you are I hope that you are safe. Please, please be safe and unhurt."_ thought Kyoya.

_"Lost in a strange world. Where would you go?"_ thought Syaoran.

~ Somewhere in the city ~

Sakura had lost sight of the birds that she was following a long time ago, now she was just wondering up and down the streets taking in all the sights. She finally came to a square and looking down at the ground she noticed a pure white feather. She bent down and picked it up, holding it gently in her hands. She stared at as if she knew she must have this feather but was unsure of why. She continued to walk and soon came to a bench where she sat down and stared at the feather, studying it intensely. What she was unaware of was that two people were watching her, and they both had mohawks. "You see boss. That's her right." said Senji, the second in command of the mohawk gang.

"Yeah, that looks like the sleeping girl the kid was protecting good job." said Kunio.

"I'll get her legs." said Senji as he moved toward Sakura.

"Wait."

"What boss, wait for what? This is the break we've been looking for. Once we've got her we can control the kid, right, and his friend with the sword too."

"Oh, we're gonna get her alright but we can't grab her right now or the cops will be all over us. We gotta use a little finesse." said Kunio with a sneaky smile on his face. A minute later both Kunio and Senji approached Sakura, who was still staring down at the feather. "Excuse me miss. We're with the tourism committee." said Kunio. 

"Would you like a free tour of the city?" asked Senji. Sakrua looked over at them and saw that they were standing there with their hands clasped together in front of them and had smiles on their faces. Sakura continued to stare at them with her beautiful green eyes until they started to feel a little awkward.

"Boss, she's not sayin' nothin'." stammered Senji.

"Duh." whispered Kunio. "The girl's from another country moron. She doesn't speak our language." They looked back at Sakura who smiled and made her way over to them, which they took to mean that she did want a 'tour of the city'. They made their way until the came upon the pancake shop that Fye, Syaoran, and Mokona had eaten in the day before. They entered the restaurant and, finding their table, gave Toya their order. As Toya cooked the pancakes Senji asked, "So why'd we stop of pancakes again?"

"That's what tour guides do dummy and I'm starving." replied Kunio.

"Watched pancakes never cook. You're making me nervous." said Toya to Sakura who had taken her eyes off the pancakes since he had started cooking them. "First time here right." he continued when Sakura didn't respond or take her eyes off the pancakes. "Is that why you're staring?" Sakura finally looked up at him and gave a big smile as she nodded her head. "Then welcome. What's your name?" asked Toya. Sakura just stared up at him. "Tell me." he said. "You look familiar."

"Sakura." she said finally coming out of her silence, as if Toya was the key to helping her talk.

"Um boss, uh, I'm not sure how, but she speaks our language now." stammered Senji.

"Yeah, fast learner I guess." also stammered Kunio. It was at this moment that Masayoshi was walking past the pancake restaurant outside and happened to look in the window. He gave a start as he noticed Sakura. "That girl…" he said aloud to himself but he became instantly worried when he saw that she was with Kunio and Senji. He immediately knew that something was wrong and ran off to find Syaoran. Inside the restaurant Kunio and Senji gave each other a nod signifying that it was time for the next part of their plan. "Hey, I have a question for you guys." said Yukito who had come to the table suddenlyand caused the gang members to jump in surprise. "Now maybe I'm worrying over nothing, but uh…you wouldn't be planning to mistreat this young lady would you?" he continued.

"No." said Senji in mock semi-horror that Yukito would think anything like that.

"Why, what would give you that idea?" said Kunio, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I've heard about your gang and you don't exactly have the reputation for acts of chivalry." stated Yukito. Senji laughed nervously until Sakura said, "Try some guys. Go ahead. There's plenty here." Everyone looked over at Sakura, who had crumbs surrounding her mouth and a kind smile gracing her lips. Kunio and Senji picked up their chopsticks and began eating without a word. Yukito gave the two gang members another penetrating glace before he and Toya moved away to help another customer.

~ Back at the square ~

Fye made his way back to the meeting place near the fried octopus stand thinking about Sakura and how they might be able to find her. He stared down at Mokona who had fallen asleep during their searching and now was lying in Fye's arms. Fye reached the meeting spot and didn't have to wait very long for Kurogane to appear. "How'd your search go? You make any progress?" asked Fye as Kurogane came within normal speaking range.

"Do you see her standing next to me." sarcastically stated Kurogane.

"There's no call for sarcasm Kuro-puu. Oh by the way, time's up. It's your turn." said Fye as he handed the sleeping Mokona over to Kurogane. "Our little travel guide can be a hand full, though maybe you'll have a better go at it. I think it's taken a liking to you. Must be you nurturing personality." said Fye with a teasing grin.

"Oh shut it." replied Kurogane as he took Mokona from Fye. He immediately shoved Mokona head first into the pocket on the front of his shirt. "Nurturing huh…you want nurturing, there." grunted Kurogane as he surveyed Mokona. Fye smiled, "Like mother and child."

"Guys! What's the news!" shouted Syaoran as he and Kyoya run up to them. "Any luck? Have you seen her?" he continued.

"I'm sorry. We've looked all over, but no." said Fye.

"Where could she be." said Syaoran, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Kyoya saw this placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder hoping to give his older brother some comfort. "Don't worry Syaoran. I'm sure we'll find her, we just got to keep looking. I mean a clue could pop up at any minute." Kyoya said and would have gone on but Masayoshi's voice interrupted him. "Syaoran!" They all turned and saw him running towards them, his kudan that looked like him floating beside him. In Kurogane's pocket Mokona's eyes popped open wide signifying that the feather was close, but it only lasted a second before he closed them again and went back to sleep. Masayoshi told them that he had seen Sakura. "See, what'd I tell ya. A clue did turn up."

"Yeah, but you said a clue would turn up in the next minute and the kid here gave us the clue not even a second after you had said it. So if you are trying to take credit for predicting what was going to happen, then you need to get all the facts straight the first time." said Kurogane with a sarcastic grin as he looked down at Kyoya. Kyoya stared up at Kurogane in annoyance. "Shut up." he said under his breath. _"Leave to dull and gloomy here to ruin the chance comedic moment in all this tension by becoming Mr. Technical on us."_

"It was her? You're sure." frantically asked Syaoran ignoring Kyoya and Kurogane.

"Yes and she was with Kunio."

"You mean the leader of that mohawk gang?" asked Fye.

"That's right. They were at the pancake dinner." said Masayoshi. Without a moments delay Syaoran took off running the direction of the dinner. Kyoya was about to run after him when Masayoshi called out, "Syaoran, hold on!"

"Yeah." said Syaoran as he turned around.

"They left, but I know where they went." said Masayoshi with a determination burning inside of him that Kyoya almost felt a bit scared of him.

"Will you show me, please." frantically asked Syaoran.

~ On the Docks ~

The sun had set half way by the time that Kunio, Sakura, and Senji made it to the mohawk gang's hideout. The setting sun danced off the water of the river making it look like gold instead of its normal blue color. They stopped in front of a giant wear house. "What is it? A castle." asked Sakura.

"Yeah, you could say that." scoffed Senji. "It's our gang's secret hideout."

"What are you waiting for, open the door." demanded Kunio.

"Right boss, sorry."

_"The guys are gonna flip when they see who we brought home. That kid and his friend with have to join us now and then Shogo's gang won't stand a chance."_ thought Kunio as Senji began to open the door. "Gather around fellas. It's a new day for the mohawks!" shouted Kunio as the door open all the way. Sakura's eyes grew big in wonder at the size of the wear house. To her it was the biggest and great thing that she had ever seen, however, Kunio and Senji eyes grew in wonder at something else, the completely deserted wear house that should have been teaming with mohawk gang members. "It's empty. Where'd everyone go?" asked Kunio completely baffled. He then noticed a note lying on the ground. "What's it say?" asked Senji as Kunio began reading out loud. "'Dear Boss, we were gonna tell you in person but Auki wanted lunch. It's not you it's us. We just like strong bosses and you keep getting beat. Don't bother looking for us, we've already shaved our heads. Sincerely, The Guys' They ditched me. How could they?" Kunio asked in disbelief. "Twenty-five years climbing the ranks, taking territory, gathering recruits. They're the only family I remember and now they've given up on me." As Kunio spoke his voice took on a wimper tone and it sound as if he was one stroke away from crying. Sakura turned to look at him and was moved by his display of emotion. She walked over and knelt down in front of where Kunio had collapsed after he had read the letter.

"Hey, it's ok." comforted Sakura.

"How do you figure that one? What good is a Boss without a gang." replied Kunio as he looked up at Sakura and what he saw shocked him. Her eyes, although lifeless, held a great compassion, compassion that Kunio had never fully witnessed in his whole life. Looking into her eyes was like going to the most relaxing and comforting place that anyone one has every thought of. After a few seconds he finally looked away unable to with stand. "This is all your friends' fault. They made me look weak because I am weak." he said and with that tears began to spill from his eyes. It was as if all those years of pent-up emotion were finally coming out. "Don't cry. Be grateful. You're alive, right." said Sakura and that got Kunio to smile and the sadness of the note was almost forgotten. After a minute of silence Kunio, who had looked up at Sakura when she spoke looked once more at the ground and said, "I know what I have to do."

~ In The City ~

Masayoshi's kudan had flown up into the air and was glowing a blue color. Its eyes were closed as he tried to locate Sakura. Everyone was intently staring at it. "So you really think this is gonna work huh kid?" asked Kurogane.

"Hopefully. I admit that my kudan is only a class four, which is the lowest level there is, but finding people has always been my specialty." replied Masayoshi.

"So that's how you found us. That seems like a good ability to have." said Fye.

"I guess. It has its uses. I've always wished I had a stronger kudan though like Shogo has and Syaoran he has one too. Something big that could stop all the fighting on the streets, but it takes strong hearts to wield power like that. That's why guys like me have weak kudans."

"Hey, you're not weak." stated Syaoran.

"Yeah, don't sell yourself short Masayoshi." said Kyoya.

"Well, if I help you on your quest maybe that's just as good." Masayoshi turned around and stared at Syaoran with a looked of determination to be a part of something big and learn by watching Syaoran. "Trust me, I'll find her soon I promise."

"Yeah, I know you will." said Syaoran. There was a sudden noise in the air as though someone had rung a bell and the floating kudan's eyes snapped open as it started to move away from the group. Everyone's eyes got big in anticipation and Masayoshi stated, "She's over there." That was all Kyoya needed and he took off at a run after the fast moving kudan.

"Kyoya! Wait for us!" yelled Syaoran as he and the others ran after the impatient Kyoya.

~ Back At The Docks ~

The sun had completely set Kunio, Senji, and Sakura were waiting the arrival of Shogo whom had been told to meet Kunio at the docks. Kunio and Senji leaned up against a fence watching Sakrua who was standing a few feet in front of them looking out over the river. "It's beautiful." said Sakrua.

"Pancakes, an old warehouse, the moon. It's like she's seeing it all for the first time and her smile makes it all seem better. She even smiled at me and cheered me up when I was just using her as a hostage" said Kunio.

"That's true. Makes a guy feel kind of guilty donit." replied Senji.

"I'll say. I wonder how I would've ended up if I'd met her earlier. Seeing the world through that pretty smile maybe I would have done things differently and maybe there's still time."

"Time for what Boss? What'ch you plannin'?" Kunio didn't answer Senji, he just lifted his face and looked determinedly at Sakura. _"I'm going to change for her."_ he thought. Thirty minutes later Shogo arrived at the docks. He stopped in front of Kunio with a semi-smug look on his face. "So, why'd you call, fat-boy? To beg for mercy?" he asked.

"As of tonight at midnight, I'm disbanding my gang for good. From now on I'm just a regular jo."

"You're kidding me."

"All of the mohawk territory is yours now just use it right."

"What happened? The cops snag you?"

"I'm not giving details. I already decided I'm not gonna tell anybody about her, so we agreed…" Kunio stopped himself realizing that he was giving away a little too much information and he had a smile on his face because he wanted to keep Shogo in the dark for as long as he saw fit. It was one last 'battle' and Kunio wanted to win.

"Her, huh." said Shogo. He looked at Kunio expecting him to say more, to give him a hit of what happened, but Kunio said nothing except smile. Shogo realized that he wasn't going to tell so he said, "It's a deal." It was right at that moment that Senji ran up to the two of them. "Boss, we've got a big problem." he franticly said.

"What now?" said a frustrated Kunio.

"It's Sakura she huh…she's up there Boss. I'm sorry." Senji pointed up to the top of a giant metal scaffolding where Sakura was walking around. Kunio let out a gasp of horror. _"Oh no! What if she falls. We have to get her down, but we might not reach her in time, but Shogo can with his flying water kudan. Oh well, I guess this means that I lost the 'battle', but Sakura's safety comes first."_ "How'd this happen?" he said out loud.

"I was only gone for a minute. It thought I heard something down by the pier and by the time I got back she was half way up." replied Senji.

"Bonehead! I told you to never leave her!" shouted Kunio.

"Well, well. The kid's girl." said Shogo quietly to himself.

"Shogo, help us." pleaded Kunio.

"If you insist." He held out his left hand and his kudan shot from his palm. He jumped onto the kudan's back and flew up to Sakura. Once he reached her, he looked at her for a second noticing how beautiful she was in the moonlight, but there was also something very sad and lacking in the way her eyes opened when he said, "Nice night isn't it. You like high places huh. Can't beat the view." Sakura smiled and Shogo was struck by how she made him feel as though he had known her for years. He suddenly felt a strong urge to protect her from any type of harm. "Tell you what." he continued. "I can show you a look out that puts this one to shame just take my hand." Sakura took his out stretched hand in his and soon found herself pulled onto the kudan. Shogo pulled the goggle he wore over his eyes. "Now make sure you hold tight ok." he instructed. Sakura laughed in response and wrapped her arms around Shogo and with that they rose into the air toward the moon. On the ground Senji and Kunio watched them rise in the night sky. "He doesn't know when to quit. You give him your territory and he's still gotta go out of his way to show you up." said Senji.

"I got to meet her, that's enough. You take care now, Sakura." replied Kunio. He took on last look at where Shogo and Sakura had flown off to, then he turned and left the docks with Senji following right behind him.

Ten minutes went by before Shogo brought Sakura back to the scaffolding and he sat there with her. There stared out over the city completely unaware that they were being watched by a girl looking through a telescope. She pulled her eye away in anger at seeing the two of them sitting together. "Ok Shogo, that's it. Come tomorrow it's war." It was at that moment that Kyoya ran onto the docks scattering seagulls every which way. He saw that Masayoshi's kudan has stopped and he skidded to a stop underneath it. Before long Syaoran and the others had joined him. They all looked around the docks, searching for any signs of Sakura. Up on the scaffolding Sakura gasped, her eyes growing big. "What is it?" asked Shogo. Sakura stood up near the edge of the scaffolding and said in a trance like voice, "Feather."

"What?" asked Shogo, who was a little nervous at the change that had come over Sakura.

"My…my feather. I have to find it." Sakura shut her eyes, held out her arms at her sides, began to glow pink, and fell forward off the scaffolding. Shogo let out a surprised yell, but saw something that made him stare in wonder. Sakura was not falling but flying.

~ A Room In Another Dimension ~

"The girl's wings…it's her heart that manifests them and gives them shape. Even with most of her powers still scattered there is an essence that remains" observed Xing.

"A great power and like the light of a candle burned down to the quick it can not surface for long. It will flicker brightly only for a moment, then die." explained Fei Wong Reed.

~ The Docks ~

Sakura soared through the sky with her eyes closed in a trance and yet she looked so peaceful. On the ground Kyoya was scanning the area for Sakura when he happened to look up and see her flying straight for them. _"Sakura. There you are. Oh good you're flying over to meet u…wait, FLYING! WHAT'S SAKURA DOING FLYING! Oh please don't let her fall." _thought Kyoya. He knew he should tell someone that he had found Sakura but the shock of seeing her flying had left him completely speechless. Up in the sky, Sakura moved ever so graceful, her dress fluttering in the wind behind her, but a single tears came from her eye and burst apart. The light surrounding her then faded and she plummeted to the ground. That's when Kyoya's voice came back to him and he let out a frantic cry. "SAKURA!!" That got the attention of everyone and they all looked over at Kyoya and up to where he was looking. Syaoran's eyes went big and he yelled, "SAKURA!! I'm Coming!" He immediately ran to catch her. No one could move as they watched Syaoran run to where Sakura was falling. Kyoya stood paralyzed as he watched Syaoran jump into the air to catch Sakura. Syaoran stretched out as far as he could and was rewarded as Sakura landed safely in his arms. He dropped back down to the ground and landed kneeling. Once Kyoya saw that they were both back on the ground his legs seemed to turn to jello and his heart started to beat again. He moved as quickly as his shaky legs could take him over to Syaoran while the others were excitedly talking.

"Syaoran." said Kyoya as he knelt beside him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's just asleep."

"That's a relief." Kyoya reached his hand to Sakura's face and tenderly brushed her hair to one side. Syaoran watched as his brother did this. _"Kyoya. Don't worry everything will be alright. Sakura will be alright because she has you to watch over her."_ thought Syaoran. He knew that between the two of them they would restore all of Sakura's memories and protect her from any kind of harm. "Hey Syaoran. There's something that I don't get?"

"What's that Kyoya?"

"How in hell was Sakura able to fly?!" Syaoran stared at his brother knowing that he must have seen Sakura before anyone else did, but was to shocked to say anything and that Sakura must have flying at that time. "I don't know Kyoya and watch your language." he replied. He said the 'watch your language' almost out of habit for their father didn't like them to swear and he quite often had to tell Kyoya to watch his language. Now Kyoya only swore when he was scared or in complete shock and Syaoran didn't so much mind but he often said it because that's what he had grown up with. Syaoran then laid Sakura on the ground. "Not one scratch." said Fye as he came over and knelt down as well. "Wherever she's been she was well taken care of."

"Sakura, please, open your eyes." pleaded Syaoran in the hope that she would wake up again.

"Sakura…" whispered Kyoya his fear finally making its way into his voice.

"She's probably really tired." calmly explained Fye. "All the walking around has completely worn her out." As he spoke a white feather floated down and came to rest on Sakura's chest. Everyone stared at it as Syaoran picked it up. "A real one." he said. "It's just form a normal bird."

"Funny, she said it was hers." said a voice. Everyone looked over at the voice and Masayoshi's eyes went big as he said, "It's Shogo." Kyoya tensed, ready for anything, after all he is the leader of one of the gangs that were fighting the first day that they arrived.

"Hey kid. You know I've been wondering when I'd see you again." Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Syaoran. "She talked to you. Please, tell me everything she said." Kyoya looked at his brother and noticed that he trusted Shogo, so he relaxed himself. _"If Syaoran trusts him then that means that he's of no threat to Sakura, therefore I will trust him too. However, if he does something sneaky, I'll kill him with my bare hands."_ thought Kyoya.

"She told me she had to go find her feather then she flew away." simply stated Shogo.

_"Well that was descriptive. Thanks for the help."_ thought Kyoya with a roll of his eyes.

"So she knew." whispered Syaoran.

"I've done enough for one night. We'll save our rematch for the next time we meet." said Shogo as he walked away into the night. Syaoran stared down at the sleeping Sakura and thought, _"She knew that she had to find her memory feathers."_ He picked her up and everyone began to make their way back to the city and their respective homes. Arashi and Sorata were overjoyed to see that they had found Sakura and that she was unharmed. Arashi once again apologized for not keeping a better eye on her and once again Syaoran told her that it was ok. Once in their room, Syaoran laid Sakura back in her bed and they all began to talk about what had happened. "Even with no memory of what's happened it seems that she was unconsciously searching for her feather. I guess that heart has a way of knowing what it needs most." said Fye.

"Yeah." said Syaoran.

"That's our Sakura for you. She never gives up." said Kyoya as he smiled down at her. That statement caused Syaoran and Fye to smile as well. Even Kurogane, who was sitting on the windowsill, gave a small smile. All of suddenly, Mokona, who was still asleep in Kurogane's front shirt pocket, began to twitch until he jumped out and said, "I'm awake."

"It's about time." stated Kurogane.

"In my dream…yeah, I found feathers." continued Mokona.

"Well that doesn't help much does it. How 'bout looking when you're awake?"

"You can count on Mokona."

"Oh and by the way," said Fye as he turned back to face Syaoran. "That fighter, Shogo, he said that thanks to your princess the city is much safer now. The boss of that bully gang gave his territory to him."

"Great." said Syaoran.

"A pure innocent kindness that overwhelms cruelty and warms the hearts of the wicked and corrupted. Maybe that's Sakura's essence; who she really is."

"Yeah." said Syaoran as he thought, _"I'll search again tomorrow Sakura and this time I'll find your feather, no matter what."_


	5. The Battle of the Mage

Review from last chapter:

"A pure innocent kindness that overwhelms cruelty and warms the hearts of the wicked and corrupted. Maybe that's Sakura's essence; who she really is."

"Yeah." said Syaoran as he thought, _"I'll search again tomorrow Sakura and this time I'll find your feather, no matter what."_

~ Episode 5: The Battle of the Mage ~

Night had fallen and Syaoran was sitting in his usual spot by Sakura's bed watching her sleep. As the minutes went by Syaoran picked up Sakura's hand. As he held her hand between his, he remembered a conversation that he had had with Sakura a year ago when she had been sick.

~ Flashback ~

Light was shining through a window and Syaoran was kneeling by Sakura's bed watching her sleep. Ever since he had heard that Sakura was ill he could concentrate all that well so to ease his mind, Kyoya suggested that he go see Sakura for himself. Syaoran was a bit nervous about going especially when it came to dealing with the King, Sakura's older brother, but Kyoya had assured him that it would be alright. "I'll talk to Toya myself and give him no option but to let you see Sakura." Kyoya had said. Syaoran wasn't sure what he had meant by that but he trusted Kyoya and soon found himself by Sakura's bed. As he watched her sleep she suddenly opened her eyes.

"You're awake. How are you feeling, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Syao please, it's just us. You don't have to be so formal. Just call me by my name." said Sakura in a tired voice.

"Uh, sure princess, I mean, Sakura. So how are you? Are you feeling any better now?"

"I'm ok. The doctor said it's only a slight fever. It will go down quickly with a little rest so don't worry about me." Sakura paused and looked out her window before she began to speak again in a timid voice, unsure that what she was about to ask was going to come true. "But I think maybe, if you hold my hand it might make me feel better a little bit faster. Is that ok?"

Syaoran gave a soft smile as he reached out and took her delicate hand into his own. Sakura looked at him with a soft smile of her own and Syaoran said, "You should probably try to sleep for a little while."

"You know, if I fall asleep like this you'll be the very first thing I see when I wake up." said Sakura as she drifted back off to sleep.

~ End of Flashback ~

"I'm gonna find your feathers. I promise you that." determinedly whispered Syaoran.

"Syaoran." Syaoran lifted his head in surprise at the voice and saw Kyoya sitting up in his bed on the other side of Sakura. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm not all that tired."

"Uhuh."

"Really."

"Whatever you say Syaoran. But you might want to start feeling tired because you need all your rest for tomorrow's feather hunt."

"Don't Kyoya. I'll go to sleep soon. Now lay down and go to sleep."

"Not until you do."

"Kyoya, I said I'd go to sleep."

"I know what you said, I just don't believe what you said."

Syaoran smiled, knowing that when Kyoya became stubborn there was no reasoning with him. So if he wanted Kyoya to sleep then he was going to have to too. "Alright, alright. I'll go to sleep." Syaoran pushed himself back up against the wall and laid his head on his knees. It was only then did he realize just how tired he really was, as his eyes seemed to heavy to hold up one minute longer. The last thing he saw was Kyoya staring at him and Sakura peacefully sleeping away the night hours.

The next day they proceeded on their hunt for the feathers and Arashi kept a close eye on Sakura, who stayed asleep the whole day. The group of feather hunters thought that this was the day that they were going to find the feather and had started out in high spirits. But the day went by and there was no sign of the feathers presence anywhere and the feather hunters maybe their way back to the house tired, hungry, and, for some, frustrated.

"What is the deal with this feather?" fumed Kyoya. They were sitting in their room around Sakura trying to think of what they could do next. "I mean, one day we have many "sighting" and the next nothing. This feather better be holding a good memory or so help me…" Kurogane smirked as he watched Kyoya fume. _"Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all."_ he thought.

"Don't worry Kyoya. We'll find it. We just have to be patient." calmly said Fye. Kyoya looked over at him with a look that could kill and he let out a frustrated growl. Kurogane let out an amused huff before going back to staring out the window pretending not to listen or care but really paying close attention. They continued to talk about their plans with Arashi until the door slid open to reveal the cheerful Sorata. "Good evening my darling one. I'm home. How 'bout a little welcome home kiss, right here, right here." he said as he entered. Arashi just gave him a cold stare, as if saying, "What the hell are you happy for?" She clenched her hand into a fist and let it fly at Sorata's head. It hit with a loud bang and everyone else including Kurogane cringed at the sound. "I see," said Sorata as his voice immediately grew somber. "So I take it you didn't find the feather today." Everyone watched in wonder at how fast his mood changed and they were surprised yet again by him becoming extremely determined. "Right so what do we know so far that can help us find it." Syaoran shook his head and pulled out a map of the city and everyone, except Kurogane, gathered around it. "Okay." said Syaoran. "Well this is where Mokona first sensed the feather we're looking for, it was right here on this bridge."

"And then the second time was outside near that dumpling shop isn't that right?" asked Fye.

"Yeah but I thought it was just a dream." huffed Kurogane.

"Nope it really happened. I realized it later." chirped Mokona.

_"Does he ever stop sounding or being so cheerful. Its starting to get on my nerves."_ thought Kyoya.

"Would you make up your mind you little fur ball." said Kurogane.

"Don't be a grump Kuro-ku." said Mokona.

"I told you don't call me that."

Kyoya smiled. _"Mokona may get a little annoying but he's the best at pushing Kurogane's buttons."_ he thought and then started to say with a smirk on his face, "Yeah stop being such a grump Kuro…". A cold, deathly stare from Kurogane caused him from finishing the sentence and he quickly turned back to the circle around the map. "So, uh, we were talking about the plan." Everyone smiled in his direction before Arashi began speaking. "If Mokona's sensing the feather in different places like on the bridge and outside the shop doesn't that suggest it's some how attached to something that's moving."

"Well that does make sense." said Syaoran.

"Between that and the fact that it seems to appear and disappear unpredictably…" said Arashi.

"A kudan." gasped Syaoran.

"That's right. A kudan comes and goes so when it disappears…" said Fye.

"The waves Mokona senses would vanish right along with it." finished Kurogane.

"Tricky little feather isn't it. The memory must be of a prank that she pulled." stated Kyoya. Syaoran looked over at him in mild shock. "Sakura never pulled any pranks." he said.

"Not by herself no. Don't give me that look Syaoran. We left have the palace standing and no one got hurt, that is if you don't count the lump on Toya's head from falling down 10 stairs."

"Well, it looks like we have a bit of a prankster in our company. We'll all need to watch our backs." said Fye.

"Don't worry guys I don't pull elaborate pranks like that any more…only once every other month." said Kyoya smiling. Everyone was smiling, even Kurogane, though he wouldn't admit it. Syaoran shook his head one more time before becoming serious and continuing to talk about the plan. "So the feather is some how attached to a kudan then the only question is who could it be."

"I'm afraid figuring that one out will be no easy task." said Sorata. "Everyone on this world has a kudan of some sort even visitors to our world like you guys may discover kudan of their own. Let me explain. A kudan is like a personal protector. No matter how strong or how weak it may be it watches over the person to whom it belongs."

"So how do we even begin to look for Sakura's feather. If everyone has a kudan to protect them there's no way of knowing where to start our search it could be anywhere." said Syaoran.

"Well, I don't really have any definite ideas yet, but there is one thing I am certain of, who ever it is that has her feather now must also have an extremely strong kudan." explained Sorata.

"And why do you think that?" asked Kurogane.

"Her feathers are her memories; her heart. In order for a kudan to with stand the feather's presence it would have to be strong enough to match her own power. All kudan vary in strength, there are many that would simply be unable to keep hold of something so powerful." said Arashi.

"That's a start at least." said Fye. "So it looks like we need to begin by finding strong kudan and when we find the right one maybe we'll locate Sakura's feather." They didn't realize just how hard it was going to be until the next day when it was noon and they still hadn't found any leads on the feather. "Easier said then done." said Fye as they stood on a balcony over looking the city.

"Yeah, I guess we should've known it would be a challenge. People don't just walk around with their kudan out in the open." said Syaoran.

"Well then Mokona can't tell who has the feather." sighed Mokona from his place on Syaoran's shoulder.

"That's not the only problem." said Kurogane. "Even assuming we do find the one who has that stupid thing I doubt he'll just say 'oh really. I didn't realize.' and hand it over without a fight." He was about to continue when they heard a shout. "Syaoran, there you are." They turned around to see Kyoya and Masayoshi running towards them. "What's he doing here." grunted Kurogane staring at Masayoshi. "He saw me as I was getting my drink inside the building and said that he really wanted to talk to Syaoran. So, here we are." said Kyoya in an exasperated tone due to the fact that half his drink was spilled down his front from Masayoshi tugging him outside. Masayoshi, hey." said Syaoran.

"The feather you're looking for, did you find it yet." asked Masayoshi.

"No, not yet." replied Syaoran.

"I probably know my way around this place better then you do. I can help you guys look for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Uhuh."

"Well then of course, we'd appreciate that." said Syaoran.

"Masayoshi, Mokona says thanks." said Mokona as he hopped onto Masayoshi's shoulder. There were all so occupied by what was going on that none of them noticed a flash of light in the sky over head. They finally noticed it when it was close enough to be recognized as a silver, bird-like kudan and it was coming right for them. Everyone stared at it unsure of what to do. The huge silver kudan swooped down, causing a great deal of wind, and picked up Masayoshi and Mokona in its beak like mouth and started to fly away. Everyone was stunned except Kyoya who jumped and grabbed hold of Masayoshi's leg as they rose higher and higher into the air. Kyoya spared a glance down to the others and even from this height he could see the terrified face of Syaoran. He just knew that the only thought going through Syaoran's head is of him falling to his death. Kyoya knew that even though Syaoran might not show it a lot but he knew that Syaoran loved him with all his heart and could be very protective when it came to his safty. _"Don't worry Syao. I have no desire to let go. There is no way in hell that I will die until we can go home with all of Sakura's memories intact."_ thought Kyoya. As he moved away from the balcony he could hear Syaoran yelling, "Masayoshi! Mokona! Kyoya!" and then all he could hear was the wind zooming past him and Masayoshi and Mokona's cries to be put down.

~ Balcony of the Building ~

Syaoran watched as the kudan disappeared into the distance with his two friends and his little brother. _"No, Kyoya. PLEASE don't let go. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."_ he thought. He turned around ready to run after them when he saw a letter gently land on the ground in front of him where the kudan had swooped down. He picked it up and opened it. " 'Waiting at Hanshin Castle.' Hansin? Where's that?" he said then looked up at the others. "Hey you guys you should look at this." He let out a gasp as Kurogane and Fye replied but he couldn't understand a word they were saying. The others realized it at the same and began to talk, trying to figure out what was happening to them. _"What's going on?"_ thought Syaoran. _"Suddenly it's like we're all talking in gibberish. We've been fine up to this point. Why can't we understand each other now?"_ Suddenly they all came to the same conclusion and they all said the same word. "Mokona!"

~ In the Air with the Kudan ~

Kyoya kept looking down at the city below him and his feet dangling a hundred feet over it. Even though he knew he wasn't letting go of Masayoshi's leg there was a part of his mind that was screaming, "We're gonna die. We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" He looked up at the other two (Masayoshi had he's shut as tight as they could go and Mokona was now beginning to enjoy himself) and the kudan. Mokona looked down at the city and noticed Kyoya gripping Masayoshi's leg. "Kyoya! Don't let go!"

"Trust me Mokona, that's the farthest thing from my mind." _"But thanks for bringing the thought to the front of my mind you little fluff ball."_ A few seconds went by before Mokona called down to Kyoya again. "Kyoya, look." Kyoya looked to where he was pointing and noticed a tall tower-like building and they were fast approaching it. As they got closer the kudan began fly desend and Kyoya began to tense up, ready to fight who or whatever they might meet. As they past close to the roof Kyoya reached out and grabbed the edge of it, finally let go of Masayoshi, and pulled himself up onto the roof. He carefully made his way to where the kudan had landed and heard three male voices along with Masayoshi's and Mokona's voice. "That was too easy."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd at least put up some fight."

"No, hey what are you doing?" Kyoya recognized Masayoshi's voice.

"Masayoshi!" Kyoya recognized Mokona's semi-frantic voice.

"Yoyo guys, get a load of this?"

"What is it?"

"It looks like some sort of small rabbit." Kyoya could tell that they were staring at Mokona with confused faces.

"Could it be someone's kudan?"

"No, you silly. I'm not a kudan. I'm Mokona." In the background Kyoya could hear Masayoshi telling Mokona to run away and get help, but no one was really paying attention to him at the moment.

"Mokona, huh."

"Yep." replied Mokona.

"Well Mokona, how do you feel about high places?"

"Mokona love's high places."

"Then you're really gonna love this." With that Kyoya could tell that the three men were dragging Masayoshi, who was begging to be let go, and Mokona, who was chattering excitedly about being high in the sky, away from where he was on the roof. Kyoya stayed there for a few seconds to make sure that everyone had left before he grabbed the edge of the roof and swung himself down onto the deck that was right below him. He looked around the room and could tell that it was an old building. The room he was in was made of wood, which seemed to be aged. He noticed an open door at the other end of the room and a hallway beyond that. He moved silently down the hallway and found a set of stairs. He climbed the stairs and found another hallway with another set of stairs. This went on for a good 5 minutes until he was sure that was near the top of the building and came across an open door and heard people talking. He pressed himself up against the wall and listened. _"It sounds like the three guys who took Masayoshi and Mokona but now there's a girl with them._" he thought. Suddenly he heard Masayoshi's voice yell out, "Help! I'm scared of heights!" _"Masayoshi. Hold on I'm coming." _thought Kyoya.

"So you're positive. He's the one Shogo wants to fight." said the girl. "He just looks like a helpless little boy to me."

"Yeah. That's the guy, we're sure of it." said guy #1. "We had some of our spies look in to it and they're never wrong."

"We did just like they said. He looked like the shortest guy in the group so that's who we kidnapped." said guy #2.

"Kay." sighed the girl. "But what's that other thing?"

"We don't know." said guy #3. "We thought it was a kudan but it told us that it was a Mokona, whatever that is."

"A Mokona huh, weird." It was at that moment that Kyoya faintly heard Mokona singing a funny little song. "Back and forth, back and forth, up so high in the sky, back and forth, back and forth, like a bird see me fly." Kyoya smiled and could imagine Mokona swinging back and forth grinning like he didn't have a problem in the world. "But we can figure out what it is later." continued the girl. "Right now all that matters is fighting Syaoran and now that we have him all we have to do is wait for his friends." _"What? They have Syaoran? When did they capture him and how did they get him here so quickly, I just don…wait a minute. I bet they think that Masayoshi is Syaoran. They did say that they were going for the shortest guy in the group, and at the moment that the kudan came, Masayoshi was the shortest one in our group. Oh this is rich. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out the truth. Boy are they gonna be surprised, but I wonder if they will seriously hurt Masayoshi when they find out that he's not Syaoran. Oh man, they might even kill him and Mokona. I have to get them out of here, but how? Well, they don't know I'm here so the element of surprise is on my side. I can rush them and knock them out before they realized what was happening. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Ok, 3…2…1… GO!"_ All of this was going through his mind in a matter of seconds and when he screamed 'go' in his head he ran into the room but he didn't have to yell or anything cause the wood floor made his feet sound twice as loud so it was like three men and just run into the room. The four strangers turned around and two of the guys quickly began to run at him. Kyoya smiled and leapt into air, landing behind them. One of the men turned with his fist poised to rearrange Kyoya's face but Kyoya ducked and kicked his leg right into the man's side. There was a grunt and the man was down on the ground gasping for air. The other man came at him next but Kyoya step sided his attack and kicked leg on the man's back, causing him to stumble forward into a chair and some boxes in the corner knocking him out. The last man, who was standing in front of the girl, ran toward him with a scream, but Kyoya stood his ground until the last second when he leapt into the air. He then fipped so that his hands were now on the man's shoulders/neck and gave a little but hard squeeze. When he did that he pushed himself off the man's shoulders and landed behind the man facing the girl as the man fell to the floor completely unconscious. Kyoya smiled, _"Now __that__ was easy. Three guys down in under thirty seconds. That's gotta be a record."_ he thought as he said, "You know lady, you really should consider getting some goons who actually know how to fight. That way people like me can't come in here and beat them up to get to you." Kyoya looked up at her face expecting her to say something sarcastic back but all she did was stare at him with big golden-brown eyes. It didn't look like she was going to say anything so Kyoya continued. "Now that I have your attention I want to talk about letting my friends go. I don't want to hurt you but I will if my friends aren't set free. So, what do you sa…" Kyoya never got to finish his sentence cause a wood plank came crashing into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

~ Meanwhile Back on the Street ~

Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane, after a very confusing few minutes and trying to communicate through hand signals, they ran out the building and into the city looking for something that could point them to Hanshin Castle. Luckily they remembered that there was a map 8 blocks away. Once they were standing in front of the map and they located where they were standing and where the castle was Syaoran said, "Looks like Hansin Castle's pretty far away, if I'm reading this map right."

"Yes it would be quite a trek on foot, we'd better take the train." said Fye.

"Sounds good." said Kurogane. Their eyes went big as they realized that they were no longer speaking in gibberish. "Hey we make sense now, what gives?"

"Well that's a relief at least." said Syaoran.

"Yes, I wonder what changed." said Fye. "Maybe it's just because we're getting closer to Mokona." They took running to the nearest train station as Fye continued talking. "Coming from different worlds naturally we wouldn't speak the same language. Mokona must act like some sort of translation devise."

"You guys had better not been callin' me names." said Kurogane. The ride on the train to Hanshin Castle seemed to take forever. All three of them were anxious about what would be waiting for them at the castle and Syaoran and Fye were worrying about Kyoya, Masayoshi, and Mokona being seriously hurt. But they finally made it to the base of the castle. "So, that's Hanshin Castle." said Syaoran as he looked up at the castle that looked more like a tower. It looked like the other buildings in the city except 3 times as tall and had gold trim and figurines around the edges. "Look up there. We seem to have gotten it right." said Fye waving his hand over his head. The other two looked up to see who he was waving at and saw Masayoshi and Mokona hanging from the golden tiger-fish ornament that was on the very top of the building. They could just faintly hear Mokona's song and Masayoshi's cries for help. _"There's Mokona and Masayoshi, but where's Kyoya."_ thought Syaoran. A bit of fear began to stir in his stomach, what if Kyoya had some how lost his grip on Masayoshi's leg and fallen to his death or maybe to people that put Masayoshi and Mokona on the roof had seriously wounded Kyoya. These were just a few of the thoughts that passed through Syaoran's mind, but he shook his head, knowing that he needed to stay focused and that Masayoshi and Mokona needed to be rescued from the top of the building. "Let's get them down." he said in determination.

"And interrupt the fur ball's song. You're so heartless." quipped Kurogane. Suddenly they saw three guys standing on the top balcony with their fists in front of them and guy #1 yelled, "Let's do this!" The other two guys shouted their approval at the same time as a yellow energy ball formed in front of their three fists, which formed into the silver, bird-like kudan that has kidnapped Kyoya, Mokona, and Masayoshi. Syaoran let out a small gasp, but Kurogane stepped in front of him saying, "I'll take care of this one." He then threw his hand out to one side and shouted, "Demon Destruction. Blade of the Dragon King." There then appeared in his hand his kudan sword that he used to defeat Kunio and his gang in the mall a few days ago. The enemy kudan sped towards them ready to attack but Kurogane gave a smirk and a yell as he leapt into the air to meet it. He swung his blade cutting through the enemy kudan, which then immediately vanished causing the middle guy on the balcony to fall down either from exhaustion, pain, or just stunned or maybe even all three. "There now, I think we're done." said Kurogane from his kneeling position on the ground. The other two guys on the balcony were urging their friend to get up, but a girl stepped in front of them. "Well boys, guess you couldn't handle them on your own after all." This girl had light grayish-green hair that was half up and half down. The part that was up was arranged in cone shaped buns on the side of her head. There were two strands that fell in front of her body with the rest in back and she had bangs. She had big golden-brown eyes and had on white boots and a pink skirt. Her white shirt only covered the up half of her body leaving her mid-section completely exposed. The shirt was sleeveless but the collar covered half of her neck and on the back of the shirt were what looked like a set of wings. "Hold on, who the heck are you." asked Kurogane.

"If you don't know who Primeara is you don't deserve to have a pulse." yelled guy #3.

"Yeah everyone knows Primeara. She's a singer, a dancer, and an actress too. She's the biggest celebrity in the whole country." yelled guy #2.

"Right, and on top of all that she had a really strong kudan." continued guy #3.

"But enough about me. What kept you guys, I've been waiting." said Primera. Syaoran looked up at her with a disbelieving face before his face became determined and put on a small smile and saying, "We came here looking for our friends Mokona, Masayoshi, and Kyoya."

"His name's Masayoshi, but the boy's suppose to be Syaoran." said Primera.

"Well, he isn't, I'm Syaoran."

Primera stared down at Syaoran with confused eyes before she suddenly turned around and started to yell and hit the three guys that had kidnapped the prisoners. " 'We're sure it's him' you said! Are you complete idiots? Do I have to do everything myself?" she yelled as the men apologized over and over, then just as quickly as it had started, she stopped and turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"If it's me you want then just let the others go." said Syaoran. "Oh no, if you want those three back, you're gonna have to fight me for them, of course that is, if you think you can handle it." said Primera as she jumped over the railing around the top deck, landing gracefully on the roof of the deck below her. _"She said three, that means that Kyoya is in there too."_ thought Syaoran in relief. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fye all stared up at her not believing a word she was saying. "Is that a joke?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, she can't be serious. I mean look at her, she's a little girl." said Kurogane.

"Let me take care of this Syaoran." said Fye as he stepped in front of Syaoran.

"Are you sure Fye?"

"Don't worry, I won't be alone. I'll have the help of my kudan." said Fye. A bright light suddenly appeared behind Fye before turning into his kudan, which was huge. It was a bird that had the neck of a swan, the body of a duck, the face and wings of an eagle, and two long ribbon-like feathers that were attached to its tail feathers. Its feathers looked white but at times they also looked green as well. Its beak was gold as well as the trim around its eyes and it had a green gem in the center of its forehead. "That's yours!" gasped Syaoran.

"Well, I was wondering when he'd get a pet of his own." said Kurogane. Fye looked up Primera and boldly stated, "So, shall we start?" With that Fye kudan raised its head and spread its wings to their full length and let out a tremendous roar; ready to go into battle. The kudan then changed into a glowing ball of energy and dissolved into Fye chest. Suddenly Fye glowed a light green color before he rose into the air to battle Primera face to face. Fye shut his eyes and, for a few seconds, just let himself enjoy the wind blowing through his hair before rising even higher. "Wait there. I'll be right back." he said to Syaoran and Kurogane on the ground.

"He's flying." said a stunned Syaoran. "Looks like just about anything can happen, with these kudan." said Kurogane from behind Syaoran.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Primera as Fye floated a few feet from her. "You can fly! Even I can't do that. Oh well, I bet you can't do this." She stuck her hand out in the air and said, "My kudan super sound check and show time." As she said this a pink ball of energy emitted from her hand leaving in its place a single mic with a bullhorn on the front. "Now, presenting, the sensational Primera with her new hit single…Dance of the Blonde Boy!" The last part of her speech she yelled/sung into the mic and pastel color music notes flew out of the bullhorn. Fye's eyes widened and he was completely taken by surprise. The notes reached him and exploded on impact. "Fye!" yelled Syaoran from down on the ground. The smoke from the explosion slowly drifted away but Fye was not there. He had moved at the last minute so that he didn't get the full blast. "Well, you did surprise me." he said as green lines quickly circled him which everyone assumed were healing any wounds he might have gotten from the blast. "I've never seen a move like that. It seems just the sort of attack that Mokona would enjoy." At that moment he heard Mokona cheering, "Go Fye! Mokona likes." and Masayoshi shouting a warning, "Be careful Fye! Primera has a very high-ranking kudan. You could get hurt!"

"You dodged? No fair." said Primera as she stomped her foot. "All right… LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE…MY NEXT BIG HIT!" she yelled into the mic and more pastel note flew toward Fye but he gracefully dodged each one, and the more he dodged the more frustrated Primera became. "DON'T FLY AWAY! Can't I Just Prove. THAT'S IT FLY BOY, THE EXTENDED LP!" she yelled. After a few minutes of this yelling/singing and dodging, Primera stopped and Fye came to land on the roof of the balcony that was below her. "I don't get it, why aren't they hitting you?" asked a frustrated Primera.

"Well, that's simple, if I let them hit me it might hurt." said Fye.

Back down on the ground Kurogane said, "He acts so spineless all the time but he seems use to fighting."

"He does doesn't he." simply replied Syaoran.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Well I can tell by watching the way he moves, can't you? He's not the type to go bragging, but I'd say he's seen his far share of battles."

A smile grew across Kurogane's face and Syaoran actually thought that it was a genuine smile. It was like that smile said that Kurogane was going to help them find the feathers; it was his agreement. "Well, I guess your smarter then you look kid." Their attention was then drawn back up in the sky as they heard Primera say, "You're good fly boy. I'll need some more power." Fye's eyes widened as he prepared himself for what could happen once she got that extra power. "My kudan super sound check two." said Primera before she threw her hand that was holding the mic into the air. The mic glowed pink before it disappeared and reappeared as full mic stand with a small amplification device on the front. She brought it up to her mouth while saying, "Mic Stand." Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran thought it was weird that she kept calling out the names of her kudan. _"But then again she is a little girl. Maybe she thinks that it makes her appear tougher."_ they all thought. Primera took a big breath before she yelled into the mic but no one could really understand what she was saying because the mic had some sort of built in reverb that jumbled all her words together. As she yelled a pink treble clef two and a half times bigger then Fye appeared in front of Primera. She moved her mic stand right behind the treble clef and seems to hit it towards Fye while saying the only words anyone could understand, "To fantastic to resist." Fye's eyes widened, he was unsure whether he'd be able to dodge this one, but as soon as he thought that the treble clef collided with him. On the ground Syaoran gasped, "Oh no!" Around him pink chunks of the kudan treble clef fell to the ground and disappeared, but he didn't notice any of this as his eyes were concentrated on the disappearing smoke cluster in the sky. When the smoke finally did clear Fye was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" asked Syaoran in a mild frantic tone.

"Over here guys." Syaoran and Kurogane turned around and saw Fye standing on a tree branch patting his arm. _"It looks like he got hurt in that last attack."_ thought Syaoran as he opened his mouth to ask if he was injured, but Fye spook first. "But never mind me. How's Mokona reacting to all this?" They looked back up at Mokona and saw that he was swing back and forth and singing his happy song. "No change." said Syaoran. "Nope, still singing that same dumb song." affirmed Kurogane. "Primera fought with her kudan the entire time. If Mokona didn't react at all then…" said Fye.

"The search goes on." concluded Syaoran. "Primera's kudan must not be the one with Sakura's feather."

~ Meanwhile, back inside the Castle ~

Kyoya found the darkness that surrounded him to be very relaxing but at the same time unnerving and he couldn't tell whether he wanted to stay there or not. He had just decided to stay there for a little while when he suddenly become very aware of explosions going off some where. It was these explosions that brought him out of the darkness and he opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor of the top room of the castle. He moved his head to get a better look at what was going on but winced as a flash of pain went through his head. He reached a hand up and felt a large, painful bump on the back of his head. _"What happened? The last thing I remember is standing in front of a girl and demanding to have my friends back then nothing. I guess another guy came into the room and really whaled on me. But I would have heard them come in the room; this floor wasn't exactly made to sneak around on. Then It must have been one of the three guys that where in here with the girl, but I made them all unconscious so how _ _did…wait a minute. I didn't knock out the first guy I just knocked the air out of him."_ All of this went through his head in a few seconds as he slowly raised himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room and noticed that the three guys were gone as was the girl. Suddenly a voice from outside caught his attention. "What are you guys chit chatting so much about? Are you ready to give up?" He slowly crawled to the door leading out onto the balcony and saw the girl that he had confronted earlier, but now she was holding a mic stand. _"Why does she have wings on her back?"_ thought Kyoya completely dismissing everything else about her. He then heard a voice, which seemed to be coming from the base of the castle. "If I do conceed misteress, then what exactly happens next." Kyoya eyes grew wide as he realized that it was Fye who was speaking.

"Well, isn't that obvious. I'll move on to fighting Syaoran." said Primera. Kyoya broke into a smile knowing that Syaoran was on the foot of the castle with Fye and most likely Kurogane.

"I'm afraid that's a bit of a problem. You see, Syaoran's in the middle of an important hunt rght now and I can't let you get in his way." said Fye.

"Well, then, I can't let you live." replied Primera. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat at that statement, but then he thought, _"She a little girl what can she possibly do to Fye that will hurt him. I mean is she going to smile him to death."_ He heard her take a deep breath and then yell into her mic stand. The words echoed so that no could hear the words except for "THAT'S IT FLY BOY!" and "THE ULTIMATE REMIX! OH YEAH!" Kyoya's eyes nearly poped out of their sockets when he say the long, fat line of pink light eminating from the mic stand and he wasn't the only one. On the ground Syaoran and Kurogane's eyes grew big and were shining with worry and awe. Kyoya then saw Fye fly up and land on the pink strip, running straight for Primera. _"What's Fye doing flying? What's going on? How can this little girl do that?"_ Kyoya thought completely stunned. Kyoya then saw Fye leap into the air and land on top of Primera who had fallen onto her back. Fye reached over and brushed her hair from her eyes and said, "I'd hate to hurt such a cute girl, can't we just stop this fighting. What do ya say?" Primera's eyes grew extremely wide at the closeness between her and cheeks had a light reed tint to them. She opened and closed her mouth a few times stuttering over her words before she suddenly screamed, "I'M SO EMBARASSED!" A few music notes appeared and exploded at the top of the castle causing Masayoshi and Mokona break free from where they were hanging and start plummeting to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as they fell; Masayoshi screaming bloody murder and Mokona half screaming half laughing. "They'll be killed!" yelled Syaoran and Kyoya was now standing on his feet and leaning over the balcony wishing that there was something that he could do to help them. They all watch as Masayoshi's kudan appeared and grabbed hold of him, trying to protect him in any way that it could. Suddenly a very familiar blue mantaray kudan appeared under them and stopped their deadly fall. "What's this?" asked Masayoshi when he finally had opened his eyes.

"Primera, stop it." said a new voice. Everyone turned toward the voice and were not to surprised to see Shogo concidering that they had recognized his kudan the moment it appeared. "Enough's enough."

"Shogo you're back!" shouted Primera. Shogo's kudan glidded over roof of the balcony below Primera and it's passengers carefully and, in Masayoshi's case, shakingly got off. "You're amazing. Thank you Shogo." said Masayoshi as Mokona's eyes suddenly grew wide signaling that he sensed the feather once again. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief that Shogo had got here when he did or else it could have been a very messy ending. "Oh, Kyoya, there you are." Kyoya turned his head, wincing a bit as he did so, and say that Fye had finally noticed him. Fye floated up to the balcony and walked over to Kyoya. "We were worried that you might have let go of Masayoshi's legs. Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Fye, who had seen Kyoya's slight wince. "No, but my head kind of hurts cause someone took a wood plank and decided that my head was the perfect target." Fye smiled as he reached up to take a look at it. Kyoya winced and pulled away when he touched it. "Well, it doesn't look to bad, just a nasty bump. You'll most likely be fine by tomorrow. Now let's go back down and rejoin your brother and Kuro-pu." With that Fye reached his arm around Kyoya's waist and Kyoya, realizing what was about to happen, wrapped his arms around Fye's torso, just as Fye lept off the balcony and glidded back down to the ground. As they made their way down they could hear Shogo and Primera talking. "What do you think you're doing here Primera. Don't you have a concert to perform?" asked Shogo.

"I'm the one who should be asking questions. Where have you been?" demanded Primera. "I haven't seen you all day and as for the concert, please I still have plenty of time. It's two minute away right there in Hanshin Dome." Primera pointed off to her right at a large dome like structure. "Look I saw you yesterday." she continued. "What did you think you were doing with your arm around that other girl? Would you rather spend time with her than me?" Everyone listened in silence, that is until Kurogane asked, "What are they fighting about?"

"Who knows." replied Syaoran.

"I have a guess." said Fye as he and Kyoya made a soft landing behind Syaoran and Kurogane. Syaoran turned towards Fye ready to ask him what his guess was and that's when he saw Kyoya. Syaoran's eyes filled with relief and worry as he quickly made his way over to his brother. "Kyoya." he said as he place both hands on Kyoya's shoulders. "Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" Kyoya looked into his brother eyes extremely glad to be with him once again. "Yeah, I'm fine Syao. I have a large bump on the head but Fye says it's nothing to worry about and that it will most likely be gone by tomorrow."

"That's good." said Syaoran with a smile on his face. He kept his hands on Kyoya's shoulders for a few more seconds as if to remind himself that his brother was standing before him relatively unhurt. Soon their attention drawn back to Shogo and Primera's conversation and Syaoran let go of Kyoya's shoulders and stood beside him.

"Between school and helping out at home I'm really busy right now and I do have a job to in case you have forgotten." said Shogo holding up his work apron as proof.

"But I'm lonely without you." cried Primera and pointed down to Masayoshi. "So that's why I wanted to beat up that Syaoran guy so you can spend time with me instead of fighting him with your stupid gang. But it all got messed up."

"Yeah…you do know that's not Syaoran right."

"Yeeaahh." cried Primera who was now sitting on the rooftop rubbing the tears from her eyes. Suddenly Mokona yelled excitedly down to Syaoran, his eyes wide open. "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"Hey your eyes! Is it the feather?" shouted Syaoran as he moved quickly to the front of the group, Kyoya following close behind eyes wide as well, anxious to hear what Mokona had to say.

"It's here." chirped Mokona. "The feather's very close now."

"Are you sure? Do you know who has it?" asked Syaoran.

"Nope, but a minute ago I felt it really strongly. It's close, close, close."

"So it has been absorbed by someone's kudan then." said Fye.

"I guess so." stated Kurogane. "Now explain again why it'd be strong one minute and then weak the next."

"Sorata said a kudan protects the person it's attached to. It acts as sort of a guardian for them, a shield." explained Syaoran.

"For example, Masayoshi's little kudan appeared when he was blasted from the roof. Masayoshi was falling to his death so his kudan, sensing that, appeared to do what ever he could, which would be very much, to save Masayoshi." elaborated Kyoya.

"Right." said Syaoran with a small smile before continuing. "So a kudan would be at its strongest when its called upon to protect a person from danger."

"Therefore, to see if someone has the feather we're going to have to fight them." said Fye.

"Shogo!" shouted Primera from on the roof. Shogo rolled his eyes and sighed has he lifted his hand and waved up at her. "I've missed up." tearily shouted Primera.

"Yeah babe, I've missed you too." said Shogo. Kyoya had to bit back a small laugh when he heard the exasperated tone in Shogo's voice. "Well," lightly chuckled Fye. "Seems those two are on the road to recovery."

"If they keep on like that I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Me too." said Kyoya. _"Either that or die laughing. I mean just get a look at Shogo's face. It's hilarious"_ he thought. Kyoya once again looked over at Shogo, but had to look away to keep from laughing when he saw his looking exasperation, embarrassment, and trying to keep his cool persona. Syaoran's reaction to the conversation was completely opposite of his brother's. He began to think about Sakura and how she had asked him to hold her hand when she was sick so she could get to sleep. He so badly wanted Sakura to wake up from her deep, dreamless sleep and tell him how much she missed him while she gave him one of her wonderful, shining smiles. But he knew that she would never again say those words with such deep meaning. Sure they would develop another wonderful relationship while on this journey, but she would never remember how they met or the many memories they shared together before this journey; memories that were his most precious treasure. He shook his head, clearing his mind to concentrate on getting Sakura's memory back. He called out to Shogo and explained their quest to him.

"A feather?" repeated Shogo.

"Yeah, that's right." continued Syaoran. "It sounds strange but we think your kudan may have absorbed one of these memory fragments we've been looking for."

"Interesting. But how'd I know if it had." Shogo stared at Syaoran across the ditch that separated them. "Something tells me I'm about to get that little rematch I was hoping for. Back on the bridge, when I said you were a worthy opponant, I was serious kid. It's obvious that you're strong and I'm not talkin' physical strong, I'm talkin' in here." he said pointing to his chest. "A rare trait and that's the real reason I want to fight you Syaoran…with kudan of course." With that he threw down the work apron he was still holding and his water kudan appeared at his side ready to do battle. Syaoran, who had remained silent throughout the whole speech, in fact he had barely moved a muscle, stared back at Shogo with a hard, determined gaze. He suddenly began to glow red; as if his whole body was on fire, or he was ready to explode from anger, at least that's want Kyoya thought. "I understand." said Syaoran as his fire kudan appeared at his side also ready for battle. "I accept your challenge. Let's fight." Everyone tensed when they heard him quietly say those words. Fye and Kurogane moved back a ways from Syaoran to give him the fighting room he needed but Kyoya clentched his fists, stood straighter and went to stand to the side and slightly behind his brother. He didn't have a kudan tp fight with but he wasn't about to let his brother fight alone. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder pulling back. He looked up and saw Fye smiling down at him. Kyoya opened his mouth to protest as Fye dragged him back to where he and Kurogane were standing, but Fye cut him off. "Let's let Syaoran fight this one. We'll help on the next one."

"Besides." interjected Kurogane. "What could you do? This is a fight with kudan and you don't have one, so how could you have possibly give Syaoran any help." Kyoya glared at him. _"Oh sure, just rub it in. I don't have a kudan and guess what, I like it that way and I to could have helped. I could have given him encouragement or suggestions on how to beat Shogo. So there Mr. I-Have-A-Dragon-Kudan-And-A-Huge-Ass-Dragon-Sword-That-Can-Defeat-Anything-That-Stands-In-Its-Way…" _His silent ranting died away as he watch Shogo and Syaoran stare each other down, neither blinking. The fight that everyone had been waiting for since that first day on the bridge was about to begin


	6. Unshed Tears

Review from last chapter**:**

"Besides." interjected Kurogane. "What could you do? This is a fight with kudan and you don't have one, so how could you have possibly give Syaoran any help." Kyoya glared at him. _"Oh sure, just rub it in. I don't have a kudan and guess what, I like it that way and I to could have helped. I could have given him encouragement or suggestions on how to beat Shogo. So there Mr. I-Have-A-Dragon-Kudan-And-A-Huge-Ass-Dragon-Sword-That-Can-Defeat-Anything-That-Stands-In-Its-Way…" _His silent ranting died away as he watch Shogo and Syaoran stare each other down, neither blinking. The fight that everyone had been waiting for since that first day on the bridge was about to begin 

~ Episode 6: Unshed Tears ~

The tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Shogo and his water kudan stood on one side of the ditch while Syaoran and his fire kudan stood on the other side. Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off of the fighter and their kudan. As he watched a thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute…Syaoran's kudan is fire whereas Shogo's is water and water always puts out a fire…Oh No! Syaoran doesn't stand a chance; he'll be murdered or at least his kudan will. I've got to try to talk him out of this." Kyoya hadn't taken more then a few steps toward his brother when both kudans threw energy shots at each other. They collided in the middle of the ditch and caused a huge explosion, which threw Kyoya back the few steps he had taken. He would have been thrown farther if it hadn't been for Kurogane catching him. Kurogane set him back on his feet but he didn't release the hold he had on Kyoya's shoulders. Even thought he didn't know much about Kyoya, he knew for a fact that he would help his brother no matter what, even if it meant going into a battle with no weapon, and Kurogane wasn't going to let that happen. "This kid is foolish… brave, but foolish. Whether or not I like this kid, I'm not about to let him be killed." Fye must have thought the same thing cause he moved slightly in front of Kyoya to that he couldn't run forward. Kyoya knew what they were doing but as he watched the shots of energy flying through the air he knew that there was no way to get to Syaoran now, so he stayed where he was. All of a sudden Masayoshi yelled down to Syaoran from the roof. "Behind you!" Syaoran turned and saw that one of the shots had picked up a chunk of rock, which was now falling right at him. Syaoran jumped up to meet the rock and kicked out his right leg, breaking the rock into smaller pieces. He landed down in the ditch and his kudan lept down as well. "He's no amature that's for sure." said Fye.

"Well he's got enough brains not to let his guard down if that's what you mean." said Kurogane.

"From what I gather he hasn't had much of a warriors life. Where'd he learn moves like that?"

"Maybe he's a fast learner and picked up the basics from watching your fight with that singer girl."

"That's possible or perhaps he has a livelier past than we realize. Maybe he keeps some secrets." said Fye.

"Both Syaoran and I learned the basics of fighting from a guy who was passing through our country. He was a good teacher and taught us a lot in the few weeks that he stayed in Clow." said Kyoya without taking his eyes of the battlefield. On the battlefield Syaoran brought one arm in front of him, hand closed in a fist, and the other braced the arm at the elbow. A shot of energy flew from his fist as Shogo's kudan attacked as well. Both energies once again met in the middle but Syaoran's broke through and exploded right in front of Shogo. Shogo's kudan enveloped him in a water cocoon, saving him from any damage. Dropping out of the cocoon Shogo said, "Well done. I've been fighting ever since I could lace my own boots and I've never been thrown like that before. What makes you so strong? Tell me." But his question was answered with silence. "Don't want to give away your secret is that it."

"There's something important I promised I'd do." replied Syaoran.

"Is that so. Move back, to higher ground." said Shogo to his other gang members. Kyoya watched as the gang members jumped up to the next ground terrace. He felt a slight wave of fear wash over his body. _"Whatever he's about to do can not be very good if he's sending his men back."_ The water kudan then turned into a ring of water and out of the center came a flood of water…right into the ditch where Syaoran was standing. The water filled the entire ditch completely submerging Syaoran. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" screamed Kyoya. He struggled to break free of Kurogane's hold but found that it was growing tighter. He looked up at Kurogane to tell him off but saw that his face was twisted with fear and awe. Kyoya knew that this was bad if he was afraid. "Syaoran!" he yelled again. "Please Syao. You can't die, Sakura needs you, I need you. So you better get your butt back up here." he thought then yelled. "Syaoran, you'd better get up here or you're gonna have to face me. Do you here me Syaoran. Get your butt up here NOW!" The water hit the sides of the ditch causing the ground to shake, but it was also weakening the foundation of the castle and it started to shake violently, making Primera, Masayoshi, and Mokona, who were still on the roof, hold on for dear life. "Shogo you big bonehead, you're gonna get us all killed and how can I put on an awesome concert if I'm dead." yelled Primera. Suddenly Masayoshi gave a terrified yelled as his grip was broken and he began sliding down the roof, but his kudan appeared and grabbed a hold of him, stopping his fall. Masayoshi looked at his kudan with fear in his eyes and then back down to the fight. "Syaoran could drown." he said. He looked over at Shogo and saw him looking smug, thinking that he had just won the battle. Then he saw Fye and Kurogane staring down anxiously into the now filled ditch and then he noticed Kyoya, who was straining against Kurogane's hold. Even from his distance, Masayoshi could see the look of absolute terror on his face, but he also noticed that a blue light was coming from his body. Masayoshi shoke rubbed his eyes and shook his head before looking back at Kyoya, but the blue light was gone. At that same moment an orange ball of energy burst from the water with Syaoran kneeling inside it. It floated over to Kurogane, Fye, and Kyoya where it landed and disappeared, leaving Syaoran and the fire kudan standing safely on solid ground. Kyoya felt his legs go weak from relief. Kurogane loosened his hold on him but Kyoya couldn't make his legs move. "He didn't die. He's alright. He's alright. He's alright." Kyoya thought over and over. Up on the roof Masayoshi said to himself. "He broke through. He can deal with anything. Syaoran's not even from this country, he's only had his kudan a few days, but he can already control it enough to fight the strongest guy in the whole city. He's so brave, fearless, and when he needs strength he just finds it. I want to be strong too, like him." The castle began to crumble due to the fact that its foundation was being eaten away by the water in the ditch. Every eye was on the castle and the three people up there. Primera screamed. "Somebody help! The castle's falling apart!"

"Primera!" yelled Shogo, the smug expression completely gone from his face. Masayoshi's kudan lifted him off the roof and began to float away. Masayoshi looked back at Mokona and Primera. "Help! No, no, no. Mokona's scared, Mokona's not laughing any more."

"Help!" screamed Primera.

"Yes, help. Scared, scared, scared." Masayoshi closed his eyes and summond all the courage he had. "No I can't run away this time; I can't just save myself. That's not what Syaoran would do." With that he jumped out of his kudan's arms back onto the roof and began to climb up toward Primera and Mokona. His kudan stared at him confused; he could feel the change that was coming over Masayoshi but was unsure about what to do. "I'll do what I have to and when I need strength I'll find it." continued to think Masayoshi. His kudan now understood, Masayoshi had the courage to save those in need and he could feel the power welling up inside of him. The kudan knew that it was time; time to show his true colors, his really power. Masayoshi climbed to the top of the roof and grabbed hold of Primera and Mokona. "You're going to be ok. Just stay close to me." The balcony above them began to fall forward. Everyone watched in horror, it seemed that there was no hope for Masayoshi, Mokona and Primera; they were going to be crushed. "Hang on." said Masayoshi closing his eyes. He knew that he really couldn't save them, there was no time, but he could be strong for them and give them some comfort. On the ground Kyoya looked away, he couldn't bare to watch them die. No matter how much they annoyed him at times they did not deserve to die. Suddenly a bright light near the temple caught his attention, it was coming from Masayoshi's kudan. "Look!" he yelled. The light engulfed the kudan and then stretched till it was taller than the castle itself, much taller. The giant kudan reached its hand hand and stopped the balcony from falling on Masayoshi. Masayoshi was surprised when he didn't feel the balcony fall on his back and looked up. He let out a shocked yell which caused Mokona and Primera to look up too. "You're kidding me." gasped Shogo.

"His…kudan." said Syaoran.

"No way." said Kyoya.

"What is that thing!" yelled Primera.

"Given water, sun, and soil a seed will grow." said Fye.

"I sure hope that's your way of saying you're surprised." said Kurogane. Suddenly Mokona jumped up and happily yelled down to Syaoran, his eyes wide open. "Syaoran! The feathers here, I'm sure, sure, sure of it. Inside the magic gaint boy. " As he said this he pointed to the symble on the front of the kudan's shirt, indicating that it was inside it.

"At last. We found it!" whispered Syaoran.

"So his kudan absorbed it, right under our noses.' said Fye.

"Okay, so now what." said Kurogane. His question went unanswered as the giant kudan reached down a hand and scooped up Masayoshi. Primera, now over the terror of almost being killed, started to beat the thick fingers yelling at the kudan to put Masayoshi down. "You freakish bully go pick on somebody your own sizes, like a mountain or something, just leave this kid alone!" The kudan looked down at her and something just snapped. His face no longer looked innocent but extremely angry and its eyes glowed orange. It opened its mouth and a huge energy ball formed in front of it, then the energy flew forward and exploded causing a very powerful wind to blow bits of earth through the air. The wind caught Primera and Mokona off guard and they were blown right off the roof. Primera screamed so loudly that no could hear if Mokona was even yelling, but before they were even 10 feet from the roof Shogo flew up on the back of his kudan and caught them. "Thank goodness, I was so scared." said Primera crying into Shogo's chest.

"There, there babe. You'll be okay now." said Shogo in a soothing tone.

"My turn, comfort Mokona."

"We're all goning to be fine runt as long as we stay on that thing's good side." said Shogo.

"I don't get it." said Kurogane. "I thought only a strong kudan could hold the feather and his was a class four."

"It seems Masayoshi's kudan was always this powerful and yet, from what we've learned, the kudan are linked to the hearts of the one they serve. It's actual strength must have been kept from surfacing by the boy's own belief he was a weakling." The giant kudan began to walk away from the castle and toward the city, shooting out energy every few steps. Masayoshi couldn't understand what was happening. He was trying to get his kudan to stop destroying the city, but the kudan wouldn't listen to him; he had lost control. "Stop! I want to protect the city not destroy it." he cried again and again in vain.

"His own kudan's ignoring him." said Kurogane.

"Looks like the power of that feather is taking its toll. It's to much for Masayoshi to control, it's making his kudan go haywire." They could here Masayoshi in the background screaming at his kudan to stop. Syaoran took a step toward Masayoshi and his kudan, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned and saw Kyoya. "Syaoran, what are we gonna do?" Syaoran looked into Kyoya's eyes and could almost hear his unspoken words. "What are you doing Syaoran? Where are you going? Please don't go after that thing, I don't want you to die. Please." thought Kyoya. Syaoran looked back to the giant kudan slowly moving into the city. "What's the plan kid?" asked Kurogane.

"I'm going to get Sakura's feather back." said Syaoran.

"Who knows how much damage a kudan like that can cause. Be smart or you'll get killed." said Kurogane. A smile spread across Syaoran's face and he turned back to Kyoya before speaking. "No, I won't die today." The worry from Kyoya's eyes faded a bit and he let go of Syaoran. "I have a purpose and I'm a long way from finishing it. I can't die yet. I'll see you soon. Kyoya I want you to stay here where it's safe." said Syaoran with a caring smile. "WHAT?" shouted Kyoya as Syaoran jumped onto the back of his kudan and flew off in the direction of the giant kudan. "Syaoran, you idiot, get back here! Syaoran!" screamed Kyoya. His eyes narrowed and he clentched his fists. _"Like hell am I gonna stay here. Syaoran you jackass, I'm coming whether you want me to or not."_ He looked over at Fye and Kurogane and noticed that they were deep in conversation. _ "If I leave right now they won't even notice that I'm gone. It's now or never."_ Kyoya slowly backed away from them and then made a mad dash toward the city.

"Dumb kid." said Kurogane as he watched Syaoran fly away. "Didn't even ask for help. He just took off."

"Blazing forward on his given path with no hesitation. I'm beginning to understand why it was the kudan of fire that chose him as an ally." said Fye. Kurogane grunted in response. "Hey." he said look around. "Where's the other kid?"

"It seems that we have lost Kyoya, but if I had to guess…"

"Which you do." grunted Kurogane, who was becoming slightly irritated.

"He's mostly likely gone after Syaoran." continued Fye.

"Stupid kid. He's gonna get himself killed." said Kurogane.

"I don't know about that. Kyoya seems to be the kind of person who isn't wasy to kill; he's very resilient. So don't worry Kuro-pu."

"I told you, the name's Kurogane. Kurogane!" he shouted.

Meanwhile Kyoya had finally caught up to Syaoran and was now running underneath him. Before long they were just a few feet away from the giant kudan, who was still shooting balls of energy in the city, destroying many stores and making a shamble of the sidewalk. Kyoya could hear Masayoshi yelling himself hoarse. "Why won't you listen to me? Please Stop!" He looked up at Syaoran and saw that determined stare; he was going to do whatever he could to get that feather, even if it meant seriously hurting himself. Up in the giant kudan's arms, Masayoshi suddenly noticed a small white light coming from inside his kudan. "The feather." he said. "The one Syaoran's been looking this whole time!" He then caught sight of Syaoran, as did his kudan. "Hey Syaoran!" shouted Masayoshi. His kudan opened his mouth and began forming a massive ball of energy, intent on killing Syaoran; his enemy. Kyoya noticed this and ran for its feet. "Oh no you don't." he grunted as he jumped spinning his body around so that he'd have more force behind his kick. His kick landed right on the kudan's leg but didn't even leave an sort of mark except the bruise that was growing on Kyoya's leg. Although Kyoya didn't expect the kick to hurt the giant kudan, he just wanted to get its attention, which he did. The kudan closed his mouth and looked down at Kyoya. It opened its mouth and shot energy at Kyoya, who had to jump almost like a rabbit to escape not only the blast but the chunks of cement and building that were now in the air. Meanwhile Masayoshi and Syaoran began to talk. "I don't mean your kudan any harm and I promise I'll do my best not to hurt it, but there's something I need." said Syaoran.

"It's inside him." shouted Masayoshi pointing to the symbol on the front of the kudan's shirt.

"I know and I'm going to take it."

"Don't come closer! I don't want him to hurt you!" shouted Masayoshi, but Syaoran didn't listen. He jumped into the air and fell straight for the giant kudan's chest. As soon as he made contact his hand began to pierce through the kudan's body toward the feather itself. Kyoya looked up when he Syaoran give out yell. The place where Syaoran's hand was emitting a bright light and it was burning his hand. Kyoya looked up at Syaoran's determined face and saw a bit of pain there as well. "Syaoran!" he yelled. Masayoshi looked down at him and saw the blue light around his body. "I wasn't imagining it at the castle. A light was coming from Kyoya. He must have a kudan too!" thought Masayoshi. Kyoya, brought his right arm up and supported it with his left hand, just as he saw Syaoran do in his battle with Shogo. He concentrated all his thoughts on Syaoran and protecting him, suddenly a blue stream of energy burst from his right fist and flew up, engulfed Syaoran. Syaoran noticed the blue light around him and looked down at Kyoya. Kyoya locked eyes with him telling Syaoran all that he neede to know; he gave a thankful smile and nod. Masayoshi stared wide-eyed at the blue shield; to him it looked like a giant blue flame had surrounded Syaoran's body. Kyoya clentched his teeth together and put all his strength into the shield, he didn't even notice that Fye and Kuorgane were now standing only a few feet away standing on a cement look out point. "Well, well, well. It seems that Kyoya has a kudan after all. I'm sure he'll be happy that he wasn't left out." said Fye as he watched Kyoya. Kurogane didn't say anything; he only gave a slight nod and watched the scene before him. Syaoran continued to drive his fist deeper into the kudan, he could hear Masayoshi yelling things at him but he didn't paying any attention to them. All he was focused on was the feather that was slowly coming closer to his hand. Back on the ground Kyoya gritted his teeth as a wave of tiredness washed over him, but he wasn't going to give up. "That's Sakura's feather in there and she needs it or else she's going to die." he thought to himself and the thought of Sakura dying was what made Kyoya not give up. Both

Kyoya and Syaoran's attention was broken when they heard an agonizing yell come from Masayoshi. Masayoshi grabbed his chest at the same place that Syaoran's hand was pushing into the kudan. "It's burning!" cried Masayoshi.

"Masayoshi!" yelled Syaoran as he remembered that kudans are linked to their humans and whatever pain the kudan is feeling Masayoshi feels it too.

"I'm fine, just keep going." grunted Masayoshi.

"I can't do that."

"But I want you to Syaoran. That feather doesn't belong to my kudan. You need it and I want to give it back. It hurts, but you can't worry about me, I'll fight through it. Take it, now!" groaned Masayoshi, his voice filled with pain. Syaoran nodded and plundged his hand deeper into the kudan, his hand coming closer to the feather. Down on the street Kyoya felt his knees begin to buckle. He could feel the force of the giant kudan trying to push Syaoran out; the two kudan forces were magnets pushing away from each other. He let out a grunt and widened his stance intent on not giving up. Syaoran could also feel the giant kudan trying to push him out. The power of the two opposing kudans was causing, what Syaoran thought was something related to friction, but he couldn't be to sure. This "friction" was beginning to cause some problems, not only was he getting tried from trying to push though Masayoshi's kudan's power but he was getting really hot. The longer he pushed towards the feather the hotter he became. True, he was used to the heat, what with living in Clow; which is in the middle of a desert, but this heat was boarding on unbareable. Syaoran noticed that the feather once grazing his fingers tips, he was almost there. He _gave a grunt and reached as far as he could. He winced, as his hand seemed to have caught fire. "The closer I get to the feather the hotter it gets. I guess this kudan really doesn't want to give up the feather so it's giving all it has to push me out as I move closer to the feather, which causes the 'friction' to become stronger making the heat more intense."_ he thought. His hand slowly moved till it was directly over the feather and with a final burst of energy Syaoran quickly closed his hand around it. His eyes widened as a bright light shone, making him have to close his eyes. On the ground, Kyoya immediately felt the opposing pressure disappear and knew that his brother had gotten the feather. He let out a sigh of relief and, finally giving into his weak legs, sank to the ground. He looked up at where Syaoran was but was surprised to see a bright white light, which quickly grew bigger until it encompassed everything with in 50 feet and made people shield their eyes. Kyoya didn't know how long the light shone for (his brain was so exhausted it was having trouble thinking), but when it did he could feel rain falling down on him. He looked up and saw Shogo's kudan hovering above the fight area and he could vaguely hear Shogo say something about how the rain stopping the fire from spreading. Kyoya then looked around the fight area. He saw Masayoshi laying face down and his kudan, which was now its normal, small size, was laying a few feet from him. "Masayoshi!" yelled Kyoya, worried that the boy was seriously wounded or worse. He wanted to run over to see if he could help but his legs didn't seem to be working; they were to weak to support his weight. His heart gave a leap as he saw Masayoshi begin to stir and push himself up into a kneeling position, signaling that he wasn't hurt too much. "Hey. You alright." Kyoya turned his head and saw Kurogane walking toward him with Fye and Mokona not to far behind. Kyoya nodded his head as Fye knelt down beside him.

"Well, that sure was exciting now wasn't it." he said with a smile. "That's some kudan you got there Kyoya. It sure came in handy, huh." Kyoya once again nodded.

"Hey. What about the kid?" asked Kurogane. Fye stood up and pointed over to his left. "Fear not Kuro-pu. Syaoran's safe over there." he said. Kurogane and Kyoya looked over to where Fye was point and was Syaoran kneeling on the ground clutching what they could only assume was the feather close to him. Kyoya, intent on getting over to his brother began to stand up but fell back down as his legs partially buckled under him. "Kyoya, are you alright?" asked a concerned Mokona, who was sitting in Fye's arms.

"Yeah, I'm ok. My legs are just tired that's all."

"Here, let me help you." said Fye reaching down and pulling Kyoya up onto his feet. "Thank you." said Kyoya as he leaned up against Fye, grateful for the support.

"Don't mention it." said Fye in his carefree voice and began to slow lead Kyoya over to Syaoran, which is where he sensed Kyoya wanted to go. Syaoran looked up as they approached and slowly got to his feet. "Kyoya, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" he said as he hurried over to meet them halfway.

"I'm fine Syaoran. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I got it. I got the feather." He opened his hands and showed them the still glowing feather.

"Ohhhhh, it's pretty, pretty." happily chirpped Mokona, who was now on Fye's shoulder.

"The feather. We did it Syaoran. We got it." said Kyoya smiling ecstatically.

"Yes. We got it." affirmed Syaoran, _"That's feather number two, another lost memory. You'll have it soon Sakura. I hope it's a happy one."_ he thought as they started to make their way back to the Arisugawa's home. By the time they reached the house Syaoran was almost out of strength and Kyoya, who's strength was spent, was being carried on Kurogane's back. When they entered the house they were greeted with a warm welcome from Sorata who started to jump around with joy when they told him that they had found the feather. Being extremely tired and wanting to get the feather to Sakura as quick as they could, they made their way up to the room. Syaoran immediately knelt down next to Sakura and placed the feather over her chest. Everyone let out a small gasp as it glowed (the feather had lost its glow from the fight on the walk back to the house) and melted into Sakrua. "This should give you some strength. Please wake up." whispered Syaoran. Kurogane put Kyoya down next to Syaoran and moved away, giving them some privacy. Kyoya stared anxiously down at Sakura. "Come on Sakura. You can do it. Please, please, please wake up." he silently pleaded. Syaoran took Sakura's hand into his own, remembering the time that she had been sick and told him, with a smile, that if she fell asleep while he was holding her hand he'd be the first thing she'd see when she woke up. Syaoran stared at her face and then at her hand. Kyoya could almost feel him willing Sakura to wake up through his hands, as if, by his touch alone, she would wake up. For a minute, which felt like an eternity for everyone in the room, nothing happened. They were about to give up hope when Sakura gave a soft moan and opened her eyes. "Sakura!" gasped Syaoran and Kyoya. She looked over at them both and a small smile graced her lips. "You're back." relief flooding Syaoran's tired voice.

"Thank God." said Kyoya, as he put his head on Syaoran's shoulder, feeling like a weight had been partially lifted, but the weight came crashing back down like a lead rock when Sakura spoke. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" Syaoran let out a terrified gasp and Kyoya jerked his head up. Both of their eyes were as big as saucers. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Sakura, their childhood friend, whom they viewed closer than a sister, didn't know who they were. Kyoya felt his heart break and the tears come back even stronger then before, but he knew that he had to be strong of not only Sakura but for Syaoran as well. He looked into Syaoran's face and saw that his world and heart had also just shattered into a million pieces. Syaoran was numb; he couldn't feel anything; his mind didn't seem to be able to think. He let her hand slip from his. "Sakura…doesn't know me. Dear God, she doesn't know me. This isn't happening, it can't be happening." his thought. For a few minutes, no one moved, or in Syaoran and Kyoya's case, they didn't seem to be able to move. It was only when Sakura tried to sit up did Syaoran move to help her. He looked at Sakura, gave a deep sigh and, pushing his feeling aside, calmly began to explain things to her.

"I'm Syaoran and this is Kyoya and your name is Princess Sakura. I know you're confused so I'll try to explain." he said. "You're from the country Clow which exists in another world."

"How's that possible?" asked Sakura.

"Something happened and your memory was scattered across different dimensions. We're traveling to them one by one to get your memory back."

"Just us. We're alone." said Sakura as she looked from Syaoran and Kyoya and back again.

"Actually, three others joined up with us along the way." said Syaoran.

"You've been here, from the the start."

"We have." affirmed Syaoran.

"Even though we're strangers." Kyoya shut his eyes and turned his head away from Sakura and Syaoran even gave a small wince. To hear Sakura say that they were strangers to her caused them pain like they had never experienced, but Syaoran put a small smile on his face before continuing.

"That's right." he said. It was then that Fye walked back into the room (he, Mokona and Kurogane had left the room to give the others some privacy and were standing just outside the door). "Hello Princess. My name is Fye, Fye D. Flourite if you want to be formal." he said and put his hands on Syaoran and Kyoya's shoulders. "There brave young men are Syaoran and Kyoya and that black cloud over there is Kurgy."

"Kurogane." he interrupted, wanting the Sakura to know his really name and not the stupid ones that Fye and Mokona make up. Fye continued to talk as if he hadn't even heard Kurogane. "And rounding out the group is this cute ball of fuzz."

"Mokona Modoki or Mokona for short. You sleep too much silly now that you're awake we can be friends." he happily said. Syaoran stood up and made his way out the door as they continued talking. "Syaoran." whispered Kyoya, as he watched his brother leave. "Syaoran, wait." he softly called after him as he shakily got to his feet and hurried after his brother. Kurogane watched them as they past by him and if they had looked in his eyes they would have seen concern. Syaoran made his way outside where it had started to rain, vaguely aware that Kyoya was following him. Syaoran stopped walking when he saw the plain white feather that Sakura had found lying at his feet; Kyoya stopped a few feet behind him. For a few minutes they said nothing, they just stood there letting the rain thoroughly soak them, as if it was trying to wash away their pain. "Syaoran." finally said Kyoya, his voice just audible above the sound of the rain.

"Tomorrow we should head out as soon as possible for the next world. We can't afford to waste any time." he said without turning around to face Kyoya.

"But Syaoran…"

"We'll need to sock up on supplies. Maybe Sorata and Arashi have some spare food that we can take cause we don't know where Mokona will take us. We could end up in the middle of nowhere miles away from civilization." Syaoran continued to talk but Kyoya had stopped listening. He was getting mad. Syaoran was avoiding everything that had just happened, it was like he didn't even care that Sakura thought they were strangers. He clenched his fists at his sides and he ground his teeth together, trying to keep his temper in check, but to no avail, he exploded within seconds. "Just shut up will you! Just shut up!" he yelled. "How can you be talking about stuff like this when Sakura is up in that room and doesn't have any damn idea who we are! Don't you care at all!" Tears now mingling with the rain running down his face. A few minutes went by and Syaoran didn't respond, which made Kyoya even madder. "Answer me damit! Why won't you answer me!" he screamed.

"I do care Kyoya, but we can't stop just because of sad things like that, we have to keep moving forward. I have to find and return her feathers no matter what stands in my way. It's up to me…"

"Will you just shut the hell up and stop trying to make it sound like you're the only one that can save her. I'm here to help you too damit. We'll find the feathers together. You don't have to do this alone. It's not your fault that this has happened, it's no one's fault. Get that through your thick skull, got it! It's No One's Fault!" yelled Kyoya, his blood now well beyond its boiling point.

"But it is my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault." said Syaoran, turing around to face his brother. "That night at the ruins, Sakura was being pulled into a stone carving on a wall in open middle of the ruins. I climbed up to save her, but I was unable to reach her, so I lept up and pulled her from the carving. When we hit the ground, the wings that had grown on her back broke into hundreds of feathers and blew away. So, it's my fault. I'm the one who caused all of Sakura's memories to leave her, and caused us to go on this journey, which made us make that deal with Yuko, which is way Sakura doesn't remember us and never will again. It's all my fault." Syaoran looked down at the ground, he could feel the tears in his eyes but he willed them not to fall.

Kyoya stared at his brother. _"So that's why he's so determined to collect the feathers. He feels responsible and not only does he feel the weight of the journey and the need to keep me and Saukra safe, but he also has the weight of guilt on his heart. Oh, Syaoran."_ Kyoya sadly thought and his blood cooled down almost immediately. More tears came to his eyes as he said, "Syao, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you feel that this is all your fault, but look at it this way, if you had let the carving suck Sakura up then she'd most likely be gone from our lives forever. So, even though you may have caused her memories to disappear, she's still here with us and, when you look at it that way, you actually saved her. As for you feeling guilty about the deal with Yuko, don't even worry about that. I'm positive no one holds it against you cause we all know that Yuko is a manipulating witch who likes to 'mess' with people's lives before she 'helps' them." Syaoran looked up at his younger brother with teary eyes and gave a genuine smile as he took in Kyoya's drentched form and red eyes from crying. He opened his arms wide knowing that his brother needed some comfort, as did he. Kyoya did have to be told twice, when he saw those arms open he ran into them and buried his face into Syaoran's chest and cried. Syaoran wrapped his arms protective around Kyoya and placed his head on Kyoya's shoulder and let his own tears finally mingle with the rain.

"Kyoya." said Syaoran. "Never forget that I care, even if I don't show it. I wish that this has never happened but it has and we can't be bogged down the sadness we feel. We have to keep moving forward, for that's the only way we get things back to the way they were, or at least close to it, and when we do that the sadness and pain with disappear. We just need to keep moving forward. Just move forward." Syaoran's voice got softer as he repeated 'just move forward' again and again. It was as if he was reminding himself and not just Kyoya. His voice shoke with unshown emotion and Kyoya tightened his grip around Syaoran, which Syaoran returned full force. They stayed that way for a while, both of them letting out their emotions so they could be able to move on. They finally were able to calm down but neither of them moved from the embrace. "Kyoya." Syaoran whispered again.

"Yes."

"Thank you. I couldn't do this without you." Kyoya gave a smile and tightened his loosening grip around Syaoran.

Up in the room Fye and Kurogane were staring out the window at the brothers. "Do you think they're ok? Poor guys. All of this for a girl who doesn't know them." said Fye.

"Yeah, well, fact is if they want to be a warrior they have to be strong. There's not a loss in any world that can make me weep." said Kurogane.

"No? Still, I think sometimes, it takes more strength to cry when you need to." answered Fye

Behind them Sakura lifted her left hand. "My hand feels warm. Like someone was holding it while I slept. Feels nice, imagining that." she said, bring her hand up to her cheek to feel the warmth.

- A room in another dimension -

"Another memory recovered. That's two already. Their progress is quick." said Xing.

"Yes, so far, but the tide is changing. Our naïve travelers will not find the rest of their journey so easy. I assure you the power to cross time and space will belong to me, no matter how much blood must be spilt to seize it." said Fei Wang Reed.

- The pancake shop in the town square of Hanshin-

The whole group including Masayoshi had decided to go to the pancake shop to celebrate their 'victory'. As Kyoya sat eating his pancake he looked around the table and was glad that Syaoran had decided not to leave as soon as the sun rose and everyone had slept in till about mid morning. Everyone looked so happy and content with the exception of Kurogane, who was ticked that Mokona had eaten a bit of his food. It was a wonder at what a good nights sleep could do to a person. Kyoya felt great, his legs were a bit sore, but he hardly noticed it, he felt awake and ready for a new adventure. His eyes fell on Sakura and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. There she was, sitting up, eating, and talking. If you didn't know any better you'd say that there was nothing wrong with her. The smile that she had on her face seemed to be extremely infectious and Kyoya was certain that it was the cause of the cheerful attitude surrounding the table. Syaoran's voice to his left made him come out of his thinking. He look around Masayoshi, who was next to him at his brother. "I owe you one. Thank you Masayoshi."

"No, thank you. My kudan thanks you too."

"Don't sweat it Masayoshi. Happy to help." said Kyoya as he gave him a few pats on the back that caused Masayoshi to lurch forward with each one. Masayoshi looked over at Kyoya and smiled, then his eyes grew as he saw someone approach the table.

"Hey." said Shogo.

"Hi Shogo." said Masayoshi in awe. It didn't take much for everyone to see how much he admired Shogo.

"How'd you find us here?" asked Syaoran. Suddenly the restaurant was filled with members of his gang. Kyoya stared in amazement. "Have they all been here this whole time. I didn't even see them. It's like they appeared out of nowhere. That's way to cool." he thought.

"What can I say, my little spy network is pretty effective." Shogo pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table, while the rest of his gang began shouting out food orders, calling the Toya of this dimension 'Your Majesty' and 'Your Grace'. Kyoya smiled. _"That poor guy is never going to live that one down. He will be 'Your Majesty' for the rest of his life. Way to go Syaoran."_

"I know how much you were looking forward to that battle Shogo, I'm sorry I had to cut it short." said Syaoran.

"You did what you had to, I know that, besides you had me beat it was just a matter of when."

"Right." said Syaoran.

"It's this young fighter here that I really need a word with." said Shogo as he gestured toward Masayoshi. Kurogane's eyes grew wide in disbelief as Shogo reached across the table and placed his goggles on top of Masayoshi's head, which were to big and slid down his face till it lay diagonally across his face. "_What is he doing? He's not going to ask this shirmpy little kid to join his gang is he? No, that can't be it."_ he thought and nearly fell over when he heard Shogo say, "So how about it? You want to join the team?" Masayoshi seemed unable to speak, all he could do was stuttered, smile, and nod.

It was mid afternoon when they finally were ready to leave. Everyone stood outside Sorata and Arashi's house and said their good-byes to the friends that they had made. The group had switched back into the clothes that they had been where when they came to the Hanshin Republic. Kyoya took a deep breath and sighed, it felt good to be back in his own clothes. "You take care of yourself kid alright?" said Shogo as he extended his hand to Syaoran.

"Thanks Shogo. I will." said Syaoran as he took the out stretched hand and shook it.

"I know." replied Shogo.

"Sorry about the kidnappings. Next time you're here you should come to my concert. I'll get you the best seats in the house." said Primera looking at Kyoya.

"You got yourself a deal." said Kyoya, a smile on his face. "But it better be a good concert cause my head still hurts from when your goons clobbered me."

"Yeah, sorry about that too." said Primera giving him a goofy smile. "I'll be sure to make it the best concert I have ever performed."

"Sounds good." said Syaoran with a small laugh. He then reached his hand out toward Masayoshi, who took it and gave it a firm shake. Maybe it was just Kyoya's eyes, but it seemed to him that Masayoshi was no longer that little kid the met at the bridge. He now seemed bigger in some way, maybe he was more sure of himself, knew that he wasn't a weakling, or it could just be that he felt the need to look bigger now that he was a part of Shogo's gang. The mohawk gang was also there but standing in the back. "Wow, you look different. You're even, prettier," said Kunio as he stared at Sakura, who's face was overflowing with her smile. Fye, who was standing behind her, could tell that there was something a little bit off about her. He leaned down and whispered, "Feel ok."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." she replied. Syaoran who standing on the other side of her could hear what she had said and his face lost his smile as he began to rememeber everything that had happened to them in the last week. "Don't look back." suddenly said Kurogane. Syaoran spun around and looked at him. "There's to much to do to get slowed down. Only look ahead." Syaoran was struck by that statement and rememebered what he had told Kyoya the night before, 'Just keep moving forward.' He smiled gratefully at the reminder. "You're right. Alright Mokona, it's time." he said. As soon as he said that, Mokona leapt up into the air. "Mokona Modoki ready to go. Yahoo!" he shouted. The elegant circle appeared at their feet and the bright streams of light began to wrap themselves around the travelers. Wings grew from Mokona's back and he began to pull them into the circle, but before they completely disappeared, Syaoran yelled out to Sorata and Arashi. "Thanks for all your help. We'll make sure Yuko knows." It was then that the streams of light completely surrounded them and they were gone in a flash of light. "We'll say a prayer for your safe trip." said Sorata.

"And that you'll have the wisdom to find Sakura's feathers in the next world you come to." said Arashi.

"Ta-da!" shouted Mokona before he himself disappeared into the elegant circle. Then just as quickly as everything had appeared it all disappeared, leaving only a stunned group of Hanshin people behind.

As they traveled through the tunnel that would take them to a new world, Syaoran looked behind him and saw their kudans disappear back in the Hanshin Republic. He was sad to see them leave, but he knew that they could not come with them. They didn't belong one any other world besides Hanshin. "Thanks for the help." he said. He then felt a hand slip into his. He looked to the side and saw Sakura there. "I'm scared." she said. Syaoran smiled, happy that she still found some sort of comfort in him. "It'll be ok." he replied softly. "I'll always look out for you." Sakura gave a happy smile upon hearing this and the two of them looked head toward the new world that they were quickly approaching.


	7. The Broken Memento

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I have another story going right now as well. So I was focusing on that one for a while but now I'm going to try to split my attention between the two. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Review from last chapter****:**

As they traveled through the tunnel that would take them to a new world, Syaoran looked behind him and saw their kudans disappear back in the Hanshin Republic. He was sad to see them leave, but he knew that they could not come with them. They didn't belong one any other world besides Hanshin. "Thanks for the help." he said. He then felt a hand slip into his. He looked to the side and saw Sakura there. "I'm scared." she said. Syaoran smiled, happy that she still found some sort of comfort in him. "It'll be ok." he replied softly. "I'll always look out for you." Sakura gave a happy smile upon hearing this and the two of them looked head toward the new world that they were quickly approaching.

* * *

Episode 7: The Broken Memento

Everyone was expecting a nice smooth landing like the one they had in the Hanshin Republic, or at least they thought they had for they had been momentarily unconscious when they had arrived. However, that wasn't the case this time, not only were they wide awake but they crash landed…right into a produce stand filled various vegetables. The stand shattered from their weight and sent bits of wood and vegetables flying in all directions. Syaoran pulled himself out of the rubble and immediately looked for Sakura. Upon seeing her sitting a few feet away he worriedly said, "That was a hard landing. Are you alright Princess?" Sakura nodded her head and looked over at Kyoya who was also pulling himself out from the rubble. "Man, Mokona's got the concept of 'dropping in' down to a tea. Maybe next time he can 'drop' us 'in' a more comfortable place. Wouldn't you agree Sakura." he asked as he smiled at her. She nodded her head in return and a smile came to her lips. Syaoran smiled too; he loved her smile and wished that it would never leave her face. "So, where are we? It looks like a market place of some kind." Syaoran looked around him and noticed that it was indeed a market place full of people and many of the people were looking at them in curiosity and shock.

"Lookie, we're safe and sound in a brand new world." said Mokona.

"I don't know why I was expecting to see my home." said Kurogane.

"Come now Biggs, you couldn't think it would be that easy." said Fye. Syaoran stood up and dusted himself off and when he looked up he saw a beautiful palace with high cement walls with two fast flowing waterfalls spilling over the sides. "Look at that." he whispered to himself. "I wonder who lives there." Kyoya walked over to his brother and was about to say something but instead followed his brother's gaze to the palace. He gave a low whistle. "Get a load of that place. Who ever built it must've had great taste for the extravagant." A sudden rough voice caught their attention. "Out of my way." They looked over and saw a huge, lanky man standing in front of Sakura. He had on black pants, a long sleeve, olive colored shirt with a yellow border that went down well past his hips. There seemed to be a red skinny eight on the front of the shirt and a belt wrapped around his middle. On top of all this, he had black shoes that slightly pointed up at the tip and a funky black hat that made him look like he had wings and a fin on his head. Kyoya nearly laughed out loud at the hat, it made the guy look completely stupid. Behind the man were half a dozen men dressed in gray holding sticks. The burly man glared down at Sakura. "Explain yourself now. Just who are you and what are you doing here?" he growled. Both Syaoran and Kyoya tensed, ready for any sort of action if this confrontation became unfriendly.

"Oh dear." said Fye as he looked around to see that the men in gray had completely surrounded them. "We seemed to have gathered an audience."

"Mokona's the center of attention. Yup-yup."

"This isn't a game hairball." tensely stated Kurogane. He like the boys was ready for any type of action.

The burly man, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Sakura, gave a slight smile as he reached down and grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me litte girl." he said. Sakrua let out a pained gasp, which sent Kyoya and Syaoran into action. Kyoay ran forward and hit the man arm at the elbow causing him to release Sakura's arm. Before the guy could give any sort of protest Syaoran lept into the air and threw a kick, which made a solid connection with the man's face. The man, whoes name was Bugal, fell to the ground with a thud. Syaoran landed between Sakura and Bugal. He straightened himself and glared down at Bugal, threatening him to back away. Behind him Kyoya stood beside Sakura with his arms wrapped protectively around her and was also glaring at Bugal with cold eyes. _"Try that again dumbass and I'll knock you and your stupid hat down till you can't move ever again."_ he thought. Fye, Kurogane, and Mokona watched all this with big smiles on their faces. They had only been traveling with Kyoya and Syaoran for week but they knew that the boys won't let anything or one hurt Sakura and if someone did hurt her they were dead meat. Bugal, with the help of two men in gray, stood up and yelled, "Hey you kids, do you even have a clue who you're messing with or what kind of trouble I could make for ya." Niether Syaoran or Kyoya answered they just stared at him, Syaoran with clam eyes and Kyoya with deadly eyes. Bugal let out a low growl and took a step toward them but that as far as he got cause another voice entered the conversation. "Give it up." They looked up at the roof of one of the near by buildings and saw a young girl dressed in a white pants and shirt with a red trim. She also had on a pink skirt over her pants, a small red and yellow jacket, and a black wrap around her waist. "Why do you have to bully everyone around you, huh? You're so pathetic." she continued.

"Chu'nyan! I should have known you'd chime in you brat. Unlike them," Bugal said motioning over to Syaoran and Kyoya. "You know me so what's your excuse. You think it's a good idea to insult your Lord's son? You of all people know the consequences."

"Don't make me laugh. Your father's no Lord. A year ago you two were nothing but magicians." said Chu'nyan.

"You're in dangerous territory girl. My father won't like talk like that. You keep interfering and I'll let him know what you said and we'll see what happens then. Foolishness must run in your blood." Everyone was quiet for a minute and didn't move a muscle. Even the passer-byers were deadly silent, having realized the intensity of the moment, but the silence was finally broken by the voice of a man. "Sir." he yelled and hurried up to Bugal and whispered something into his ear.

"He said immediately, huh. Very well." he quietly said to the man and then called out to Chu'nyan. "This messenger's bought you some time but I'm not done with you yet. Mark my words Chu'nyan. Back to the fortress!" With that Bugal and his men turned and hurried to the beautiful palace that Syaoran and Kyoya had admired a few minutes ago. Once they were out of sight Kyoya moved his from around Sakura but didn't move from her side. Syaoran turned around to face them. "Are you hurt?" he asked Sakura.

"No, I'm fine." she replied in a tired, emotionless voice.

"Well, that was quite a welcome we got huh kids." said Fye as he, Kurogane, and Mokona made their way over to them. Kyoya clentched his fists, "I'm not a kid. Got it. Not…A…Kid." he said under his breath threw clentched teeth. Fye lifted up his hands in defeat and gave an apologetic smile. Syaoran gave smile as well, his body relaxing. _"Well, things are back to normal, or at least as normal as it can be in this group."_ he thought. "Syaoran, look, Mokona kicks like you." he said as he flew toward Syaoran with a little kick and landed on his shoulder. Syaoran looked away from the group and finally noticed the state of the market. "Uhoh, we made a real mess." Aparently, when they arrived, they hadn't just landed on one cart but four or five. Pieces of wood were scattered all over the place and vegetables, were lying on the ground, some of them completely squashed. _Well, this looks familiar."_ thought Kyoya, remembering how he had given Syaoran and Sakura some time alone and had ended making a mess in the market at home. "Let's help them clean this up." said Syaoran. Kyoya rolled his eyes and began looking for a place to hid till the mess was clean, but he found himself being pulled by Syaoran over to the nearest mess and was made to start helping. He glared over at Syaoran, who wasn't looking at him, but he was sure the smile on his face had something to do with making him help clean up the mess. _"Brothers."_ thought Kyoya, letting out a sigh while he picked up the vegetable that weren't squashed.

"Come on Kuro-pu, we'd better help clean up too." said Fye.

"Do I look like a servant." replied Kurogane as he huffed and walked away.

"Mokona helps, Mokona helps." he said as he handed a potato to Syaoran. "Next time Mokona will try not to land us in the middle of a market"

"As long as we don't land in the middle of a wall I won't complain." said Syaoran with a small laugh.

- Inside the Fortress -

Bugal walked through the halls of the fortress till him came to a huge door with many elaborate carvings and made of a think, strong wood. He pulled the door open and walked inside. There was a big pond in the middle of the room and on the other side was a small podium holding a glowing, pink sphere and there was an old man looking into the sphere. Bugal quickly made his way over to the man. "What is it Father? Your messenger said it was urgent." The man, who's name was Tambal, had on a black, gold, and purple robe, a black hat with orange tassels hanging from it. There was also a pattern of red lines painted onto his forehead, but most distinctive feature on his face were his earlobes, which fell down to about his shoulders. "My power sorce is acting strangely." he said. "A while ago it gave off a mysterious aura. Did anything unusual happen in town today?"

"You're as wise as ever Father. In the market place this afternoon I met an unusual group of new comers."

"Tell me everything." asked Tambal.

- Back On The Street -

"Ok, this should do it." said Syaoran as he placed the last box of potatos on top of the others. It had taken everyone 45 minutes to clean everything up but it was finally done and Kurogane casually sauntered back to the group, having successfully escaped having to help in the clean up process. "Hey." said Chu'nyan to the group. "I found another pile over here."

"Oh, you're the girl from the roof aren't you." said Syaoran. Thanks for sticking up for us, that took some courage."

"Why are you dressed funny?" she asked.

"Do you hear that Kurgy? She thinks you're funny." teased Fye.

"Kurgy is funny." stated Mokona. Kurogane's growl became fiercer by the second until he finally exploded. "Hey, if I dressed wierd so are you guys!"

"We're not the ones who are dressed weird, that title belongs to you." said Kyoya to Chu'nyan.

"What, I'm not dressed funny."

"You are to us." Kyoya plainly stated. Chu'nyan half glared are Kyoya. _"Who does he think he is calling me funny. In fact who __are__ all these people? I wonder where they come from to be dressed like that."_ she thought. Her eyes suddenly became big as a thought made its way into her head. "Wait a minute." she softly said. She hurried over to where Sakura was standing and grabbed her hand, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "Come on." she said happily as she began to pull Sakura away from the group, with the rest of the group right behind them.

"Do we have to follow the first kid we meet." sighed Kurogane.

"You have a better idea Kurgs." said Fye with that funny smile of his.

"A few, but they all require a blade." said Kurogane under his breath. Chu'nyan led them all the way through the market and through a nice little wooded area till they came to a house that was surrounded by an orange wall with rocks at the base of it. It was a very peaceful place, not to much noise and the trees surrounding the house made it seem like they were hidden from the world. Chu'nyan hurried them through the front gate and into the house. Once they were all seated in the 'livingroom' area Syaoran finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, uh, where are we?"

"This is where I live. Now tell me, why have you all come here. Just between us." asked Chu'nyan.

"_What's this girl up to? At the market place she was fine but then she suddenly became very excited and now she's serious and telling us that it's 'just between us'. I don't think her brain's firing on all cylinders."_ thought Kyoya.

"Oh, uh, ok, we just arrived in your country today and we're kind of looking for something. Is there a reason you're asking us all these questions?" said Syaoran. Chu'nyan scooted closer to Syaoran. "Well don't you have any?" she asked.

"Well, not really, no." said Syaoran.

"I see you're not the ones." dejectedly sighed Chu'nyan. "What was I thinking, I mean, why would they recruit kids like you as Miteshu anyway."

Kyoya clenched his fists at the word 'kid', while reminding himself that he shouldn't hit girls. "Miteshu?" softly asked Sakura.

"Uhuh." said Chu'nyan. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but Syaoran beat him to it.

"Like I said we're new here, maybe you can explain?"

"Miteshu are investigators sent out secretly by our government. They travel around the country in disguise to make sure none of the local rulers are misbehaving. It's their job to see that our country is ruled fairly." explain Chu'nyan.

"Hey that's just like Mito Koamon." excited said Mokona whiling jumping up and down. Everyone just stared at the little creature in confusion. "What's, Mito Koamon?" asked Kyoya.

"He's on Yuko's fun picture box." explained Mokona before he went on to say the main character's catch phrase on the TV show. "Noble protector of innocence, vanquisher of evil lords." The confused stares of the others didn't go way, in fact the look only deepened. "It's the truth." reaffirmed Mokona taking the confused stares to mean that they didn't believe what he was saying, that he was getting the show mixed up with something else.

"I'm sure it is. We just don't share your history." said Syaoran.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is that, some sort of talking rabbit?" asked Chu'nyan.

_"I've been wondering the same thing girly."_ thought both Kyoya and Kurogane, except only Kurogane added the 'girly' part.

"Mokona is Mokoda." laughed Mokona as he hopped into the air and landed in front of Chu'nyan.

"How can I do it justice." said Fye. "Mokona is sort of like our mascot and our guide, oh and very good company of course." Mokona began to sping around on one foot while standing on the tip of his foot. "Ooohhh, I'm so popular." Chu'nyan stared in shock at the spinning white creature in front of her.

_"I take back what I said earlier. The only one brain here that's not firing on all cylinders is Mokona's._" thought Kyoya.

"While we're at it, why don't we try introducing ourselves as well. First of all, what was your name again?" asked Fye.

"Chu'nyan."

"Oh yes, now I remember. Well my name's Fye and this lovely girl is Sakura. That young man is Syaoran and the other one is Kyoya and over there, that surly boy is Kuro-pu."

"The names Kurogane."

"Kuro-pu, Kuro-pu." chanted Mokona.

"I'll turn you into gloves." snarled Kurogane.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about." continued Fye. "So you've been waiting for these Miteshu to come here and investigate the local Lord and that son of his, is that right."

"That's right." said Chu'nyan.

"The Lord and his son are really that unsavory?" asked Fye.

"You have no idea. They're evil, beyond evil. They killed my mother." Everyone gave a great start as the front doors began to bang about, as if someone was trying to ram their way through them. "The wind." whispered Fye.

"Something's off. I'll go check." said Kurogane as he stood up.

"No, wait…you can't go out there!" shouted Chu'nyan her eye twice their size and Kyoya could see fear in the big orbs. _"What is going on around here?"_ he thought. He began to get up to go tell her that everything was going to be ok when the front doors flew open with a bang. An extremely powerful gust of wind filled the room, causing Mokona to grab hold of Chu'nyan so he would be blown away. Kyoya was knocked onto his back before he crawled over to Chu'nyan and Mokona, holding onto them and acting as their anchor. Syaoran had a tight grip on Sakura and Kurogane and Fye were standing in front of everyone else, like they were trying to protect the kids from this unknown force. The wind began to swirl around the room creating a twister, which broke through the roof and joined up with another twister that was hanging over the house.

"What's going on?" shouted Kyoya.

"This isn't any natural storm is it." stated Fye.

"It's Tambal. He's doing this!" shouted Chu'nyan over Kyoya's shoulder as she clung to him.

The twister kept growing in size and strength till it was nearly covering the whole house. Syaoran could feel the house sway and groan as the twister tried to lift the house right out of its foundation. Sakura gave a small scream as another section of the roof was torn away. Syaoran could feel both himself and Sakura being lifted up toward the huge twister and began to frantically search for something to hold on to. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kurogane's face; the man was acting as their anchor. Syaoran quickly glanced around the room and saw Fye doing the same thing for Kyoya and Chu'nyan.

- Inside the Fortress -

Tambal and Bugal stood in front of the brightly, glowing pink orb looking down into the pool and smirking to themselves. In the pool they could see all that was happening at Chu'nyan's place. Bugal let out a happy shout as the twister broke through the roof and Tambal, spurred on by his son's happiness, brought his hands up to the orb and moved his hands in a complicated pattern. The orb shone brilliantly for a second and the twister began to grow bigger and bigger. Bugal suddenly let out a surprised gasp as he spotted Syaoran and the others through the hole in Chu'nyan's roof.

"Hey! What are they doing there?"

"What's the problem my son?" asked Tambal.

"It's that strange group I saw earlier…in the market place."

"Interesting."

"You don't think they're Miteshu do you father."

"Hard to say. Those spies are sneaky. They do seem linked in some way to my power source. Regardless, there's no need to worry. As long as I have this in my grasp, I'll be invincible." said Tambal as he stared at the orb. The orb stopped glowing and in the middle of it there sat a pure white feather with red lines in the shape of a heart…one of Sakura's feathers."

- The Next Morning At Chu'nyan's House -

The only sound that could be heard the next morning was that of a hammer meeting wood. Fye had volunteered himself and Kurogane to fix the broken roof and told the others that they should get out and enjoy the beautiful day. Before they left for the market place Fye pulled Syaoran aside and told him that his plan was for him to scout the area and try to locate where Sakura's feather could be. For 20 minutes after the others left, not a word was spoken between Kurogane and Fye, until Kurogane finally spoke up. "Would you remind me again why we're fixing some one else's house." he said from his place on the roof. Fye passed up another board to him.

"After she let us stay here for the night I figure it's the least we could do."

Kurogane glared down at Fye but his face softened ever so slightly as he grabbed the offered board. "It's weird." he said. "A kid like her living here all by her self, you know, what's up with that?"

"I wanted to ask her more about her mother's death but I stopped. It seemed rude."

"Yeah. How long are we plannin' on staying here anyway."

"As long as Mokona keeps us here I guess."

"Great." huffed Kurogane. "You know as well as I do that rodent always sides with the kid and his quest."

"Well, hopefully they'll be able to find Sakura's feather soon." replied Fye.

"Yeah if she lasts that long. Have you seen her? She walks around like a freakin' zombie most of the time."

"She's stuck in a daze. Poor girl. She hasn't regained nearly enough of her memory thus far. We've only found two feathers and until we find more she won't return to anything close to her former self." said Fye as he began to heat up some water for tea. "She's awake, that's a plus, but she's still got a long way to go. Still, even if every one of her memories is found she will never regain the memories she had of Syaoran and Kyoya before this began. She might always view him as a stranger met on the road, nothing more and Syaoran and Kyoya know all of that, but they'll keep looking. Risking their lives in one world after another until that girl's wings are complete, regardless of how long it takes or how much it will hurt them in the end. It's hard to believe."

Kurogane, who had gone back to hammering in the middle of Fye's speech, glanced down at him when he stopped speaking and his eyes nearly popped out of his head for Fye was now sitting down and drinking a nice hot cup of tea. "What! Why you lazy… put that tea down and help. I'm not doin' this alone!" he shouted.

"Now Biggs, I thought that you'd enjoy the physical challenge. I was thinking of you really." replied Fye as he calmly took another sip of his tea and looked up at Kurogane with a big smile on his face. Kurogane on the other hand was clenching his teeth and fists, trying to keep himself from murdering Fye in the middle of Chu'nyan's living room area.

- In the Market Place -

"Look Sakura, do you like anything?" asked Chu'nyan. They were making their way aroud the entire market place. Chu'nyan and Sakura, who was holding Chu'nyan's hand, were leading the way and Syaoran, Mokona, and Kyoya were a few feet behind them.

"So what do you feel Mokona, anything?" asked Syaoran glancing up at Mokona who was riding on his head.

"I don't know." stated a frustrated Mokona. "It's to hard to tell here. This whole town has a very strange energy."

"I wonder what that means." said Kyoya. Mokona was about to explain but that't when they saw Chu'nyan, Sakura, and a bunch of other people standing in front of one of the shops.

"What's this?" asked Syaoran when they joined the big group.

"It's a lottery the market runs to attract customers." said Chu'nyan.

"A lottery? Oh wait I've seen this before. Remember Syaoran, when we went with dad on one of his many journeys there was a lottery in one of the towns and the prize was money. The lottery guy said that a lottery prize was always money. I want a shot at the prize, move." he said as he shoved past Syaoran, nearly knocking Mokona off Syaoran's head.

"Hey." said Mokona.

"Kyoya…" said Syaoran. Kyoya glanced back at them and understand the tone perfectly, having become very familiar with it when his father was trying to teach him something and Kyoya was misbehaving. And with their dad now gone Syaoran had taken over the role as teacher. For Kyoya was far from knowing everything, especially when it came to holding his temper doing something completely impulsive.

"Sorry." he immediately said before turning back to the shop. "But I just really want to try the lottery…" his voice faded out and he came to a dead stop, for he could now see what the prize was and he had no interest in winning one. _"Of course, this is a whole new world. Things are bound to be completely different from home." _thought Kyoya. At that moment the shop owner looked over at Sakura and a great big smile went across his face.

"Hello young lady, looks to me like you're a visitor to our humble town. How 'bout it? Would you care to try your luck miss?"

"Yeah Sakura. You should give it a try." encouraged Chu'nyan.

"Go for it Sakura." said Kyoya.

"It looks like fun, fun." chimed Mokona. Sakura looked at all three of them till her dull eyes settled on Syaoran, who gave a nod with his head and smiled softly at her. That smile caused a small of her own to grace her mouth and moved toward the shop, since she knew that Syaoran thought it was alright. The shop owner stared talking again when she was standing in front of the lottery wheel.

"We're raffling four beautiful sets of clothing as the first prizes. If you draw a yellow ball you get to take one of them with you. Please, spin the wheel miss." Sakura took hold of the handle and began spinning, becoming mesmerized by the movement of the wheel and the sound of the balls turning inside. After about the fifteenth spin the told her that that was probably good enough and was blown away, for when she stopped spinning all four yellow balls fell out of the wheel. Everyone stared at the scene in front of them in shock. "You drew all four of them!" stammered the shop owner.

"Alright!" shouted Chu'nyan.

"Yea Sakura! Pretty lucky lady." said Mokona.

"Way to go Sakura!" shouted Kyoya as he gave her a hug. The shop owner handed over the prizes and Sakura, Syaoran, and Kyoya went to change into their new clothes. Within a few minuets they came back out and Chu'nyan looked at them in approval. "Oh yeah. Those look a lot better." she said. Syaoran had on a plain green robe, tan pants, and wearing black slipper shoes. Kyoya's outfit was a brown robe with a thick blue and tan boarder around the neck, sleeves, and down the fold in the middle of the robe. He also had tan pants under his robe like Syaoran and black slipper shoes. Sakura had on a white and pink dress with a black boarder around her sleeves and the little jacket she was wearing. The dress came down into flower shaped petals, making Sakura remind Kyoya of a flower herself. Under her dress she was wearing black pants with black shoes just like Syaoran and Kyoya. "Pretty fancy duds you won there. That shopkeeper certainly isn't skimpy with his prizes and this way you won't stick out so much the next time you go walking around the market place."

"Good job Sakura." said Mokona as he hopped up onto her shoulder. They continued walking around the town and came to a bridge which was arching over a beautiful and peaceful stream. They decided to stop there and watch the sun set over the mountains. Sakura and Chu'nyan sat on the edge of the bridge and dangled their feet over the edge while Syaoran and Kyoya stood behind them. Chu'nyan stared at the water watching it glisten with the rays of the setting sun before she turned to look at Sakura. "You're God's beloved daughter aren't you Sakura. I know it." she simply stated.

"I don't know what you mean by that." said Sakura.

"That's what my mother always called people with extremely good luck. She said God pays special attention to them and that's way they're so fortunate all the time.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I am definitely not God's beloved son." softly said Kyoya. Syaoran cracked a smile when he heard that.

Chu'nyan conintued speaking not hearing what Kyoya had just said. "I mean four first prizes, I've never heard of anyone doing that. Are you always that lucky?"

"I don't really know." replied Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you if I'm lucky because I don't remember anything. All I remember is my name and a city in a sea of sand. It was a happy place. Eventhough it was hot and dry and surrounded by desert everyone took joy in what they had, no matter how little it sometimes was. They always found something to smile about. That memory is all I have left, but at least it's a good one." explained Sakura. When she had started talking about her memories and Clow both Kyoya and Syaoran became solemn. They were both plagued with memories of life back at that desert city, of their life with their father, and with Sakura. The idea that Sakura would never remember them was still shocking and very saddening to them. At times it still hit them like a ton of bricks especially since Sakura was now awake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Chu'nyan.

"It's okay. Apparently we're journeying from world to world right now to collect the rest of my memories. I don't remember anything about beginning a journey, but that's what I was told by, uh, Syaoran I think."

When Syaoran heard Sakura say that his mind traveled back to the time when Sakura had given him the nickname Syao and had told him that he was to call her Sakura instead of Princess. He was pulled from his thoughts when Chu'nyan suddenly stood up. "What's that?" she asked worriedly. They all followed her line of sight and saw smoke rising from a clump of trees not far off.

"Smoke?" said Syaoran.

"A fire! There's a fire over there. Come on we got to put it out." said Kyoya and ran off in the direction of the smoke column.

"Kyoya!" called out Syaoran.

"I'm coming with you." stated Chu'nyan taking off after Kyoya.

"Wait you two. Come back!" shouted Syaoran but they just kept on going as if they couldn't hear him. "Mokona."

"Yes." he said jumping off of Sakura's lap.

"Run and tell Fye and Kurogane what's going on. If it is a fire, we could use their help."

"Roger." replied Mokona.

"Princess, go with Mokona. Don't worry, you'll be safe with him." said Syaoran.

"But I want to come with you Syaoran."

"Princess…"

"Please Syaoran." said Sakura and Syaoran caved almost instantly.

"Alright. Just stay by me." Sakura nodded in response as Mokona took off toward the town at a speed that surprised Syaoran. _"For such a little guy he sure can move fast."_ he thought. "Come on Princess. We're going to have to run to catch up to the other two."

"Alright." she replied and they took off. In a few minutes they found themselves in a clearing where they were met with a sorry sight. In the middle of the clearing stood the remains of a house, which had recently been burnt to the ground. In front of the column of smoke stood Bugal and few of his men and they all seemed quite pleased with what they had done. "Burn burn, burn. Let this be a lesson. This is what happens to people who don't pay their taxes." evilly laughed Bugal. Behind Bugal and his men stood Kyoya and Chu'nyan standing rigid with pent up rage. Before Syaoran could say anything Chu'nyan yelled, "How could you?"

Bugal turned around at the sound of her voice and sent an evil smile her way. "Huh, you're still speaking up brat. Guess I'll have to teach you better." he said.

"The only one who needs to be taught is you, you spikey haired, clumsy, dumbass bully who hides behind his daddy's power!" yelled Kyoya, his thin thread of patience for bullies snapping.

"Why you…" furiously said Bugal. Hearing his unspoken threat, Syaoran immediately stepped in front of both Kyoya and put his arm out to block Chu'nyan's path. "You again, huh. Out Of My Way!" shouted Bugal when he saw Syaoran.

"I'm not moving." simply and calmly stated Syaoran.

"Then you'll die." said Bugal as he reached behind his back and grabbed the giant fan that was strapped there. Chu'nyan let out a surprised gasp as she recognized the fan. "Don't you hurt him!" she yelled out as Bugal opened the red fan that had a crescent moon shape in the middle. Bugal gave one wave of the fan and sword fighters with red eyes but no face suddenly appeared. Syaoran leapt into action when he saw them come after the four of them. He used one of the burnt wooden pools to launch himself off of and gave one of the faceless fighters a powerful kick to the head, which made it evapoate. He landed gracefully on a taller burnt pool and watched fearlessly as the fighters came toward him. He stared at each one in turn before sending kicks at them and defeating them. For not only was he protecting Sakura but Chu'nyan and Kyoya too and if any of the fighters layed a hand on them, they could go back to hell where they belong.

As Syaoran fought Chu'nyan kept her eyes glued to the fan that was in Bugal's hands. Kyoya was about to go help his brother when he heard her start to speak and what she had to say caught his attention immediately. "I know that fan. I was my mother's before she died. He shouldn't be using it that way; it's wrong!" she yelled. She thought back to the time that her mother and taken her to an old dead tree and had waved her fan, which brought the tree back to life. "My mother told me that hijutsu is the power to bring happiness to the people whom you love. She said it's a serious responsibility and must never be used for personal gain. My mother was telling me about sacrifice and greater good, but it wasn't until later that I learned what she really meant. A year ago a man and his son came to town with some small knowledge of hijutsu, the secret art. They worked as magicians in the market. Then suddenly they became stronger. They drove off the previous Lord and took over the town, imposing cruel taxes and even crueler punishments. Trying to save the towns people my mother fought the new Lord, so he killed her." Sakura and Kyoya listened silently, unsure of what to do or say. All three of them went back to watching Syaoran defeat the faceless swordsmen. It was long before all the swordsmen were lying on the ground in defeat. Syaoran jumped off the pool and stared directly at Bugal as if challenging him. Bugal glared back at him, then he smiled. He knew something that they didn't, his father, Tambal, was watching everything in his magic pool back in the palace and he was going to protect his son. Suddenly, around Syaoran there appeared a circle of wind and Chu'nyan knew what that meant and it wasn't good. "The winds coming!" They all looked up and immediately recognized the tornado forming above them, it was the same thing that 'attacked' them at Chu'nyan's house yesterday. Kyoya had a bad feeling that Syaoran was the tornado's target but before he could say anything the swirling wind crashed down on Syaoran. "Syaoran!" shouted Kyoya. He ran forward hoping that there was some way to get his brother out of the swirling mass, but he didn't even get within 8 feet of it before he was violently thrown backwards. Sakura bent down and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Forget about me. We got to get Syaoran out of there. Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!" yelled Kyoya trying to sit up but his muscles all cried out in protest. After 3 minutes of antagonizing waiting the wind finally lifted breifly pulling Syaoran up with it until gravity kicked back in and he crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. Kyoya, Sakura, and Chu'nyan hurried over to him. "Syaoran!" Sakura said in a scared voice.

"Is he okay?" said Chu'nyan.

"Is anything broken?" asked Kyoya.

"So, how'd you like that little storm troublemaker." gloated Bugal who was looking quite pleased with himself again.

Kyoya met his eyes and glared, which would have made any intelligent man back away. "See, what'd I tell ya. He's nothing without daddy's power." he said quietly.

"So your father has to fight your battles for you does he! You'd be dead without someone else's weapon to hide behind." furiously shouted Chu'nyan.

"Is that right?" slyly said Bugal as he held up Chu'nyan's mother's fan. He looked down at it then back over at her with an evil smile.

"No! Don't hurt it. That was my mother's fan." cried out Chu'nyan, immediately understanding what Bugal was going to do.

Bugal paid no heed to her pleas and threw the fan up into the air towards the tornado. Kyoya, who was helping Syaoran stand, saw the fan rise up in the air. He immediately let go of Syaoran and used a burnt pool to launch himself up after the fan, hoping to catch it before it reached the tornado. He stretched out his hand as far as it would go, but before he even had a chance to grab the fan a large rock collided with it and the fan was shattered into a million pieces. Kyoya watched the pieces fall back to the earth feeling sad for Chu'nyan. He knew what it was like to lose something that belonged to your parent(s) who had died. He didn't have much time to think about though, cause the rock that hit the fan proceeded to graze the side of his head, leaving a shallow but very pain slash. As he fell back to the ground he saw the small bell that had been tied to the fan and quickly grabbed it as he landed back on the ground. The moment he touched the ground was the exact moment the wind completely disappeared, making Kyoya sure that that Lord guy had specifically set this whole incident up. He looked up to where the other three were standing. Syaoran, who was being held up by Sakura, was staring straight at him, trying to see if he had any serious injuries. Kyoya put his hand up to his head where the rock grazed and feeling something warm brought it away. He stared at the red blood lying on his fingertips. Syaoran must have seen the blood on his head too for his tight mouth quickly turned into a frown. Sakura's unwavering gaze was focused in on Chu'nyan who was just standing there as bits of the fan fell around her. Kyoya vaguely heard her say, "But that was the only thing left of my mothers." He gave a saddened sigh and stood up stumbling a bit. He walked over to Chu'nyan and stood beside her. His body however stiffened when he heard Bugal's voice again.

"If you're so mad then maybe you should go fight my father Chu'nyan. Try it. I'm sure you'll have just as much luck beating him as your truly departed mother did with her pathetic power." he said.

Kyoya was about to yell something back at him but Chu'nyan painfilled and tearful voice stopped him. "Just you wait. I know one day the Miteshu will come to this town and stop you."

"Keep dreaming. No one's coming." said Bugal and with that he walked away laughing with his men trailing behin him. Kyoya glared after him. He was going to make Bugal pay for what he just did. He glanced down at Chu'nyan whoes head was bowed to hide her tear filled eyes. "Chu'nyan." he said softly. She slowly lifted her head and returned his gaze. "I'm so sorry." was all he said as he placed the small bell into her hands. Chu'nyan stared at the bell. Her hands closed tightly around it and held it to her chest as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Kyoya saw her knees buckle and quickly grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Chu'nyan clung to Kyoya as if her very life depended on it, but Kyoya didn't care. In fact he hugged to back just as much as she cried away her sorrows into his robe. Her flow of tears was only broken by the soft cry of "Mother", but soon that cry was loud and heart breaking. Kyoya looked back over at Syaoran and Sakura through watery eyes and noticed tears in Sakura's eyes as well and saw the deep pain behind Syaoran's.

As Syaoran watched his little brother comfort Chu'nyan he was suddenly struck with the words that Kurogane had said to him right before they left the Hanshin Republic. _"'Don't look back. There's too much to do to get slowed down. Only look ahead.'"_ As he watched Chu'nyan cling to Kyoya he realized that Kurogane had been right.


	8. God's Beloved Daughter

**Author's notes:** Well, here it is. The next chapter in the exciting saga, Tsubasa Chronicles. For those of you who know the anime, I just wanted to say that I changed things up just a little bit later on in the chapter. For those of you who have watched the anime but can't remember this episode or for those of you who have never seen it, I hope you enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially near the end. _**Please**_ remember to hit that review button at the bottom of your screen. Enjoy.

* * *

Review from last chapter:

Chu'nyan stared at the bell. Her hands closed tightly around it and held it to her chest as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Kyoya saw her knees buckle and quickly grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Chu'nyan clung to Kyoya as if her very life depended on it, but Kyoya didn't care. In fact he hugged to back just as much as she cried away her sorrows into his robe. Her flow of tears was only broken by the soft cry of "Mother", but soon that cry was loud and heart breaking. Kyoya looked back over at Syaoran and Sakura through watery eyes and noticed tears in Sakura's eyes as well and saw the deep pain behind Syaoran's. As Syaoran watched his little brother comfort Chu'nyan he was suddenly struck with the words that Kurogane had said to him right before they left the Hanshin Republic. _"'Don't look back. There's too much to do to get slowed down. Only look ahead.'"_ As he watched Chu'nyan cling to Kyoya he realized that Kurogane had been right.

* * *

~ Episode 8: God's Beloved Daughter ~

**[There are times of hardship,**

**when people forget the courage they need to keep fighting**

**and survive.**

**But I think as long as we have something to believe in,**

**to keep close in our hearts,**

**courage will never truly leave us.**

**We only have to reach deep enough to find it.]**

All was quiet that night in Chu'nyan's house and everyone was sleeping soundly, everyone… except Sakura. She lay there in her bed and would close her eyes only to open them again a few minutes later. Finally she had enough and sat up and looked at everyone in turn, her eyes finally resting on Chu'nyan. She felt sorry for the girl as she the evening's events went through her head.

~ Flashback ~

"Are you sure you're alright Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she held him up by his arm.

"Don't worry princess. I'm fine, really." replied Syaoran glancing over at her face which was filled with concern. Once she had smile and nodded her head, Syaoran turned his attention back to Chu'nyan and his injured brother.

Kyoya held onto Chu'nyan as tight as he could for two reasons. One, his heart was breaking as well as he felt her pain and two, he was starting to feel light headed. His head wound, although shallow, was bleeding quite a bit and he felt as if he was floating and his legs were getting weaker. He wasn't sure how long he could hold up both himself and Chu'nyan. Suddenly he heard people yelling. "Syaoran! Kyoya!"

"Sakura!" yelled a high and energetic voice.

"Yo kids, where are you?" shouted a deep voice.

It was Fye, Mokona, and Kurogane; they had finally made it. The three of them skidded to a halt when they saw the four kids. Fye did a quick sweep of the situation and immediately took charge. He hurried over to Sakura, who was still holding Syaoran up, and began to fuss over him. "Syaoran, are you all right? Where does it hurt? Sakura are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head in response and Syaoran spoke up right away. "My arm and leg hurt but that's all, I'm fine. Help Kyoya."

Fye looked over at the hugging pair and noticed for the first time the blood that was running down the side of Kyoya's face. He quickly stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Syaoran and turned to Kurogane, who had been watching Kyoya and Chu'nyan this whole time. Fye looked into his eyes and noticed that they were soft and held a bit of compassion. "Kuro-pu." Fye said softly. "Why don't you take Chu'nyan?"

Kurogane shifted his head away from Kyoya and Chu'nyan and simply stated. "You take her. I don't do crying girls."

Fye smiled at that and moved forward without another word. "Here Kyoya, let me take her now." softly said Fye as he placed his hands gently on Chu'nyan's shoulders. Fye was not surprised when Kyoya didn't reply and only loosened his hold on the girl. Fye kneeled down and moved Chu'nyan around so that she was now crying into his chest.

Kyoya felt Chu'nyan move from his grip. _"Fye."_ he thought. _"Fye will know what to do. He always knows what to do. Man, I feel so tired. Maybe I should rest a bit."_ As that last thought went through his head, Kyoya's vision became darker and he vaguely felt himself falling. Before he blacked out completely he heard voices yell out his name, then, silence filled his brain.

Everyone watched as Kyoya started to fall to the ground. Syaoran removed his arm from Sakura's shoulder and tried to move forward but the pain in his leg stopped him. "Syaoran." worriedly said Sakura as she helped him stand back up from his kneeling position. Fye was about to let go of Chu'nyan to get to Kyoya, but he stopped when he saw Kurogane rush up and catch the boy before he even touched the ground. Kurogane looked down at Kyoya's limp form lying in his arms. He wouldn't admit to the others but Kyoya, in just over a week, had really grown on him. He was actually starting to like the little runt. Kyoya remind him of himself at that age, head strong and impulsive; always ready for action. Fye watched as Kurogane looked down at Kyoya's lifeless form and gave a small smile; he could tell that he was starting to really care for Kyoya. "Let's get everyone back to the house and get them cleaned up." said Fye over Chu'nyan's head, which was now turned toward Kyoya and looking at him through water eyes. Kurogane nodded his head and wordlessly picked Kyoya up and began to walk back to the house. Fye smiled and stood up. "Are you alright Chu'nyan?" he asked.

Chu'nyan nodded and stared after Kurogane. "Is Kyoya okay? He's not dead is he?" she worriedly asked.

"Oh no. He's just fainted is all; he'll be back to his normal, cheerful self by tomorrow morning." said Fye with a smile. He looked over at Syaoran's worried form and gave him a nod. Syaoran's face lost some of the worry as he and Sakura, along with Chu'nyan and Fye, followed after Kurogane.

Once they had settled back into the house, Fye started healing the boys' wounds. Syaoran made sure that Kyoya was the first to receive help. Fye studied the cut on Kyoya's head and was pleased to see that it was shallow. He gently cleaned the wound and his face from the dried blood and bandaged it. As Fye began to tend to Syaoran's wounds Sakura asked, "Why hasn't Kyoya woken up? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh don't worry Princess. He's quite alright, just a little tired from losing blood. He should wake up soon, but in the mean time we'll just let him rest." replied Fye loud enough so that Kurogane, who was leaning up against the doorway stealing quick glancing down at Kyoya, could hear him. Fye looked around the room and settled on Mokona who was cuddling with a quiet and mournful Chu'nyan. He sent a sad smile in their direction, he wasn't sure of what had happened in that field, but he could tell that is was anything but happy. A quick dinner was made and they all sat down to eat. It was a very quiet dinner, even Mokona kept his mouth shut. The only time that there was any noise was when Kyoya had come to long enough to eat some food and slowly sip a drink. By the time dinner had finished it was well after sunset and everyone felt pretty tired, so they all decided that it was time for bed. It was just after one a.m. when Sakura suddenly found herself sitting up in bed and looking around.

~ End of Flashback ~

Sakura suddenly remembered why she had woken up in the first place. There had been whispers; people had been whispering, but it wasn't in the room for everyone was asleep. These some ones were calling from far away and they were calling to her. "I heard voices… calling me." she quietly said aloud. She listened for a few minutes longer, trying to hear them again, but they had disappeared. With another look around the room she laid back down and fell fast asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and everyone woke up feeling well rested. A delicious breakfast was made and they all crowded around the table. Kyoya was stuffing his face when he heard Syaoran let out a gasp of pain. His eyes shot across the table and watched as Syaoran brought his left hand up to cradle his right. He opened his mouth to give some sort of smart remark but quickly shut it. He knew that if he said anything he'd get into an 'argument' with Syaoran and he really didn't feel up to that particular challenge. He still had a headache from the offending rock yesterday.

"That fall really hurt you?" asked Sakura, worried that Syaoran was still in pain.

"Oh, It's no big deal." he replied.

"Knocking you down is no easy task Syaoran. This lord Tambal's power must be significant indeed." comment Fye.

"Yeah." said Chu'nyan. "and it's the only reason he's still in power. We'd never let him rule us if we had a choice."

"But it's just the man and his son, right? I mean you, you've got a town full of people you could easily overthrow him." said Kurogane.

"We've already tried." Kyoya looked in to Chu'nyan's eyes and saw a mix of intense determination and fury. "Six months ago we had a mob gathered at the fortress steps armed with every weapon we could find. But…Tambal's hijutsu is to strong his magic kept us from even getting through the doors." continued Chu'nyan.

"Magic barriers, huh, that must be what Mokona's been talking about. This mysterious energy around the town." thoughtfully said Fye.

"Mokona can't find anything here. It's really confusing." he complained. Kyoya looked down next to him at Mokona. He kind of felt sorry for the little guy. If Mokona sensed waves and there were a lot here then he's probably extremely overwhelmed.

"Well, if we can't get inside the fortress, we'll just have to wait till he comes out then attack him." said Kurogane.

"But Tambal never steps foot outside those walls." dejectedly said Chu'nyan.

"His son does." said Fye with his signature big, goofy smile. "We could take him hostage, then torture him till daddy relents." The room went dead silent when they hear him say that. It was really weird to hear those words come out of Fye's mouth. I mean he was such a happy-go-lucky person and to hear him talk about torture like that was a really shock.

"Hold on…torture?" asked Syaoran, surprised and nervous about where this planning was headed.

"No Syaoran, it's more like this, 'Yeah, torture. Let's teach Mr. Weird-Hat-Bully a lesson he won't soon forget'." said Kyoya his voice full of excitement. He'd been itching for a chance to have a go at Bugal and Fye was now presenting him with that chance.

"Well, well, Fye, you say that like you have some experience." commented Kurogane with a small smile as his respect for Fye went up a few notches. Kyoya leaned in closer hoping Fye would tell some torture stories, but he was disappointed when all Fye did was slyly smile over at Kurogane.

"That wouldn't work either." said a somber Chu'nyan. "He watches us. He's not going to let his son walk into a trap."

"Oh I see, you mean with those winds he summons. You're right, he could disrupt any kidnapping attempt." said Fye.

"Then we only have one choice, attack; we take the fight directly to him. Every fortress has a weakness in it somewhere you just need a strong leader to guide you." said Kurogane.

"The town doesn't have warriors and the Miteshu haven't shown. We have no leader." sadly stated Chu'nyan.

"Sure you do, right here." said Kurogane. Everyone stared at him in shock; Kurogane was actually offering to help without complaining.

"Then you'll fight for our cause?" happily asked Chu'nyan.

"Why not." he simply stated.

"That's my line you're suppose to say 'not my business'." said Fye.

"Why the change Kur-o-ga-ne? Getting tired of patching roofs." teased Kyoya.

"Got that right. Hammer nails all you want I'm swinging a sword. If I'm going to be stuck in this world I might as well have some fun. First things first… I'll need a few soldiers."

Kyoya jumped up, which made his head throb and his vision swam making him stumble ever so slightly. "Willing and reporting for duty oh fearless leader."

Kurogane glared up at him and grabbed his arm roughly pulling him back down. "Stay down runt. I need men not boys."

Chu'nyan smiled over at Kyoya as he started to mumble fiercely and glare at Kurogane. She was really starting to like him; even though he was hot headed he was also very compassionate. She turned her attention back to Kurogane. "Leave that to me. I know exactly where to recruit." she said.

- Inside the Fortress -

Bugal and Tambal looked down into the pool and watched as Chu'nyan led Syaoran, Mokona, Kyoya, and Sakura through the town square. "I told you father." said Bugal. "That girl never quits. She's clearly planning something against us."

"Do not worry my son. This fortress cannot be breeched. Ignore her mischief."

"But she mocks us. Why can't we kill her as a warning to the others." argued Bugal.

"Because my son, I have plans for that girl. She will be your wife."

"My wife! But why?"

"Chu'nyan has great potential as a wielder of hijustu, she could become far more powerful than even her mother. I sensed it long ago and thought that the fastest way to bring her talents into our clan was for you to wed her." Tambal paused for a moment and laid his hand on the orb holding Sakura's feather. "Then again… while we have this source of power such measures will not be necessary. We shall see."

"Good. I hope they won't. I hate that girl."

"Trust me son, I have no love for her either. Such a move would purely be strategic. If my plan succeeds she will share her mothers fate."

- In the Town -

Chu'nyan stopped in front of a nice looking shop. "What's in here?" asked Syaoran.

"You'll see soon enough." replied Chu'nyan.

"I hope it's food." said Kyoya excitedly.

"But you just had food a little while ago." said Chu'nyan looking aver at him in disbelief.

"What? Is it suddenly a crime to eat especially since I still am a growing boy."

"Yeah and if you keep this up you'll not only be growing up but also out." laughed Chu'nyan.

"Oh, haha, very funny." sarcastically said Kyoya. Syaoran shook his head with a smile on his face and Sakura started to quietly giggle at their conversation.

"Kyo-kyo will be fat. Chubby Kyo-kyo." teased Mokona not wanting to be left out of the fun. Kyoya glared at Mokona suddenly realizing why Kurogane didn't like the nicknames Mokona gave him; they were stupid. _"I swear, if people start calling me Kyo-kyo I'll personally see to Mokona's death."_ he thought.

Syaoran began to move into the shop, but before he even set foot in the doorway two spears crossed in front of his face. Syaoran and Kyoya immediately went into high alert mode until Chu'nyan shouted out that they were friends and here to help. "Mokona's nervous." he said cautiously from Sakura's arms.

"Don't be." said Chu'nyan with a comforting smile. "This shop's a secret meeting place. Everybody here is working together toward one goal; finding a way to over throw Tambal and his son." A voice off to their left suddenly caught their attention due to the fact that it sounded strangely familiar.

"Chu'nyan, I've been wondering where you were." Everyone looked over at the voice and Syaoran, Sakura, Kyoya, and Mokona let out a gasp. They did know who the speaker was. It was Sorata and standing behind him was none other than Arashi.

"It's you guys!" said Syaoran in a shocked and yet happy voice.

"Sorata and Arashi! Mokona knows them." he happily chirped.

"How ya been?" asked Kyoya with a smile on his face. He had liked the couple from the moment he had met them, especially Sorata. Kyoya thought he was funny.

"Good to see you again." happily said Sakura.

Chu'nyan looked back and forth from the 4 of them to Sorata and Arashi in confusion. She was shocked that they would know anyone in town, but then she guessed that they could have met in some other place. For Sorata and Arashi liked to travel quite a bit. "You guys know each other?" she asked in confusion.

"No, they don't look familiar to me." said Sorata just as confused as Chu'nyan was.

"It must just be a mistake." added Arashi.

"Okie-dokie." said Mokona as he jumped form Sakura's arms and onto Chu'nyan's head.

"Woah! What is that thing?" said Sorata as he took a couple steps away from Chu'nyan; shocked and kind of scared at the sight of Mokona.

"Not a thing, a friend." explained Mokona. "Mo-ko-na."

"Oh… well… hello." said Arashi uncertainly.

"I know it's unusual but Mokona's been staying with me too."

"Are you guys… in love?" Mokona asked Sorata and Arashi.

"What? How'd you…" stammered Sorata, a blush creeping onto his face.

"You want to kiss her don't you." said Mokona, who was enjoying making fun of Sorata way too much.

Sorata blushed turned even redder, but in order to face some sort of face in front of Arashi he stood up straighter. "Hey, that's personal." he said his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I'm sure we'll get married once we've stopped Tambal." said Arashi, in a calm and collective voice.

Sorata looked over at her surprised, like he was sure that his ears were playing a trick on him. "What? Seriously?" he stammered with a smile.

"I'd like that." confirmed Arashi.

"Yeah, me too." Sorata felt so happy that he could have gone around the whole room a few times dancing like a maniac. But all he said, "Cool." Kyoya looked at him as if he was crazy. _"The girl you've been in love with has just told you that she wants to marry you and all you can say is 'cool'. Wow Sorata, how lame can you get."_ he thought.

"Speaking of Tambal." interrupted Chu'nyan. "We've come here for your help." With that Chu'nyan followed Sorata and Arashi to a corner table where they could talk privately. Kyoya, Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura sat down a few tables over. Sakura stared over at the other table in confusion.

"Why didn't Sorata and Arashi remember us?" she asked quietly, more to herself then anyone else.

"I think I can explain." said Syaoran as Sakura shifted her gaze to him. "I'll try to explain it the way Yuko and Fye told me. Basically, they're parallels with the same appearance and they seem to have the same essence, but their lives and memories are different here. It's pretty crazy stuff, right?"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it. I mean here we are on another planet or world or whatever it's called. Traveling with two guys and a weird white thing, each from different worlds, sitting in a shop with people we know but they have no memory of who we are, even after we stayed at their house for a week. Uggg, my head hurts just trying to think about it." said Kyoya putting his hands to his head.

"I think it's neat." said Sakura, causing Kyoya and Syaoran to smile. She always had a knack of seeing the good things in confusing or sad situations. She even could see the good inside of each and every person no matter their background.

"Hey, Mokona is not a white thing. Mokona is Mokoda." he chirped sounding slightly hurt.

"See… confusing. I mean what the hell is a Mokoda." said Kyoya, the smile wiped from his face.

"Kyoya…" said Syaoran, the warning about his use of language ringing clearly in his voice.

"Ohhhh shut up Syaoran. I know you've been wondering the same thing." Kyoya huffed.

"Well, a Mokoda is…" began Mokona, but was cut off by Kyoya.

"You know what, on second thought never mind. Whatever the explanation is I'm sure it will add to my headache and I always try to keep my headaches at the lowest pain level possible."

"You're not fighting any more?" suddenly shouted Chu'nyan. The other four looked over in her direction concerned that conversation didn't go like they had planned. "But why not?"

"We can't Chu'nyan." simply stated Sorata.

"Says who!" Chu'nyan shouted back.

"It was a group decision. Everyone here's agreed." calmly stated Arashi.

"But…" started Chu'nyan only to be cut of as Sorata explained the reason behind their decision.

"It was the raid we tried six months ago. That's when we learned what we were up against. As you might know we were all standing outside the gate ready to charge when the gate suddenly opened by itself. All we could see beyond the gate was this pinkish-purple light. No one knew what was happening. The light beyond the gate quickly vanished and in its place was a picture of a desert. Only it was upside down; the sky was at the bottom of the gateway and the earth was at the top. I heard yells from behind me and when I turned I saw a few of the men glowing and being dragged toward the gate. I reached out my hand to try to grab one of them but was unsuccessful; they all disappeared into the gateway. Tambal's hijustu is too strong. The bottom line is we don't stand a chance against him."

"Then what the point of even having this group." said Chu'nyan, her voice ringing with sadness.

"We have to be patient and find some other way. We won't risk no lives in a fight we can't win." continued Sorata.

"So you'd rather be slaves." argued Chu'nyan, the sadness quickly giving away to anger.

"Uhoh." said Syaoran as he saw Chu'nyan stand up angrily and watched as Kyoya did the same. He stood up as well only so that he could control Kyoya if he got out of hand. He could tell that Kyoya really liked Chu'nyan and because of that fact Kyoya didn't like it when others hurt her. This could lead to trouble however considering that Kyoya wouldn't hesitate in causing Sorata some serious damage. Sakura was about to stand up herself but she suddenly left something pulling on her heart and mind. She turned her head out the window they were sitting by and saw the fortress. She suddenly knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had to get into that fortress. Something was there; something was calling out to her.

"Do what you want." said Chu'nyan, her body suddenly very relaxed and her voice filled with sadness once again. With that she left the table and exited the shop with Kyoya, Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura following close behind. "They just don't understand." said Chu'nyan her voice breaking with pent up emotion.

"Understand what?" gently asked Kyoya. Chu'nyan took a deep breath before she could talk again.

"On the night that my mother died I ran to her side, knowing that something wasn't right. When I got to the fortress gate I saw my mother lying on the ground, dead. I couldn't move, it was like my body was frozen; all I could do was yell out to my mother. That's when Tambal appeared on top of the gate telling me that more matter how many tears I cried it wouldn't bring her back. He then went on to taunt me that my mother's soul would never experience peace; that my mother would not rise to heaven or rest in the earth. He said that my mother would be with him drifting forever in limbo and never find rest. I remember the gate opening and my mother being dragged into the gate, that's when I began running after her. Hoping that I could save her, but before I got halfway across the bridge my mother disappeared and the gate closed. I fell against the gate and cried for my mother as Tambal continued to taunt me. He said that my mother was the only one how could ever dream of stopping him and not that she was gone he was able to reign supreme. I stayed by the gate till the next morning when Arashi found me. I vowed that morning to show Tambal that he was wrong, he will be defeated."

The other four listened in silence as Chu'nyan spoke. They could feel the sadness radiating off of her. Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes mirroring the ones rolling down Chu'nyan's face. Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some support, but was mildly surprised when Chu'nyan wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He was stunned for a few seconds but quickly wrapped her in a protective hug. They stayed in the ally next to the shop for a few minutes, giving Chu'nyan time to cry all of her tears. Finally they began the walk back to the house, Kyoya walking side by side with Chu'nyan. On the way back they pasted by the bridge leading to the fortress gate. Chu'nyan stopped and stared at it in hatred and determination. "I want a power of my own. I want to be strong so I can avenge my mother's death myself without anyone's help." she said forcefully.

"Chu'nyan, there you are." said a voice form behind them. The group turned to see Arashi coming towards them. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. We've all let you down. We know we should try to fight him but the truth is we're afraid. We're craftsmen and traders, we're not ready for war." Arashi bent down so that she could look into Chu'nyan's eyes as she continued to speak. "We're not brave like you." Arashi gave a small smile and Chu'nyan tried to give her one in return but found it very hard.

"I hear them. They're calling me." suddenly stated Sakura causing everyone to jump and look at her in confusion. Before anyone could say anything Sakura began to glow and the gate opened revealing the pinkish-purple light just as Sorata had described it. Everyone watched in horror as Sakura began to float toward the gate. Mokona, who was in Sakura's arms quickly hopped out and onto Chu'nyan's shoulder.

"Princess! What are you doing? This place is dangerous!

"Sakura stop!" frantically shouted Chu'nyan.

"Come Back!" shouted Syaoran and started to run after her, but was stopped as Chu'nyan's arms circled around his waist holding him back. "Stop, let me go!"

"You can't go, at least not alone. No one who's gone in there has ever come out!" she tried to reason with him.

Syaoran watched in horror as the gate began to close. "Sakura!" he desperately yelled trying to escape from Chu'nyan's grip.

"Trust me you'll die. Let's just see what happens. Sakura was glowing maybe she'll be protected or maybe we can get your friends and go in together. Sorry Syaoran but Arashi is right, my town is already frightened enough if you die we'll be lost." shouted Chu'nyan as she struggled to hold Syaoran in place.

Kyoya looked at his brother struggling and realized that he wasn't going to be able to free himself in time to go after Sakura. He gave a quick look at Chu'nyan and ran full speed toward the closing door. "Kyoya!" came Syaoran's desperate yell from behind him.

"No! Kyoya come back. Don't do it." yelled Chu'nyan.

"Don't worry I promise I'll bring Sakura out alive. See ya in a few." yelled Kyoya over his shoulder before he jumped into the gateway seconds before the gate slammed tightly shut. Chu'nyan finally let go of Syaoran who ran toward the gate and pounded his fists against it muttering Sakura and Kyoya's name. _"Why? Why did you have to do that Kyoya. I can't lose both you __**and**__ Sakura. I just can't." _he screamed to himself feeling once again that all this was his fault.

"Mokona, go tell Kurogane and Fye what just happened. It's be nice to have them here is we need help." ordered Chu'nyan as she watched with tears in her eyes as Syaoran pounded the gate. This was reminding her too much of what happened to her mother.

"Okie-dokie." said Mokona and quickly floated off to complete his task. Chu'nyan continued to watch Syaoran, wishing that there was something she could do. She was startled by a voice behind and turned surprised to see Arashi. She had completely forgot that she was there. "We should move away from the gate. We are in a vulnerable position right now if Tambal decided to strike and it might be best for your friend if we got away from here until his friends arrive."

Chu'nyan nodded smiling at her, happy to have Arashi's calm, levelheaded mind with them. She looked back at Syaoran and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Syaoran. There's nothing we can do now except wait. Let's go."

Syaoran looked over at her and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "You're right." he replied. "Let's go." With one final look at the gate the three of them walked back across the bridge and into the town.

- At the House -

"This fortress has eight gates all reinforced." said Kurogane. He was sitting at a table in the living room studying a map and the fortress and the town surrounding it. Above him came the lazy sounds of Fye hammering planks of wood over the hole that Tambal's wind had caused. "We'll have to break our way through one with whatever ram we can build." he continued but was getting more and more agitated by the lazy pounding above his head. "Hey, Stop! I'm trying to think down here. You're not even trying anyway." he finally snapped.

"If you're going to complain, maybe you should do this yourself." simply stated Fye as he gave another half-hearted hit with the hammer.

"Please, we've been through this. I'm busy planning a war, not easy fighting magic you should know that.

Fye sighed and looked out into the distance. There in front of him he could clearly see the fortress and his mind began to wander on what type of magic Tambal was using. "Hijustu. A secret art. Sounds fun." he said to himself sly, thinking of how great it would be to have that power and or try to fight it. His thoughts were pulled away when Mokona soared into the room shouting for help.

"Help! Kyoya and Sakura are gone!"

"Wait, don't tell me, did they elope?" joked Fye sticking his head through the hole in the roof.

"No, they were pulled into the fortress's gate and Chu'nyan says that they're gonna die." frantically said Mokona.

"Oh no, that does sound serious now doesn't it." said Fye the joking gone from his voice.

"Take us there, fur ball." demanded Kurogane.

10 minutes later the three of them, along with Syaoran and Chu'nyan were standing outside the gate. Trying to figure out what they should do. "So the gate opened and they walked right in huh." said Kurogane after Syaoran had completely filled him in on what happened. "Should've known, while I'm drawin' plans the kid goes and shows me up."

"I doubt there's much to be jealous about. If this lord's magic is as strong as they say and they entered through an open gate, well, I'm sure you've heard of a baited trap." said Fye.

"A Trap?" shouted Syaoran, worry emanating from every pore in his body.

"Hold on, then those two…" said Kurogane, unable to finish his sentence as worry claimed him.

"Yes." said Fye seriously. "All we can do now is hope and pray that Kyoya and Sakura have the strength to fight off whatever they encounter in there." Everyone silently agreed with him and continued to stare at the fortress.

- Inside the Fortress -

Kyoya was floating; he didn't know where he was he only knew that he was floating. When the gate closed behind him darkness enveloped him. He couldn't see a thing, not even his own hand in front of his face. Suddenly a light off to his left caught his eye. It seemed to be calling to him, so he moved (walking or floating he didn't care all he knew was that he was getting close to where he wanted to go) toward it. Without warning the light surrounded him giving away to a gray color, which reminded Kyoya of a stormy sky. He started to yell out Sakura's name. "Sakura! Where are you? If you can hear me say something!" With each second of silence his heart dropped, until he heard it.

"Hello, is someone there?" came Sakura's voice sounding as if she was right next to him but at the same time very far away.

"SAKURA!" he shouted in return, turning his body this way and that to see if he could see her, but all he was meet with was the grayness. He blinked and suddenly found himself standing on sand. All around him were sand dunes; he suddenly remembered what Sorata said he saw when he looked through the gate. 'The light beyond the gate quickly vanished and in its place was a picture of a desert.' His eyes searched frantically for any sign of Sakura. "Sakura! Can you hear me?" he shouted then continued to speak quietly to himself. "This place must be what Sorata saw through the gate but what is it and where is it. Are we still in the fortress." His eyes widened as they settled on a familiar form in the distance. He breathed a sign of relief and began to run toward her. "Stay right there!" he yelled, causing Sakura to stop walking and turn toward him.

"Kyoya, you're here too." she said a smile on her face. She knew that if either Syaoran or Kyoya were with her she'd be alright.

"Duh, of course I am. I couldn't let you have this adventure without me. Don't worry we'll get out of here no problem." he replied but came to a screeching halt when he saw what was up in the sky. It was a giant eyeball sticking through the stormy sky and it was trained right on Sakura. _"What the hell is that? It really creepy." _he thought.

- In the Fortress -

Tambal stood over a basin, looking down onto the desert and Sakura. He gave an evil chuckle. "Now the punishments begin. First off, it's torture by fire." he said as a flame off fire ignited in his hand and he tossed it into the basin. "Followed by torture with stone." A pile of sand appeared in his hand before also dumping it into the basin. He watched gleefully as Sakura began to cower in fear at the fire and stones that were falling around her.

- In the Desert -

Kyoya watched as the fire fell from the sky igniting ground, making standing and breathing virtually impossible. The heat alone was extremely over powering. All Kyoya wanted to do was curl into a little ball and hope that his was all just a dream, but he knew that if he was scared then Sakura must be terrified. He trained his eyes back onto Sakura and let out a gasp when the fire cut off his view of her. He went to run to her but was stopped as huge chunks of rock started falling around him. He suddenly noticed a dark circle forming around him and, realizing what it was, jumped out of the way milliseconds before the rock crashed to the ground. He shook off the near death experience and made his way toward Sakura dodging rocks as he did so. _"This place reminds me of something I read while on a trip with dad. What was it? Oh come on brain, work damnit!" _he thought as he jumped out of the way of another rock, but tripped as he did so. He landed on the ground hard and watched as the rock slammed down inches from his face. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what he had read. _"Oh that's right. It was a place called Purgatory. I read about it in a book by some guy named Dante. It's a place between heaven and hell where people are put through trials. This place is like that although it's more on the side of hell."_ He pulled himself from the ground before the fire could reach him and ran the last few feet to Sakura. Sakura saw him and cried out, "I'm scared. What should I do?"

"Just hold on Sakura!" yelled Kyoya but was stopped short by a wall of fire that sprung up between him and Sakura. A quickly glanced around and saw a large boulder land to his right. _"Just what I needed to get over this firewall."_ Without a moments delay he ran at the boulder, jumped as high as he could before he planted his foot on the rock and pushed off with all his might.

"Kyoya, be careful." said Sakura, worried that the fire would get him

Kyoya just smiled as his momentum carried him safely over the fire and he landed safely in front of Sakura. "Don't worry. I will always look out for you, just like Syaoran. So don't you worry." he said, giving her a smile and wrapping her in a hug. Sakura closed her eyes and for a moment she forgot where they were; she just relaxed into her protector and friend.

"I'm glad you came." she said with a smile of her own. Kyoya gave her a squeeze and held her tight, until he noticed a cave in a few feet away and it looked like the fire wasn't going into it. _"Was that there a second ago."_ he thought. _"Ohhhh who cares, the fire's not going in there and that's all I need to know."_ "Come on, I think I found a place where we can be safe." he said aloud to Sakura. He grabbed her arm and took off running for the cave, which took a lot longer to reach than he had thought. As soon as they stepped foot into the cave the torturing heat from the fire disappeared. Both Kyoya and Sakura let out a sigh; neither knew how much longer they could have endured the heat or dodged the rocks. Now the pressing question was how they were going to get out of this desert or Purgatory, whatever it was. "Well, at least we're safe." said Sakura, voicing her relief. Kyoya was about to reply when a loud roar from deeper in the cave caught their attention. Both of their eyes grew to twice their size and Kyoya could feel his knees begin to shake slightly. He took a deep breath and forced his knees to steady. "Um, I don't think that we're safe just yet." he said and was rewarded with seeing pairs of red eyes suddenly appear and glare at him. He took a step back, his brain was a complete blank, except for the thought of _"They're gonna eat. I'm gonna die by being eaten by strange creatures in another world in a place called Purgatory or whatever."_ He brought his arm out to pull Sakura behind him but was stunned to find that she was not there. He quickly began to panic as he looked around for her. He knew that he should remain as quiet as possible so to not startle the beast but he didn't care. Sakura was missing and most likely in great danger. "Sakura! Where'd you go?" he yelled fantically.

"Over here." came her reply from further within the cave. Kyoya's eyes widened and took off running almost certain that the creatures would start chasing him, but he was mildly surprised when they didn't. He ran deeper and deeper into the cave becoming more worried by the second. "Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled over and over but didn't get any response. Tears started to form in his eyes until his heart gave a great leap when he finally saw Sakura. "Sakura!" he said relieved but it instant turned to fear when he saw huge troll like creatures surrounding Sakura. "Sakura, Get Out Of There!" When she didn't move he upped his speed till he was standing beside Sakura. "Stay back!" he warned the beasts, who were beginning to move in closer. Kyoya stole a quick glance behind him to tell Sakura to run but was surprised when he saw her standing there with a look of complete and utter calmness. The terror that had plagued her face earlier and disappeared. He turned back when he heard the beasts start to grunt and growl again.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared calmly and blankly at Kyoya's back. "It's okay." she said softly and moved from behind Kyoya. Without any hesitation or fear she walk right up to one of the beasts and stared into its face with compassion. Sakura reached a hand up and rested it on the beast's face and Kyoya was shocked to see the beasts eyes change from angry to extreme sorrow. Sakura closed her eyes, as the sadness from all the beasts seemed to overwhelm her. Tears threatened to fall down her face, as she suddenly understood. "You poor things." she cried softly.

Kyoya was taken aback when he heard the beast Sakura was touching talk. "Did you hear us, calling for help. Thank god you understood." said the deep, gravelly voice.

"I did." replied Sakura. "You're the men from the town." Kyoya let out a gasp when he heard that. "Their the… what, no way!" whispered Kyoya. These monsters were the men that were taken during the raid 6 months ago. Impossible, what could have happened to them to make them look like beasts. "Tambal has done this to you." she continued. "He's altered this fortress with his hijustu. Living in his twisted world has transformed you into these beasts. Still you can have hope. If Tambal is defeated, his magic will vanish and you'll all be normal again."

Kyoya looked at the beasts around him. _"I never would have guessed that these things were once men. I would have hurt or killed them without a seconds thought, but Sakura… she knew. She could feel it. Maybe what Chu'nyan was saying by the stream the other day, about Sakura being God's beloved daughter, wasn't to far off." _he thought before his attention was caught by a bright blue light descending on top of Sakura. A voice suddenly rang throughout the cave. Kyoya would have been shocked but after what had happened to him in this place little could truly surprise him now. "There is no doubt that you really are God's beloved daughter." said the voice of a woman. "Only she could reach deep into the darkness, without fear or hesitation and touch the true hearts of men so hideously transformed. Now go forth, blessed child, instrument of the divine and return safely to the place where you belong. Go back to the one you love with the one who loves you." The light disappeared and at the same time Sakura began to glow once more, just like she had before they entered this Purgatory. Only this time the light coming from Sakura seemed to be of a purer light. "Sakura." said Kyoya nervously. He didn't know what was going on, but in his experience, each time Sakura glowed something was about to happen and he didn't know if this was going to be good or bad. Sakura smiled at him as she gently took hold of his arm. Kyoya looked into her face at her smile as a bright white light engulfed them both.

- Outside the Gate -

A huge crowd stood with their eyes glued on the gate that Sakura and Kyoya had disappeared through. The tension among the crowd was so thick that one could cut through it with a knife. Everyone was anxious to see what would happen; to see if Sakura really was God's beloved daughter as Chu'nyan had said. Fye looked down at Syaoran, who was standing between him and Kurogane. He could tell by the tense muscles in his body that this waiting was killing him. He gently placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Don't worry Syaoran." he said encouragingly. "Everything will be alright. They'll come out any time now, I can feel it." No sooner had he said those words they heard Chu'nyan give a gasp of surprise and someone yell out, "Hey look at that." Right in front of the gate there was a blue light appearing. It rippled like it was water as it got brighter and larger. Once it got to the point were they could hardly look at it, it began to fade, leaving in its place Kyoya and Sakura. Everyone was so shocked that no one could move, it was only when the two of them began to walk forward did Syaoran and Chu'nyan rush forward as the crowd began to cheer.

"Their back." happily chirped Mokona from Fye's shoulder.

"And Sakura's safe just as promised." said Fye with a smile of his own. He cut a quick glance to Kurogane and saw that he was smiling too, which caused Fye's grin to widen. He could use that as teasing material on Kurogane in the future. All around them came shouts of "They came out alive!" and "Chu'nyan was right about that girl. She really is God's beloved daughter!"

Syaoran and Chu'nyan paid no mind to the shouting behind them as they made a beeline Sakura and Kyoya. Chu'nyan was the first to reach them (due to the fact that she had a head start on Syaoran and Syaoran's legs were weak and wobbly from worry) and latched on to Sakura with tears in her eyes and, once Syaoran got there he latched onto Kyoya. "I knew that you'd come back. You had to." cried Chu'nyan as she tightened her grip on Sakura.

"I'm glad you're safe Kyo." whispered Syaoran, reverting to Kyoya's nickname in his relief. "But please never, **never** scare me like that again. I was so worried. The thought of loosing you both…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and squeezed Kyoya tighter. Kyoya squeezed him back, suddenly realizing just how scared he had been in the Purgatory.

"You got it Syao." he replied as he looked over at Sakura expecting her to be looking at Syaoran, but instead she was looking down at Chu'nyan with caring eyes. Kyoya gazed into her eyes himself and was strangely reminded of how a mother looks lovingly at her daughter. He looked over Syaoran's shoulder and seemed to notice the crowd on the other side of the bridge for the first time. "Um… what's with the big welcoming party." Syaoran let go of him and look him in the eyes.

"When we weren't able to figure out what we could we went around and spread around hoping that it would inspire them to fight." he replied as he and Chu'nyan switched places.

"I knew that when you came out they would all believe that we are able to defeat Tambal." said Chu'nyan as she gave Kyoya a quick hug. "I knew deep done that you'd bring Sakura back out, but I'm also really glad that **you** are not hurt." Chu'nyan gave a smile as she felt Kyoya give her a quick squeeze and whisper in her ear, "Thank you Chu'nyan for believing in me." Both he and Chu'nyan knew that he just said was cheesy but neither of them really cared at the moment.

"Well, well the warriors return to us safe and sound." said Fye as he came up to them, followed by Kurogane.

"Wow, Sakura, Kyoya, you guys were brave. You showed that meanie man that he can't mess with us." said Mokona as he threw a few fake punches.

"Yeah, uh, good job, but next time a little patience couldn't hurt ya." said Kurogane looking right into Kyoya's eyes. _"Next time wait for back up you idiot. You'll be dead before your sixteenth birthday if you keep running head long into dangerous situations."_ he thought feeling very hypocritical cause he normally does the exact same thing. He shook his head, it was different for him, he was trained for any type of situation and could easy handle himself, but Kyoya… he was still just a kid and needed lots more training.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Patience, I got it now can we go home." said Kyoya impatiently as he was beginning to feel extremely tired and his left arm was starting to really smart.

"That's not a bad idea. To the house it is." said Fye and ushered Kyoya, Chu'nyan, Sakura, and Syaoran forward, but hit a little bit of trouble trying to get through the crowd assembled. Everyone wanted to congratulate Kyoya and Sakura and ask them what happened. It took them a grand total of 45 minutes just to get through the crowd, which had grow twice as big when everyone heard that they were alive. It then took them another 20 minutes to make it back to the house. Once they were all safely secured inside and relaxing comfortably Fye checked them both over for any injuries and was happy to find none except for a small burn on Kyoya's left arm that would be sore for a day or so. By the time the sun was going down, Kyoya and Sakura were feeling much stronger after having a short nap and some food and Fye and Kurogane finally put the finishing touches on the roof. While they were up on the roof, Fye and Kurogane saw Sorata and Arashi approach the four teens who were enjoying the sunset, no doubt wanting to speak with Kyoya and Sakura. "Well," said Fye with a sigh as he put down his hammer. "Today was a very productive day."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get to storm anything so I still say we're wasting time." Kurogane replied.

"Perhaps, but at least the wind has changed it's course. Now these people have a reason to hope." said Fye as his attention was drawn to the conversation on the ground.

"So, those men that were taken during the raid are still alive and if we get rid of Tambal and his power they'll go back to normal, you're sure?" said Sorata in shock, he was so happy to hear that those men hadn't died the minute they entered the fortress.

"You got it." said Kyoya with a smile.

"Then we have to act." said Sorata. "I'm not gonna just stand by while my friends are held hostage."

"Are you sure?" said Chu'nyan her face and eye lighting up with hope.

"I'll need time to persuade the others, but I know they can be convinced and then we'll march." said Sorata.

- Inside the Fortress -

Tambal placed his hand over the orb containing Sakura's feather and summond it's power. "I call on you're power, wake Kishimu, Princess of Shadows." he said as the orb began to glow. A woman suddenly appeared in the room. She was long and slender and extremely pale, in fact she was white. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her thin mouth was coated in red lipstick. On her head she wore a magnificent headpiece with a purple gem in the middle of it that glowed along with the Sakura's feather. All this Tambal took in but what really fascinated him were Kishimu's fingernails. They were also long and slender but sharpened to a point at the very end. This was one of the many dangers about this woman; the most obvious one, but the really dangers lay hidden inside of her. She looked straight into Tambal's eyes and spoke in a smooth, seductive voice. "Need some help, my Lord."


	9. Princess of Shadows

**Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. I now have 2 jobs that are on opposite ends of the day and I'm still taking a few college language classes. I'll try to update whenever I can. So please stay with me, the results will be good. Please enjoy the newest installment of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. :)**

* * *

Review from last Chapter:

Tambal placed his hand over the orb containing Sakura's feather and summond it's power. "I call on you're power, wake Kishimu, Princess of Shadows." he said as the orb began to glow. A woman suddenly appeared in the room. She was long and slender and extremely pale, in fact she was white. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her thin mouth was coated in red lipstick. On her head she wore a magnificent headpiece with a purple gem in the middle of it that glowed along with the Sakura's feather. All this Tambal took in but what really fascinated him were Kishimu's fingernails. They were also long and slender but sharpened to a point at the very end. This was one of the many dangers about this woman; the most obvious one, but the really dangers lay hidden inside of her. She looked straight into Tambal's eyes and spoke in a smooth, seductive voice. "Need some help, my Lord."

* * *

~ Episode 9: Princess of Shadows ~

The sky was painted a gold with hints of red, blue, and purple here and there, signifying that the sun was not very far from disappearing entirely. Underneath this glorious sky three figures were walking toward the city that was under Tambal's tyranny. These three figures were none other than the Miteshu that the town's people were fervently hoping for. They came to a stop on a cliff top that over looked the suppressed town and were mildly shocked by what they saw. "A shield." said the head Miteshu.

"Yes, it's the work of Koryo's lord." said the second Miteshu.

"He's using hijutsu to prevent us from entering the town." said the third.

"We have a job to do regardless. As the Miteshu we must investigate this lord." said the leader. The other two nodded and began to talk about how they could possibly get into the town

- Inside the Fortress -

Tambal stared down into his pool and watched the Miteshu stand and talk amongst themselves. "Yes, stare all you want from your far away cliff. Makes no difference to me. You see my son." said Tambal turning to his son. "No one with the power of hijutsu is able to pass. As long as I have this." he continued extending a hand to the orb that held Sakura's feather. "They can only watch." Both father and son began to laugh confidently that their power was absolute.

- At Chu'nyan's House -

The sun had completely set and the moon was getting higher in the sky causing the calm quietness that engulfed the house. Syaoran, Fye, Kyoya, and Kurogane were over in one corner discussing what their next move should be. Chun'yan was sitting in another corner watching Sakura put some pure white flowers in a vase on the table. "Wow. Those are pretty flowers. Pretty, pretty just like you." said Mokona as he jumped into Sakura's arms. Sakura smiled down at him and Chu'nyan's eyes went wide. For a second Chu'nyan could have sworn that it was her mother smiling at Mokona. "Mother." she softly called out, but after she rubbed her eyes the image was gone.

"What did you say?" asked Mokona as he and Sakura stared at Chu'nyan.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." said Chu'nyan quickly before staring out a window. _"What was that? I know it's Sakura but why am I seeing my mother instead?"_ she thought. Her attention was shifted when she heard what Fye was saying on the other side of the room.

"Well, here's a different theory. I think Sakura was trying to get her feather back and that's what made her so receptive to that distress call."

"You mean, one of her feathers is being held somewhere inside that fortress." said Syaoran.

"Don't you remember what Chu'nyan told us. Tambal was a street act till he suddenly became strong a year ago. What if he some how got Sakura's feather and used it to enhance his own hijutsu."

"That actually makes sense." said Kyoya.

"Come on, are you guys even hearing yourselves talk." huffed Kurogane. "There's no way he could have gotten her feather a year ago, she didn't lose them until a little over a week ago." Syaoran stared over at Sakura (who was talking happily with Mokona) remembering when she lost her memory just like it was yesterday.

"We're traveling across dimensions maybe we just landed later on their time curve." said Fye.

"Uggg, I can feel my headache coming back." softly muttered Kyoya, referring to the confusion headache he had earlier that day when they meet Sorata and Arashi.

"I'm going to find out." stated Syaoran as he stood up. Kyoya was about to say something along the lines of 'sit back down you idiot' when Sakura hurried over to them and grabbed Syaoran's sleeve.

"No wait." Sakura pleaded. "Please don't go Syaoran; you're hurt."

"It's not to bad." he replied. _"Yeah, that's what he said to dad when he broke his arm and when he was sick and when he sprained his ankle so bad he couldn't even put weight on it. Gosh, I never knew how often he actually says that. It's got to stop." _though Kyoya. He didn't want his brother hurting himself and then injuring himself further cause he refused to get help or be a bother to anyone.

"But…" stammered Sakura.

"I'll be fine and if the feather's there I'll get it back for you.

"But Syaoran…" continued Sakura her eyes conveying the silent plea and worry she felt in her heart.

"Don't be too hasty." warned Fye. "Just think about it, how will you get into the fortress? You know that Tambal will be using his powers to keep us from invading again. What you need is something to counteract his hijitsu, break through so you can enter."

"And is that something you can help with?" asked Kurogane.

"Well… no." simply said Fye.

"Well, then why don't you stop acting like you have a better plan magic boy." huffed Kurogane.

"I know, why don't we ask Yuko." suggested Mokona.

"The dimensional witch?" asked Syaoran.

"You mean you can talk to her." said Kyoya in surprise. When Mokona nodded Kyoya continued with a devious smile on his face. "Good, then let's get to talking. I have some few choice words I'd like to say to her."

"Alright then talking to Yuko it is." happily chirped Mokona.

"And how might we manage that?" asked Fye.

"I'll show you. Come on, come on." With that Mokona bounced outside with everyone following behind. Once outside the gem on Mokona's head began to glow brighter and brighter until a pink orb burst from it and flew up into the sky. The brightness disappeared only to be replaced with a picture of Yuko (everyone later found out that Mokona called this a two way TV) "Good evening Mokona. Is something wrong?" said Yuko as she stared down at everyone.

"Whoa, who's that woman?" whispered Chu'nyan.

"Her name's Yuko. Just don't ask her to do any favors." whispered Kyoya. Chu'nyan looked at him confused. "It's a long story." simply said Kyoya.

"Well, I didn't think we'd see you again this soon." said Fye.

"You'd best be taking care of my sword." demanded Kurogane.

"Let me guess… you've run into a bit of trouble with a power called hijutsu, correct." said Yuko completely ignoring Kurogane's comment.

"You're good." marveled Fye.

"I know that, but why did you call on me for help? You have some magic of you own, don't you Fye?"

"Well I did until I gave up the source of my wizardry." said Fye referring back to when he had given the dimensional witch the tattoo off his back when she asked for compensation.

"The tattoo I received from you as a price from your journey." said Yuko remembering the exact same instance as Fye was. "But it only contained the ability to suppress magic. It was not the source of your magic itself was it."

"True, but still, I made a pledge to never use magic without that tattoos power."

"Well… how sad. Then I'll have to send you something that will break the fortresses' shield. But again… I'll need compensation." smoothly said Yuko.

"But you've already taken the things we valued most." said Syaoran. Syaoran and Kyoya both snuck a peek over at Sakura as Fye spoke.

"Will this do." he said as he held up his beautifully decorated staff.

"Fye are you sure?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah… I mean that might come in real handy some day." said Kyoya.

"Yes, it's alright. You both need Yuko's gift more than I need the staff."

"That will suffice. Mokona will take it." With that said Yuko and the screen of light she was in vanished. Mokona then hopped to the front of the group as Fye's staff began to glow. He opened his mouth and seemed to swallow the staff, which had turned into a small ball of light. Not three seconds later he opened his mouth again but this time something round and dark shot out of toward the group. Everyone gathered around Syaoran, who had caught the ball, to take a look at the help Yuko sent.

"It looks like a mud pie to me." commented Kurogane.

"It looks like a hairball that Mokona just coughed up." said Kyoya.

"Hey, Mokona doesn't cough up hairballs. Mokona is not a cat." He said with a stomp of his little foot.

"Ohhhh… then what are you?" asked Kyoya with a smile.

"Mokona is Mokoda!" he happily chirped. Kyoya slapped his forehead with his hand. He was now positive that he would never know the answer to that question; not that he really wanted to know either.

"Well, lets just hope this does the trick." said Syaoran, ignoring everything around him, that is until Chu'nyan spoke up.

"I'm coming with you." she declared.

"No, you should stay here. It will be dangerous." calmly said Fye.

"I know that, that's why I should help."

"This could be a problem." quietly said Fye. Chu'nyan reached out and grabbed Syaoran's shirt in frustration and started to shout in his face.

"I have to go to the fortress to fight the lord and his son. I need to punish them for my mother's death. Please! I'm the one who has to set things straight. I am, you hear!" All was quiet as everyone stared at Syaoran waiting for his answer. Syaoran studied Chu'nyan before he gave her a smile and gently unhooked her hands from his shirt.

"I'm sorry Chu'nyan. Stay here with Sakura and wait for us to come back okay?" he calmly said. With that he gently pushed her to one side and he, Fye, and Kurogane started to walk out the front gate. Kyoya looked over at Chu'nyan and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He was going to comfort her but Sakura once again beat him to the punch. _"Don't worry Chu'nyan. Tambal and his coward of a son will go down one way or another."_ he thought.

"Hey Kyoya." said Syaoran, who had stopped just outside the gate and was looking back at his brother. "Let's go." Without a word Kyoya ran up to them and they continued on their way. Back in the courtyard Sakura knelt on the ground holding Chu'nyan as she watched the four of them leave.

"Bye Syaoran." was all she said before her attention was drawn to Chu'nyan who was now talking into her chest.

"Why couldn't I go with them. Just because I'm a kid he thinks I'm weak and will get in the way, but I'm not afraid of battle.

"I don't think that's the reason." softly assured Sakura.

Meanwhile, as the group of 5 (Mokona went with them too) walked toward the fortress when Kyoya suddenly realized something. "Hey, you didn't tell me to stay at the house. Why?" he asked Syaoran.

"Cause I know you. Even if I had told you to stay you'd still follow us into the fortress." he replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Kyoya said with a smile of his own. His brother knew him all to well.

"I do wish that you could have let Chu'nyan come too though. I know how much she wants to take part, but I don't think she understands the danger she's in from lord Tambal" said Fye.

"So we just use that thing Yuko gave us to get into the fortress, then we find the lord." said Kurogane completely changing the subject to the issue at hand.

"And see if he really has been using Sakura's feather and if so…" continued Fye.

"Then I'll get it back." said Syaoran.

_"You mean 'We'll get it back'. Remember Syao, you don't have to do this alone. You don't have to carry this burden alone."_ thought Kyoya as he stared at his brother. Before long the group of 5 were standing in front of the fortress. Kyoya looked up the giant, solid wall that was connected to the door he and Sakura had entered that afternoon. To be completely honest, Kyoya was afraid of the door and the fortress. That purgatory place he and Sakura had entered had scared him, even though he wouldn't admit it. He just couldn't seem to get the image of that eye peering down at them out of his mind.

~Flashback~

"Kyoya, you're here too." she said a smile on her face. She knew that if either Syaoran or Kyoya were with her she'd be alright.

"Duh, of course I am. I couldn't let you have this adventure without me. Don't worry we'll get out of here no problem." he replied but came to a screeching halt when he saw what was up in the sky. It was a giant eyeball sticking through the stormy sky and it was trained right on Sakura.

~End Of Flashback~

Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Syaoran take out the strange round, brown ball that Yuko give to them. Kyoya stared over Syaoran's shoulders and stared into the ball and then blinked he; he could have sworn that the swirls patterns in the ball had moved.

"Well…I'd say we're close enough. It's time to put Yuko's gift to work." said Fye.

"Riiiight…except we don't know how it works now, do we." said Kurogane.

"Optimistic as always Kurogane." said Kyoya sending a sly smile over to the tall man.

"Shut up kid before you find yourself crawling back to the house." he replied with a sly smile of his own which made Kyoya shut up and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Mokona knows how to use it! Just throw it. Get it close and it will take care of the rest. It just needs to touch the shield." Mokona chirped.

Everyone looked at the wall, which was a good ways off from where they were standing. "Can you get it that far?" asked Fye.

"We're about to find out." said Syaoran. With that he calmly tossed the orb high into the air. Kyoya watched his brother's face and could tell that he was centering himself; getting ready for one hell of a kick. The orb fell back to ground and was just about to hit it when Syaoran gave it a mighty kick. The orb soared back up toward the wall but only made it half way before it struck an invisible barrier. The barrier immediately began to crack until it collapsed all together.

- Inside the Fortress -

Tambal and Bugal were staring into the orb with Sakura's feather, watching all that was going on outside. But, as soon as the orb Syaoran kicked had broken the barrier a crack appeared on Tambal's orb. The power surrounding the feather was failing. "They've broken the barrier around the fortress." gasped Bugal. Tambal stared in shock at the crack. He was in shock, _"Who are these travelers? How can they break through my barrier? What secret powers do they hold?"_ he thought. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that these travelers were a real threat to his power, but he quickly composed himself.

"Stay calm boy. I have other defenses in place." said Tambal.

- Elsewhere in the Fortress -

After the barrier was down the group of 5 wasted no time in entering the fortress. When Fye opened the door Kyoya slightly cringed and hid behind Syaoran. "Kyoya, are you alright?" asked Syaoran looking back at his brother in mild concern.

"Oh… I'm alright. I just wasn't sure if this stupid lord put some traps behind the door. That's all… I guess he didn't. Hahaha." nervously laughed Kyoya.

Syaoran smiled at his brother. He knew that Kyoya was scared about this whole thing; especially about the door considering that the last time he entered this door he entered a nightmare-ish place.

"Alright then…why don't you go first Kyoya." said Kurogane, he could also tell that the boy was scared, but he couldn't help teasing him. _"Think of it as pay back for the optimistic remark earlier kid."_ he thought.

"Me? Oh no… I mean…. I'm not… I'm hardly… someone else should go first… please." said Kyoya in a fluster, the word 'please' softly added so that only Syaoran could hear it. Everyone looked at him sympathetically (that is except Kurogane, he was smirking), after that flustered speech they all knew he was scared. All was silent for a minute before Fye finally spoke.

"I'll go first. Syaoran, you follow me, Kyoya, you follow Syaoran, and, Kurgy… you bring up the rear." With a nod from everyone, they moved into the fortress. Once they were in and the door was shut behind them they took in their surroundings. They were standing in a long, dark corridor that seemed to go on forever. Without a word they began to walk down the passage. They walked and they walked and they walked, until they stopped… 45 minutes after they entered the fortress. "Well we're in at least, but this corridor feels wrong. We've been walking forever." stated Kurogane.

"You tired Kuro-buro. Poor little boy." happily teased Mokona, who had been sitting on Fye's shoulder ever since they entered the fortress.

"Oh shut up I don't see you walking." grunted Kurogane.

"Our cheerful swordsman might have a point Mokona. We haven't gotten anywhere." said Fye as he looked around the corridor. "And there aren't any doors." he added.

"And this passage has a strange echo." said Kyoya, who was staying suspiciously close to Syaoran.

"We've come back to where we've started." said Syaoran.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" questioned Kurogane. "It does all look the same, but we've been going in a straight line."

"I thought this place might be confusing so I left this stone on the floor when we first came in." said Syaoran, bending down and picking up the stone he was talking about.

"You mean we've just made a big circle even though we've been walking in a straight line." said Kyoya, his fear slipping away by the second when he realized that they weren't going to fall back into that purgatory place. "So this fortress is playing mind games on us. Of all the cowardly moves for the scaredy cat lord to pull. He doesn't want to face us, he's scared of facing us cause he knows he'll lose so he leads us on this wild goose chase." Kyoya continued to rant but no one was listening to him.

"Wooo, placing that stone was good thinking Syaoran." said Fye.

"What do you mean 'Wooo'? Come one seriously who says that." commented Kurogane.

"Well… I've never learned how to whistle." said Fye with a smile.

"WOOOO!" shouted Mokona. The sound echoed up and down the corridor and caused everyone, including Kyoya, to become silent.

"Great now look what you have done. You've probably alerted them to our presence." said Kurogane before softly grumbling, "I cant believe we walked all that way for nothing."

"That's what I said!" shouted Kyoya but he was cut off from ranting again when Kurogane slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut…Up!" fiercely whispered Kurogane. While all this was going on Fye walked over to the wall of the corridor and put his hand up against it. He suddenly sensed something… the wall was hiding something. "There's something here." he calmly said. Everyone looked over at him.

"You mean the lord's behind that wall?" quickly asked Kurogane, anxious for action.

"I'm not really sure, but I do sense a very strong power coming from the other side of it." replied Fye.

"I thought you made some promise not to use your magic Fye." comment Kurogane in a deadpan voice.

"I wasn't using magic really… let's just call it intuition." said Fye with a smile as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the mallet he had used on the roof earlier that day. He then placed it into Kurogane's hand. "Care to do the honors?" he asked.

"Huh, what's this for?" asked Kurogane.

"Well… it's normally used when something breaks and you have to put it back toge…" sarcastically commented Kyoya but was cut off by the 'I will seriously kill you' glance Kurogane was sending him.

"To break the wall of course." said Fye who was trying not to laugh.

"I appreciate the thought." said Kurogane, moving his glare from Kyoya to look at Fye. "But I don't need a mallet to do that." Kurogane calmly put the mallet inside his own shirt, closed his eyes and took in 3 deep breaths. He suddenly opened his eyes and with a yell, punched the wall with all his strength. For a second nothing happened and then the wall began to crack till it finally fell apart all together. Everyone looked inside and saw that Fye was right; something was there. A large gazebo that reached all the way to the roof, was sitting in the middle of the room. A giant lantern was hanging from the top of the gazebo, which caused light to shine down to the floor, but only within the confines of the gazebo. The light did not fill the entire room. Down the centered of the gazebo there hung a clear veil that reached from the ceiling to the floor. But no of this caught their eye; the first thing that the group saw was the person sitting on the floor surround by the clear veil. The person was a beautiful, slender woman who wore a black and gray dress. On her head she wore a gold crown that covered her ears and came down the middle of her forehead. The lady's hair was purple and it reached down past her back. From her hair hung gold pendants that dangled near her long throat. There was also a purple jewel centered in the middle of the lady's crown. The lady slowly moved her head to look at them with her black eyes. "Hello children." she said in a cool, menacing tone. "Welcome to the fortress."

- In the Main Room of the Fortress -

"They've discovered the secret of the corridors!" said Bugal as he watched by his father's side.

"It's going just the way I planned it." said Tambal as he looked at the lady under the veil. "Kiishimu is the most powerful practitioner of hijutsu in the entire country. She's even more gifted in the secret art than little Chu'nyan's famous mother was and I control her." He then gestured to Sakura's feather. "Thanks to this power source I've been able to keep Kiishimu trapped inside the fortress. I don't care who these strangers are; they can't beat her."

- In the Room with Kiishimu -

"I'll ask once… who are you?" demanded Kurogane.

"Judging from your rude tone I should remind you who you are, miserable bugs who live short little lives, lives I can easily crush. So you shouldn't speak to me that way."

"Well, you can't speak to us that way either. I mean, who do you thi…"

"Quiet Kyoya." said Syaoran. He didn't know what it was about this person but he did know that she was not one to make angry.

"But… I am not without mercy." said Kiishimu with a cold glance toward Kyoya and Kurogane. "I'll let it pass this time."

"Yea, great that's such a relief." sarcastically said Kurogane. "Listen lady, tell us where Tambal is and you can live."

"Kuro-pu, control your temper." warned Fye.

"Kuro-pu's so big and manly. Ooo I'm scared." joked Mokona with a little laugh.

"You two talk way too much." grunted Kurogane.

Kiishimu watched this interaction with an emotionless face. "What entertaining children." she commented.

"I think she likes us." happily said Mokona.

"Can't you tell she's mocking us. I mean it, shut your mouth or I'll use your ears as a gag."

Syaoran took a step forward and stared at Kiishimu. Kiishimu returned the stare and they stayed with that for a minute, before Syaoran spoke. "Sorry about my friends and brother, but we believe that there's something in this fortress that belongs to us. We need to know where Tambal is. Is there anyway you can help us find him?"

"Syaoran! What are you doing asking her that. She's probably working for him and will sound the alarm." said Kyoya.

Kiishimu continued to stare into Syaoran's eyes. She then lifted up one of her hands and that's when everyone noticed her long nails. They were almost like long, slender knives and Syaoran was standing a mere few feet from those nails. But Syaoran didn't even flinch; he stood his ground and stared right back at Kiishimu. "You have nice eyes child." she finally said. "But still, you've asked me a question I'm not allowed to answer. Sorry, but I can not permit you to pass either."

"That is unfortunate." said Fye. "Does that mean if we try to keep moving forward you might do something, well, not very nice to stop us from succeeding."

Kiishimu gave a laugh that sent chills down Kyoya's spine. "It's possible." she said. With that she raised her hand and her fingers gave a slight twitch. Suddenly they weren't standing in a room with a giant gazebo and large lantern. The room was now a massive chamber with different size pillars of rock scattered around the room. Syaoran, Kyoya, Kurogane, and Fye weren't standing on the ground any more either. They were spread throughout the room, each standing on a different pillar. In the air around them were orbs of what looked like to be made of some kind of liquid. "You saw this coming didn't you Fye." called out Kurogane.

"Basically yes." he called back. "Though I was imagining something a little more subtle." They all looked around the giant chamber and watched as the orbs of liquid floated by them.

"It's an illusion." called out Kurogane down to where Kiishimu was standing under a much smaller gazebo.

"No, this is my hijutsu." she said, her voice echoing around the entire chamber. "It is quite like an illusion but with one important difference. An illusion is merely a visual creation while my hijutsu…" she gave another twitch of her fingers and a liquid orb shuddered and flew straight for Syaoran. He brought his arm up to block his face but when the orb exploded on his arm it ate away at his clothes leaving a burn on his skin. Kiishimu gave a sly smile before she continued to speak. "As you can see my dears this is no optical trick. Your wounds will be quite real."

"So you mean if we get hurt badly enough, we'll die." said Fye.

"Yes." bluntly said Kiishimu. With that she raised her arms and gave her fingers a flick. This caused all the orbs to shudder and fly toward the group of 4. Immediately they all started to dodge. Kyoya and Syaoran began to jump from pillar to pillar and Fye and Kurogane calmly dodged from the pillars they were on. All was going well till Kyoya jumped down to a smaller pillar but as soon as he landed on it the pillar disappeared. He fell the short distance to the liquid that was floating on the floor. _"Has that liquid always been there?"_ he thought, but was interrupted by a intense pain in his foot when he landed on the liquid. "OOOOWWWW!" he yelled out in pain as his foot began to smoke. He quickly jumped back up to another pillar. He dropped to one knee once he was safe and watched as the hem of his pants disintegrated. He gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Kyoya!" he raise his head as could see Syaoran standing on the closest pillar looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." he said through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" asked Syaoran, but it was Kiishimu who answered his question.

"The lake it filled with the same acid that is contained within the spheres, oh and I wouldn't trust every rock you see. Not all of them are real." she said.

"So I guess swimming's out." stated Kurogane.

"Kuro-pu! Break this for me!" called out Fye who was sitting on top of a very tall lamppost.

"What? Why should I?"

"Think about it." said Fye. "We can't dodge these spheres forever and we can't strike them with our hands."

Kyoya smiled and yelled out. "Man don't you wish you had your staff now Fye. I told you that you'd need it one day, who knew that it would be today." Everyone smiled at that comment but didn't say anything else. Kurogane immediately jumped and, with one giant punch, he broke the lamppost in two. Fye leapt off the top and caught one half while Kurogane caught the other. "That's much better. Let's see how we far now." said Fye as he watched on orb fly toward him. He swung the pull around and hit the orb causing it to harmlessly explode away from his body. Before long Kurogane and Fye were gaining the upper hand in defeating the orbs. Kiishimu watched them in anger but then she saw Syaoran and Kyoya standing defenseless. With a cruel smile she sent a batch of spheres toward Kyoya. Kyoya watched in fear as they got closer to him. He couldn't jump out of the way considering that his foot was hurt. But before they could reach him Kurogane jumped in front of him broke them with his staff. "Woooo, Kuro you're good." said Fye as he landed in front of Syaoran to protect him as well just in case.

- At Chu'nyan's House -

Chu'nyan stared in shock at the crowd of villagers in front of her. "You're… you're doing what?" she asked.

"We've decided to attack the fortress." said Arashi who was stand at the front of the group with Sorata by her side. "It's time we defeat Tambal."

"Right, we're going to win our freedom back with our own hands." added Sorata.

"Good, then I'm coming with you." said a determined Chu'nyan.

"No Chu'nyan, you're not. You're staying here." said Sakura from the doorway of the house.

"But… Sakura." said Chu'nyan, her voice sounding desperate.

"That isn't your place. You have a different path to follow." replied Sakura.

"What do you mean?" said Chu'nyan the desperation becoming deeper but her attention was drawn to Arashi as she began to speak.

"Those words are from God's beloved daughter. You should do as she says and stay here with her Chu'nyan."

"What? But why?" asked Chu'nyan. She looked over at Sakura and saw her eyes. She calmed down a little when she saw her look. There was something in Sakura's look that was comforting and safe. It reminded Chu'nyan of the way her mother would look at her when she wanted Chu'nyan to do something difficult.

- In the Giant Chamber -

Fye and Kurogane were becoming pretty good at bursting the orbs before they did any real damage to their bodies, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Fye saw Syaoran jump to another pillar. "Syaoran, go! Take Mokona and Kyoya with you and find lord Tambal."

"I can't. We haven't settled things with her yet." he said with a gesture down to Kiishimu.

"True, but I don't think it will hurt us much with only one less person to fight and you need to get Kyoya out of here. He can't dodge the orbs with that hurt foot of his. Just remember Syaoran… you're the one with the real job to do. And don't you worry, I'm sure Kuro-pu can handle everything in here." said fye with one of his signature smiles.

"Oh, is that right." said Kurogane.

"Thanks I owe you." said Syaoran.

"Me too." said Kyoya. He was huffing, trying to catch his breath. All this dodging and jumping was putting a strain on his foot and making it hard for him to move.

"The magic appears to be much weaker on the ceiling, you'll be able to break through if you can reach it." said Fye.

"It's a long way to the top." said Mokona as he stuck his head out of Syaoran's shirt. "Think you could reach that high?"

"There you are fuzz ball. I was wondering where you had gotten to." said Kurogane.

"Falling is icky." said Mokona.

"Oh Mokona, you'll be fine." said Fye.

"Whatever you're talking about children I do hope you'll hurry. I'm afraid I'm beginning to get bored." said Kiishimu. The group looked down at her before Kurogane yelled out. "Come on, let's just finish this! Syaoran you first." With that Syaoran jumped and landed on Kurogane's staff. He balanced himself as Kurogane threw him up toward the ceiling. Syaoran jumped at the height of the throw and soared up to the ceiling. Once he was in touching distance of the roof he gave a strong kick and broke clean through to the other side. "Alright Kyoya, your turn!" yelled Kurogane and Kyoya jumped, repeating the same actions as Syaoran. When he reached the hole Syaoran had created he grabbed on the edge and, with Syaoran's help, pulled himself into a standing position.

"Well, that was fun." said Kyoya. He turned to yell something back down the hole but Syaoran stopped him.

"We have to keep moving. Who know what else is here." he said. Kyoya nodded at his brother, slightly disappointed that he couldn't taunt Kiishimu about escaping her 'illision'.

Back down in the chamber Kiishimu looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "So… the young ones got away. Oh well nothing to do about it now that only gives me more time to spend with the remaining children. This should be amusing enough." she said in an eerie calm voice. She raised her hand and gave her fingers a flick, which caused all the orbs to come together to form bigger ones. To top it off rain started to fall on Fye and Kurogane.

"Is it just me or does this rain sort of sting." said Fye.

"I'm sure it's like the acid that's in the spheres and the lake that seems to be her style." said Kurogane.

"I won't let you two get away like your other friends did. You'll stay with me." said Kiishimu so softly that Fye and Kurogane almost couldn't hear her. The orbs then began to make their attack once again. One flew straight for Fye who swung his staff to break it, but this time the orb reformed so that the staff wouldn't touch it. For a second the world seemed to slow down for Fye. He was sure that he was doomed. The orb came at him, as if to swallow him whole but at the last second Kurogane swung his staff. The staff connected with Fye's stomach and sent him flying backward from the fatal orb, which landed harmlessly on the pillar. Fye landed on another pillar and immediately clutched at his stomach. "Kuro-pu… that hurt." he grunted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry about that." Kuragane said sarcastically. "Did you want me to let you die?"

"No, but couldn't you have been a bit more gentle about it, you big brute."

"You children are much better at this than I expected. You're clearly no ordinary bugs, but I'll doubt you'll last much longer." said Kiishimu giving another flick of those dreaded fingers, causing the orbs to grow even larger.

Fye looked around at the growing spheres with true concern in his eyes. "Things are starting to look rather serious Kurgs. Kurogane looked over at him but didn't say anything. he didn't need to, they both knew what was going to happen if they couldn't get the up hand soon.

- At Chu'nyan's House -

Chu'nyan and Sakura sat in the living room in the dark. Chu'nyan started to speak softly while staring at the ground. "Sakura, I really think I should join the others at the fortress gates." She looked up and was surprised to see Sakura glowing. "You're… you're glowing." she stammered.

Sakura looked deep into Chu'nyan's eyes before softly saying, "We must go Chu'nyan."

"Go where? To do what?" She watched as Sakura stood up. "Sakura?" she asked. Sakura didn't say anything; she just stared down at Chu'nyan. Once again Chu'nyan had the feeling that her mother was staring down at her.

- In a Corridor -

Syaoran, Kyoya, and Mokona had been walking for a good 10 minutes but hadn't come across anything suspicious yet. They stayed pretty quite afraid that if they spoke to loud they would alert someone or something to their presence.

"Syaoran." softly said Mokona, who was comfortably sitting on Syaoran's shoulder. "Did that jump hurt you?"

"No I'm fine." he replied. He looked over at Kyoya in concern; even though his brother didn't visibly seem to be hurting Syaoran was sure that he was in pain. "Kyoya, are you sure you're alright."

"For the tenth time Syao, I'm fine. Would ya stop worrying. Geesh, you're as bad as a mother." he joked.

"Well someone has to look out for you or else you'd break every bone in your body and not stop to even rest." said Syaoran.

"Yeah, well, the same goes for you Syaoran." Kyoya smiled over at his brother, which Syaoran returned. Kyoya looked back at the ground as they continued to walk. "Syao, I just wanted… well, remember what I said in Hanshin… well, I… uhh." _"Shit this was easier in my head. Why can't I tell him that he's not alone, that I'm always there for him. I said it before so why can't I say it now." _he thought in frustration. He was just about to continue talking but a voice from the shadows of the corridor cut him off.

"Well, well, I've been waiting for you." Kyoya immediately recognized the voice… it was Bugal.

"Ha, I'd know that pathetic voice anywhere. Where are you stupid-hat-coward who hides behind his daddy." shouted Kyoya.

"What? Why you…" Bugal growled from the shadows.

"Yeah you heard me you dumbass. You're a no good daddys-boy, all your good for it cleaning horse shit off of the streets."

"Kyoya!" shouted Syaoran. He sent a glare at his younger brother, not so much for his use of language but to tell him to shut up so he could assess the situation. Suddenly from the shadows in front of them Bugal appeared and flexed his muscles causing his shirt to rip. "Alright you smart mouth brat." he said staring down at Kyoya. "I'm going to finish you for good this time."

"What did you do… take steroids to make your muscles grow." said Kyoya, completely unimpressed at the sight in front of him.

"No, it's hijutsu." said Syaoran.

"That's right; my father's power. With his hijutsu boosting my muscles you don't have a chance." Bugal took a might swing at the wall with his arm leaving behind a gapping hole from where his fist hit the wall. Syaoran and Kyoya stared up at Bugal, both were now slightly impressed at what they had just seen, but Kurogane had caused a whole wall to break away so it really wasn't all that impressive.

Bugal laughed and looked straight at Syaoran. "Sooo, kid what do you think of my new power. Starting to regret your meddling now." he smugly said.

Syaoran didn't say anything, he just prepared himself for a fight. But Kyoya stepped in front of him. "He's mine." said Kyoya.

"Kyoya no, I'll deal with…"

"No Syaoran… I've wanted to knock this dummy on his butt ever since I've met him, besides… he made Chu'nyan cry."

"Kyoya I…"

"Syao," said Kyoya calmly as he looked behind at his brother. "I can do this. Trust me."

Syaoran stared into his younger brother's eyes and saw the determination. He gave a sigh and a smile. "Alright. Be careful."

"Aren't I always." playfully said Kyoya but when he saw the concern on Syaoran's face he quickly amended, "I'll make sure to be extra careful." Syaoran gave Kyoya a pat on the shoulder before he and Mokona took off down the corridor. Bugal watched them run away and gave a sly smile at Kyoya. "You're probably wondering why I'm not stopping them." But Kyoya didn't give him an answer so Bugal continued. "Cause I'll defeat you quickly and have plenty of time to catch up with your friends and defeat them too. They won't even make it half down the corridor. What do you think of that?"

"I think that you're a slimy coward and that you look fat with those bulging muscles." said Kyoya.

"Why you… I'm not fat and I'M NOT A COWARD!"

"Ohhh yeah… cause relying on your daddy to make you stronger and facing down someone who is not only younger, but smaller and weaker than you, makes you the biggest coward in my book."

"Shut up."

"You're still hiding behind your daddy's power just like that day we met in the forest. You'll never anything except a cowardly bully who wears stupid hats, has weird hair cuts, and has a stupid face." Kyoya could practically see the steam coming from Bugal's ears. He knew that the angrier he made Bugal the more likely his movements would become sloppy; he would only be able to think of his anger toward Kyoya and not on his punches.

"SHUT UP!" With that Bugal took a swing straight for Kyoya's head. Kyoya smiled. It was pay back time for Chu'nyan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought by clicking that review button. Thanks. Until next time. :)**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is now up for adoption. I am having _major_ writers block for this story and I don't think I can continue the story. I would, however, love to see this story continued by someone else. Thank you so much for the reviews, hope to see the story continue.


End file.
